


In trappola

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aredhel fa quello che vuole e nessuno deve osare dirle niente, Avar!Eöl, Come avrebbe potuto essere tutto consenziente, Confronto tra culture, Eöl odia troppo il Noldor per il suo stesso bene, F/M, Più Avari per tutti, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separata dalla guardia con cui suo fratello Turgon le ha concesso di lasciare Gondolin, Aredhel raggiunge i cugini Celegorm e Curufin, ma non li trova in casa. Durante le passeggiate per i loro territori, Aredhel si spinge troppo lontano e finisce invischiata nelle tenebre di Nan Elmoth. Dopo giorni di girovagare alla ricerca di una via d'uscita, solo un palazzo, spuntato dal nulla le offre riparo dalla foresta.<br/>Per una promessa impulsiva, Aredhel si ritrova a vivere con cinque strani servitori e un padrone di casa che è tutto fuorché gentile e ben disposto.<br/>[What if? del Capitolo 16 del Silmarillion: come avrebbe potuto essere tutto consenziente?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo I. Bianco baluginio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia per vedere se fosse possibile tirar fuori una relazione senza abusi dalla situazione tra Aredhel ed Eöl che Tolkien ci presenta nel Silmarillion. La versione originale della loro storia, che troviamo nel saggio “Quendi and Eldar”, nella History of Middle-earth (Volume XI – The War of the Jewels), è tutto tranne che arcobaleni e unicorni obesi, per quanto consista per lo più nella citazione di seguito:
>
>> Eöl found Írith, the sister of Turgon, astray in the wild near his dwelling, and he took her to wife by force: a very wicked deed in the eyes of the Eldar.
> 
> Nella versione pubblicata (e appena edulcorata) nel Silmarillion, si dice “It is not said that Aredhel was wholly unwilling”, che dalle mie parti non vuol dire che era “willing”, e la traduzione italiana non scherza nell’altro senso: “Si dice che Aredhel non fosse poi molto riluttante”. Alla fine, in qualsiasi versione, ci viene lasciato intendere che lei fosse persino contenta di stare al palazzo di Eöl (come? Mistero! Tutti gli indizi che abbiamo dicono il contrario), mentre prima era del tutto unwilling, tanto che il loro era preso a esempio come l’unico caso di stupro tra gli Eldar.
> 
> Non so dire se Tolkien avesse tentato di rendere il matrimonio di Aredhel ed Eöl del tutto consenziente (dopotutto, Eöl ha pur sempre fatto uso di incantesimi per attirarla nelle sue aule e le ha imposto limiti che dubito stessero bene ad Aredhel) o se si è limitato a traformare lo stupro in... coercizione? Prigionia? per non andare contro le regole che lui stesso ha imposto al suo mondo. Non lo sappiamo, possiamo solo fare ipotesi, ma di certo le ipotesi non renderanno mai questo matrimonio un buon matrimonio. Non lo è nella vita reale, non lo è neppure nella finzione.
> 
> Ora, a me questo risultato lascia insoddisfatta e a disagio, tra le altre cose. Seguo la versione di Eöl Tatyar (e quindi uno degli Avari) e trovo tremendo che l’unico Avar che incontriamo sia così… disgustoso, ma mi dispiace prima di tutto per Aredhel, che non meritava una vita e un matrimonio del genere, perché poi? Solo perché se n’è andata in giro liberamente quando i maschi della sua famiglia le hanno detto di non farlo? Perché Mandos ha maledetto i Noldor? Perché serviva una vita familiare disagiata per spiegare Maeglin?
> 
> Così, mi son chiesta: come sarebbe stato se, con tutte le loro differenze, Aredhel ed Eöl si fossero semplicemente innamorati? E avessero scelto insieme di sposarsi? Se Aredhel fosse stata con lui così a lungo per scelta, per considerazione nei confronti delle sue mille paturnie (e perché tanto la cosa, alla fine, non le creava problemi) e non perché lui le vietava di uscire dalla foresta?
> 
> Ho iniziato il mio lavoro di ricamo sul capitolo 16 del Silmarillion, “Maeglin”, con qualche incursione nella HoME per il contorno. Ma la stoffa era tutta del Silmarillion, perciò in alcuni punti troverete i frammenti del capitolo, della traduzione di Francesco Saba Sardi a partire dalla versione originale di Tolkien (che ne detiene i diritti ecc., ovviamente). Mi sembrava inutile ripetere scene che erano già state scritte e a cui non avrei potuto aggiungere nulla.
> 
> Spero che il risultato sia leggibile!
> 
>  
> 
> **_Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Curufinwë/Curvo:_ Curufin  
>  _Írissë:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Írimë:_ Lalwen  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (belongs to [Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Elwë Singollo:_ Elu Thingol  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
>  _Laurefindil/Lauro:_ Glorfindel  
>  _Melyanna:_ Melian

 

>   _Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, la Bianca Signora dei Noldor, figlia di Fingolfin, viveva nel Nevrast con Turgon suo fratello, e con lui si trasferì nel Regno Celato. Ma s’annoiava nella chiusa città di Gondolin, e a mano a mano che il tempo passava sempre più desiderava tornare a cavalcare per ampie terre e aggirarsi per le foreste, com’era stato suo costume in Valinor; e quando furono trascorsi duecent’anni dacché era stata completata la costruzione di Gondolin, parlò con Turgon e gli chiese licenza di andarsene. Turgon era restio a concedergliela, e a lungo gliela negò; alla fine, però, cedette col dire: «Vattene dunque, se proprio vuoi, benché io non lo approvi e preveda che ne verrà male sia a te che a me. Ricordati però che puoi solo andare a trovare Fingon, tuo fratello; e coloro che invierò con te dovranno tornare a Gondolin il più presto possibile»._
> 
> _Ma Aredhel replicò: «Io sono tua sorella e non la tua serva, e fuori dai tuoi confini andrò dove mi aggrada. E se malvolentieri mi dai una scorta, partirò da sola»._
> 
> _Rispose Turgon: «Non voglio rifiutarti nulla di ciò che ho. Non desidero tuttavia che nessuno il quale sappia di come stanno le cose qui da noi se ne stia fuori delle mie mura; e se mi fido di te, che mi sei sorella, ho meno fiducia che altri controllino la propria lingua»._
> 
> _E Turgon scelse tre signori della sua casa perché scortassero Aredhel, ordinando loro di condurla da Fingon nello Hithlum, sempreché riuscissero a spuntarla con lei. «E state con gli occhi bene aperti» raccomandò loro. «Perché, sebbene Morgoth sia ancora confinato nel Nord, molti sono i pericoli della Terra di mezzo, di cui la Bianca Signora nulla sa». Aredhel partì dunque da Gondolin, e il cuore di Turgon ne fu rattristato._
> 
> _E giunta che fu al Guado di Brithiach sul fiume Sirion, disse ai suoi accompagnatori:_
> 
> _«Volgiamo adesso a sud anziché a nord, poiché non ho nessuna intenzione di andare nello Hithlum; il mio cuore desidera piuttosto trovare i figli di Fëanor, gli amici di un tempo». E, visto che non si riusciva a trovarli i tre signori volsero a sud com’essa voleva, chiedendo il permesso di entrare nel Doriath. Ma i guardiani delle marche di frontiera si rifiutarono di concederlo loro, poiché Thingol non voleva che nessun Noldor superasse la Cintura, eccezion fatta per i suoi parenti della Casa di Finarfin, e meno che mai chi fosse amico dei figli di Fëanor. Sicché, le sentinelle dissero ad Aredhel: «Per recarti nella terra di Celegorm dove sei diretta, Signora, non puoi in nessun modo transitare per i territori di Re Thingol, ma devi passare al di là della Cintura di Melian, a sud ovvero a nord di questa. La strada più breve è quella che conduce a est dal Brithiach passando per il Dimbar lungo il margine della marca settentrionale di questo regno, fino al ponte di Esgalduin e ai Guadi di Aros, da cui si accede alle terre che stanno al di là del Colle di Himring. Lì dimorano, se non andiamo errati, Celegorm e Curufin, e può darsi che tu ve li trovi; la strada tuttavia è perigliosa»._
> 
> _Aredhel allora tornò sui propri passi e imboccò l’ardua via che correva tra le valli infestate da presenze degli Ered Gorgoroth e le difese settentrionali del Doriath; e come s’avvicinavano alla mala regione del Nan Dungortheb, i quattro viaggiatori si trovarono immersi tra ombre, e Aredhel si sviò dai suoi compagni e si perdette. A lungo e invano quelli la cercarono, timorosi che fosse caduta in qualche trappola o annegata nelle correnti attossicate di quella terra; ma le feroci creature di Ungoliant che dimoravano nelle rovine ne furono disturbate e si diedero al loro inseguimento, sicché a stento i tre la scamparono. Quando alla fine tornarono e riferirono com’erano andate le cose, grande fu il dolore in Gondolin; e Turgon stette a lungo solo, in silenzio, a covare dolore e ira._

 

«L’abbiamo persa, Turno– _sire_ ».

Itarillë non ebbe bisogno di guardare suo padre, per sapere che si era girato verso la finestra nel tentativo di non tradire alcun sentimento. Cugino Lauro lo aveva seguito sempre, era uno dei migliori guerrieri al loro seguito ed era un cugino: non meritava lo sguardo di rimprovero che sarebbe sfuggito a papà e lui lo sapeva. Non era colpa sua, Cugino Lauro aveva di certo fatto del suo meglio per non perdere zia Írissë, e non era stato neppure da solo. Fuori dalla porta aspettavano Ecthelion ed Egalmoth, che erano stati con lui e la zia.

«Raccontaci» disse Itarillë.

«All’inizio, il viaggio è andato come avevamo concordato, finché Írissë non ha detto di voler andare a Est, al di là dell’Himring» disse cugino Lauro, chinando il capo. Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere _chi_ si trovasse in quelle terre. «Abbiamo pensato che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, finché avessimo viaggiato lungo la Cintura di Melian, e così abbiamo fatto».

«Perché non camminare _dentro_ la Cintura?»

Cugino Lauro abbozzò un sorriso, ma non riuscì a fare niente di meglio. Era strano vederlo così sconsolato. Lui era riuscito a sorriderle anche durante la traversata dell’Helcaraxë, quelle volte in cui zia Írimë non aveva avuto occasione di raccontarle qualcosa per ridere insieme.

«Perché non ci è stato concesso, Itarillë. I guardiani della Cintura ci hanno però indicato la direzione più sicura da prendere e quali pericoli evitare. Sono stati gentili».

Itarillë annuì. Se solo fossero riusciti a diventare persone gradite agli abitanti del Reame Nascosto…! Ma non poteva dare la colpa ai rapporti difficili con la gente del Doriath per la sparizione di sua zia, non più di quanto potesse dare la colpa a cugino Lauro. Írissë aveva avuto le idee chiare, prima di partire.

_Non ho la minima intenzione di restare qui a… marcire_ , aveva detto Írissë, lo sguardo fisso fuori dalle mura. _Ho bisogno di vedere cosa sta succedendo là fuori e, soprattutto, ho bisogno di vedere spazi più ampi di questa cintura di montagne._

Itarillë aveva capito, per quanto non condividesse il desiderio della zia. Ma lei era sempre stata in giro, quando erano stati a Vinyamar, e anche nel Tumlanden Írissë era sempre andata in esplorazione con altri curiosi. Questo era durato pochi anni, perché presto la gente di Ondolindë aveva conosciuto quei territori come il palmo della mano e non aveva trovato molto da esplorare. Molti erano gente del Mithrim e non condividevano la stessa curiosità di loro Noldor.

No, Itarillë non credeva che ci sarebbe stato un modo per fermare Írissë. Vietarle di partire alla sua prima richiesta era stato un errore che l’aveva fatta intestardire. Ma suo padre era anche fratello della zia e, così come non riusciva a essere sempre saggio con Itarillë, non riusciva a esserlo con Írissë. E così Írissë aveva deciso di comandare la sua scorta appena ne aveva avuto l’occasione.

E ora era dispersa.

Forse addirittura– _no_. No, la zia doveva essere in giro per l’Himlad, ridendo di Lauro e gli altri, perché non erano riusciti a tenerle dietro. Avrebbe fatto quel che doveva fare e sarebbe tornata.

Papà si era girato a guardare cugino Lauro.

«Mi auguro che sia ancora viva, Laurefindil» disse suo padre, la voce bassa e controllata. Non era mai bello sentirlo così.

«Mi dispiace, Turno, abbiamo fatto l’impossibile per ritrovarla, ma abbiamo fallito lo stesso. Se potessimo–».

«No». Papà si avvicinò a Itarillë e guardò cugino Lauro, il volto tirato.

Oh, povero papà, come avrebbe fatto se anche la zia lo avesse abbandonato?

«Non posso sacrificare la sicurezza della gente di Ondolindë per il vostro fallimento o la cocciutaggine di mia sorella. Vi avevo avvertito che lei non conosceva i pericoli delle terre al di fuori, avevo avvertito _lei_ che non si trattava di un viaggio da fare». Papà inspirò. «Abbiamo fatto il possibile per fermarla. Non è servito a niente. Va’, Lauro».

Cugino Lauro rivolse un inchino a papà e a Itarillë e uscì dalla stanza.

Ma neanche allora papà lasciò andare la rabbia e il dolore che Itarillë _sapeva_ che lui stava provando.

«Tornerà» gli disse e lo guardò, senza osare toccarlo. «La zia tornerà».

Papà le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e la tirò a sé.

«Lo spero, cuore mio, lo spero proprio».

 

* * *

 

> _Intanto Aredhel, dopo aver cercato invano i suoi compagni, continuò il cammino, poiché era impavida e dal cuore fermo come tutti i figli di Finwë; e, senza deviare dalla propria strada, superò il ponte di Esgalduin e i Guadi di Aros, giungendo nella terra di Himlad, tra i fiumi Aros e Celon, dove Celegorm e Curufin dimoravano in quel torno di tempo, prima che venisse infranto l’Assedio di Angband. Al momento, però, non erano in casa, ché con Caranthir si erano recati a est, nel Thargelion; la gente di Celegorm però le diede il benvenuto, invitandola a restare con loro, che ne sarebbero stati ben lieti, in attesa che tornasse il loro signore. E Aredhel per un po’ ne fu contentissima, e assai gioì vagando liberamente per i boschi; ma il tempo passava, e Celegorm non faceva ritorno, e Aredhel tornò a farsi inquieta e prese a spingersi sempre più oltre nelle sue cavalcate, alla ricerca di nuovi sentieri e di folteti vergini. E così accadde, mentre l’anno declinava, che Aredhel giungesse nello Himlad meridionale e superasse il Celon; e, prima di rendersene conto, si trovò irretita nel Nan Elmoth._

 

* * *

 

Vindálf era sembrato interessato dalla proposta di Eöl e lui aveva tutte le intezioni di convincerlo fino in fondo. Non gli avrebbe _mai_ dato la formula del galvorn, ma avrebbe potuto produrre strumenti di precisione con _un’anima_ di galvorn e gli avrebbe dimostrato come fossero cento volte più forti e duraturi di quelli di cui si servivano del Nogrod e Belegost.

E, per quanto la prospettiva fosse incerta, Eöl fremeva dalla voglia di tornare alla sua fucina e rimettersi al lavoro. Aveva promesso tre punte, per diversi usi, a Vindálf e i suoi entro la loro prossima visita e aveva accettato la sfida in Khuzdul, perché Eöl era serio e deciso a convincerli. Per quanto gli strumenti dei Naugrim fossero molto buoni, Eöl poteva farne di ancora migliori.

Sapeva cosa fare appena fosse tornato a palazzo e sapeva di cosa avrebbe avuto bisogno–

Eöl si fermò sui suoi passi e corrugò la fronte.

C’era qualcuno in Nan Elmoth. Qualcuno che non vi apparteneva e che non sapeva dove stava andando. Come, si raccontava, era successo a Elu Thingol, quando le lampade celesti non offuscavano la luce delle stelle, e questo bosco cresceva ancora rigoglioso e giovane al canto di Melian _la Máya_.

Ora il Nan Elmoth non era più un luogo in cui vagare senza rischiare la vita e presto, chiunque vi si fosse perso, se ne sarebbe accorto.

Ma Eöl voleva sapere quale cadavere avrebbe trovato durante una delle sue passeggiate, così proseguì guidato dai sussurri degli alberi, fino al luogo in cui sentiva la presenza estranea. E fu costretto a fermarsi.

Una creatura di luce stellare, ecco chi era la presenza, ecco chi si era persa nella sua foresta.

Come altro spiegare quella pelle e quegli abiti candidi, quel cavallo di un bianco lucente anche nell’oscurità? Solo i capelli, lunghi, neri e arruffati come un cespuglio di rovi, intaccavano quella vista e la ancoravano alla realtà.

La donna cantava a mezza voce, in una lingua proibita, accarezzando la criniera del cavallo, alla ricerca di conforto o nel tentativo di trasmetterlo alla bestia, non gli era dato sapere. Era persa e se ne rendeva conto, ma aveva smesso di vagare, forse in attesa di un segno che la conducesse fuori da Nan Elmoth.

Eöl non aveva dubbi sulla stirpe a cui apparteneva quella donna. Era una Golodh e una di quegli invasori che avevano messo a ferro e fuoco il Beleriand. Strinse gli occhi e voltò le spalle alla scena, premendole contro un tronco.

Doveva fare qualcosa a riguardo, non poteva lasciarla andare e minare la protezione che gli davano le voci su Nan Elmoth. Ma non voleva neppure avere a che fare con lei. Avrebbe potuto chiedere agli alberi di celarle qualsiasi via d’uscita e in qualche giorno, lontana dalla luce delle lampade che avevano accompagnato l’arrivo della sua gente, sarebbe avvizzita e avrebbe finito per nutrire la terra, come gli sventurati prima di lei. Oppure avrebbe potuto usare il giavellotto avvelenato che ora era schiacciato tra la sua schiena e il tronco dell’albero.

Oppure...

Eöl si strinse nel mantello e si incamminò per tornare sul suo sentiero, verso casa. Era un’idea folle. Non capiva a cosa fosse dovuta, magari agli incanti di Melian _la Máya_ di cui gli alberi si erano nutriti nei primi secoli della loro vita. Ma non era sua. Non poteva esserlo. Quale Kwende della Seconda Tribù avrebbe mai voluto aver a che fare con dei Disertori? I Disertori Sindar erano più simili agli antichi Kwendi, ma i Disertori della Seconda Tribù, i Golodhrim, loro avevano attraversato il mare ed erano tornati in quelle terre con la guerra e con il Signore della Notte. Persino Elu Thingol aveva preferito proteggere la sua gente da loro, piuttosto che lasciarli entrare e uscire a piacimento dal suo regno.

Eöl non poteva comportarsi in modo diverso. Non poteva avere alcun contatto con quella donna dei Goelydh.

Eppure, allontanandosi dal luogo in cui lei cantava al cavallo, Eöl rivolse una preghiera agli alberi.

_Se dovesse trovarsi allo stremo, vi prego, guidatela al mio palazzo._

 

* * *

 

La quaglia gonfiò le piume, fino a diventare una palla con due occhi e un becco, e non emise alcun verso. La fissò con un occhietto, seduta su quello che sembrava un nido. Era difficile capirlo sotto tutte quelle piume!

Írissë aveva fame. Quella quaglia era il primo animale commestibile che incontrava e doveva avere anche delle uova, sotto le zampe.

Ma era anche una bestia minuscola e Írisse non si sarebbe sfamata rosicchiando intorno alle costole, dopo aver mangiato il petto e le cosce troppo piccole. Almeno le quaglie di Aman erano grandi.

Alcuni Cacciatori avrebbero avuto da ridire su quella preda. Se non altro, perché avrebbe avuto dei piccoli, e i Cacciatori erano attenti ai ritmi delle bestie che cacciavano. Anche Írisse lo era. Così, lasciò andare i rami del cespuglio e tornò da Ilkalinto.

«Almeno tu hai trovato qualcosa per riempirti lo stomaco?»

Ilkalinto sollevò la testa dal ciuffo di erba che stava addentando con poca convinzione e la guardò, con le orecchie rivolte verso di lei. Írissë si piego sul collo di Ilkalinto e sospirò, la guancia poggiata contro il manto bianco e caldo. Tutto il contrario di quella foresta.

«Inizio a non capire più dove sia il Nord e dove l’Est» mormorò al cavallo. Lui non c’era stato durante la traversata dell’Helcaraxë, quando le tormente offuscavano le stelle e li obbligavano a fermarsi, per non perdere la via. E ora lei si era persa, in un bosco come ne aveva visti a centinaia a Valinor.

Nessuno dei metodi che le avevano insegnato i Cacciatori di Oromë le fu d’aiuto. O forse, la maledizione di Mandos influiva anche su quello. Ma Írissë non credeva che quegli insegnamenti funzionassero solo con la benedizione dei Valar, era questa foresta a rifiutare qualsiasi logica. Esistevano solo oscurità e sentieri contorti, quasi fosse stato un maleficio a renderla così.

_Più a Sud, c’è quel che rimane della foresta in cui quel pollo di un Elfo Scuro si perse e incontrò Melyanna._

Le parole di Tyelkormo decisero di tornarle in mente proprio in quel momento. E Írissë poté quasi capire come avesse fatto Singollo a perdersi. Era più grave che si fosse persa _lei_ , una cacciatrice esperta, temprata dagli scherzi di pessimo gusto con cui l’avevano addestrata i Cacciatori e con cui si erano divertiti i suoi cugini.

E proprio i suoi cugini l’avrebbero presa in giro per l’eternità, se l’avessero vista aggirarsi per la foresta, stanca e senza una direzione da seguire!

Írissë si raddrizzò sulla schiena di Ilkalinto. Doveva fare un ultimo tentativo. Anche se le forze le venivano meno e la fame la tormentava. Quanti giorni erano che non mangiava? Aveva perso il conto! Potevano essere passate ore o settimane da quando aveva messo piede in questa trappola di foresta e lei non se ne sarebbe resa conto. Era come nell’Helcaraxë, senza il gelo e il ghiaccio traditore.

«Andiamo, Ilkalinto». Írissë accarezzò il suo collo, più per calmare se stessa. «Troviamo un posto in cui riposare.» _Magari fuori di qui._

Ilkalinto sbuffò e scosse la testa, ma si mosse, con passo sicuro, tra gli alberi.

Chissà se Lauro, e i due signori di Ondolindë che lo avevano accompagnato, erano tornati da Turno. Sperò di sì, non sarebbe stata felice di sapersi la causa della sparizione di suo cugino. Chi l’avrebbe guardata più in viso, la zia Írimë? Ma chissà cosa avevano detto a Turno e a Itarillinkë. Quello era un altro pensiero da farle stringere il cuore. L’avrebbero creduta morta o perduta per sempre?

Turno avrebbe avuto la conferma dei suoi timori e su quello c’era poco da fare, davvero.

Ma Itarillinkë… Oh, non poteva pensarci. Quella foresta le stava portando pensieri poco allegri e Írissë temeva di fermarsi in mezzo al cammino e mettersi a urlare, solo per sfogarsi un attimo. E poi avrebbero chiamato anche questa foresta _Grande Eco_.

Il pensiero riuscì a strapparle un risolino.

Írissë si accorse allora di essere finita su un sentiero che non aveva percorso nei suoi giri, segnato da cespugli di bacche e piante mai viste, dalle foglie ad ago. Inospitali come la foresta in cui crescevano.

Che avesse trovato la via per uscire? Di sicuro, non le sembrava di esserci già passata, né ricordava alcun sentiero così ben tracciato quando, dal limitare della foresta, si era immersa tra gli alberi più scuri e minacciosi, attirata dalla sensazione che quella era la via per una bella avventura da raccontare a Tyelko e Curvo quando fossero tornati dai loro viaggi.

Gli alberi sul sentiero cambiarono, si fecero più alti, più grossi, più antichi, al punto che Írissë alzò lo sguardo per vedere dove finissero i tronchi e incontrò solo l’oscurità più fitta, senza alcuna traccia della chioma o dei primi rami. A terra, quel che credeva sottobosco, si rivelò essere un intrico di radici, mentre il sentiero scendeva e il terreno ai lati restava dov’era. Forse non era una buona idea proseguire su quella strada. La stava portando da qualche parte, sì, ma forse non dalla parte che lei voleva. Írissë tirò le ciocche di criniera che aveva tra le mani e disse a Ilkalinto di fermarsi.

Il cavallo obbedì con uno sbuffo e Írissë scrutò la strada davanti a sé. Il sentiero non era marcato per terra, nulla cambiava nel terreno, rispetto al resto della foresta, se non quel lieve dislivello che si era formato senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Nelle ombre che vedeva lungo la strada, Írissë non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Ma _qualcosa_ la chiamava. C’era qualcosa in quell’oscurità, qualcosa che non era al servizio del Moringotto, ma rifuggiva da lui come ne rifuggivano Turno e la gente di Ondolindë. Gli alberi stessi le sussurravano parole dolci e confortanti, su un luogo sicuro in cui riposarsi prima di riprendere le ricerche per la via d’uscita. Era la prima volta che le parlavano, da quando Írissë era entrata nella foresta, e le loro voci erano antiche e misteriose.

Írissë colpì piano i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni e Ilkalinto riprese la marcia, giù lungo in sentiero.

Camminarono a lungo, finché una collina spuntò a sbarrare loro la strada, ricoperta di erba e radici, avvolta in gran parte nell’oscurità che impregnava la foresta.

Non le era dato sapere come si potesse trovare una collina nel mezzo della foresta che Írissë aveva girato in lungo e in largo, camminando solo su terreno piano e ricoperto di sottobosco. Non c’erano dubbi, però, che questa collina non fosse un collina qualsiasi. Írissë smontò da cavallo e, una mano sul collo di Ilkalinto, vi si avvicinò a piedi.

Come spuntata dall’oscurità, una porta le confermò la sensazione che quella non fosse una semplice collina. Írissë bussò a uno dei battenti, che si rivelò spesso e pesante, al punto che bussò di nuovo, per timore di non esser stata udita la prima volta.

Il portone si schiuse e a coprire la fessura apparve una sagoma scura, poco più bassa di Írissë, l’unico occhio visibile era grigio scuro, il viso pallido.

«Mi son persa nel bosco» disse Írissë in Sindarin, «sto vagando da non so quanto tempo. Posso chiedervi ospitalità per il tempo necessario per riposare?»

Il battente si richiuse e Írissë sospirò e lasciò cadere le spalle. Niente. Avrebbe cercato rifugio tra quelle radici, qualcuna doveva essere abbastanza comoda per riposarci su per qualche ora. Accarezzò il collo di Ilkalinto e si voltò, per allontanarsi dalla collina.

Un cigolio e Írissë si voltò per vedere il portone spalancato. Nell’ingresso, la figura a cui aveva parlato prima era un Elfo vestito con abiti semplici e grezzi, di un grigio scuro come i suoi occhi, i capelli neri legati dietro il collo in un’acconciatura severa.

«Il mio signore ti dà il benvenuto per restare finché avrai bisogno di riposare, gentile signora» disse il servitore, con un lieve sorriso.

Írissë sbatté le palpebre, ma non dimenticò le buone maniere. Portò una mano al petto e chinò il capo. «Ringrazio te e il tuo signore».

«Le stelle brillano sul tuo arrivo» disse il servitore e le fece segno di entrare.

Írissë non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Una mano stretta alla criniera di Ilkalinto, entrò nella collina e seguì il servitore nel corridoio. Il cigolio del portone che si chiudeva alle sue spalle fu un’eco lontana, quasi soffocata dagli zoccoli del cavallo sul pavimento di pietra.

Il servitore si fermò in un grande salone in cui radici si intrecciavano agli alberi scolpiti nelle pareti, trasformandosi in rami che tendevano verso la volta. A Írissë si mozzò il fiato: il soffitto si apriva sul cielo stellato e lei credette quasi di trovarsi di fronte a un dipinto. Ma era aria fresca quella che sentiva circolare nella sala, quell’aria che non sentiva _da giorni_.

«Si occuperà Nordal del tuo cavallo, signora» disse il servitore e la riscosse dal suo stato di contemplazione. «Se vuoi seguirmi da questa parte». Le indicò un corridoio alla sua sinistra e Írissë annuì.

Spuntato dal nulla, lo stalliere si affiancò a Ilkalinto e, con un’ultima carezza, Írissë si allontanò da lui. Non poteva entrare a casa della gente col suo cavallo, se ne rendeva contro, e si sarebbero presi cura di lui. Si ritrovò a seguire di nuovo il servitore lungo un corridoio, con una gran voglia di far domande e la sensazione che nessuna di loro avrebbe ricevuto una risposta.

Il servitore aprì un portone e le fece segno di entrare. Questo salone era arredato e scuro, illuminato solo dal fuoco nel grande camino che occupava l’intera parete di fronte all’ingresso. E dire che non aveva notato fumo levarsi da nessuna parte della foresta, quando si era trovata al di fuori. Troppe cose le erano sfuggite, era così che metteva in pratica gli insegnamenti dei Cacciatori di Oromë?

«Accomodati pure, signora. Il mio signore arriverà tra poco».

Con quelle parole del servitore, il portone si chiuse alle spalle di Írissë e lei andò a sedersi a uno scranno vicino al fuoco. Un altro scranno era di fianco al suo e altri due dal lato opposto, posizionati su un tappeto di pelliccia, in mezzo al quale si trovava un tavolino basso. Il mobilio del resto della stanza era composto da mobili bassi.

Era un salone piccolo, oltre che scuro, le pareti coperte da tessuto che forse era stato un arazzo, ma ora sembrava solo nero e semplice. Nelle intenzioni di chi lo aveva arredato quel salone avrebbe dovuto essere accogliente, forse, ma Írissë non riuscì ad apprezzare la cosa. Persino lo scoppiettare del fuoco non servì a tranquillizzarla.

Che il signore di questo palazzo la stesse facendo attendere non era molto promettente.

Il servitore tornò per posare sul tavolino davanti al fuoco una tazza che emanava un odore dolce.

«Per spezzare la fame, signora» le disse e sparì da dove era comparso.

Írissë portò la tazza alla bocca e quel liquido, caldo e denso dal sapore dolce come il profumo, placò i crampi dello stomaco. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse, avrebbe detto qualcosa simile al miele, ma era più probabile che fosse qualche miscuglio a lei sconosciuto. Le aveva ridato energia, però, e quello le bastava.

Dove si era cacciata? Aveva fatto bene a chiedere ospitalità in questo palazzo invisibile a un qualsiasi viandante? Era sospetto, così sospetto che fosse comparso sulla sua strada solo ora. Írissë era certa di aver percorso ogni pollice di questa foresta e mai aveva notato qualcosa di diverso, mai aveva visto gli alberi che circondavano il palazzo. Si strinse nelle braccia e sfregò le mani sulle maniche. Non si sentiva del tutto a suo agio, per quanto fosse contenta del fuoco e del tetto sopra la sua testa.

Non c’erano stati neppure animali notturni. Non si era resa conto del sorgere del sole e della luna.

Meglio in un palazzo inquietante, che fuori nella foresta.

In lontananza, le sue orecchie colsero solo allora un suono familiare. Così familiare che credette di star sognando. Come poteva sentire il rumore del mantice, e poi il battere sul metallo che aveva sentito solo quando aveva visitato Curvo? Il suo udito e la stanchezza le stavano giocando brutti scherzi.

Oppure c’era un fabbro in quel palazzo?

Írissë si alzò dallo scranno e seguì il rumore della fucina lungo un corridoio che non aveva visto prima, nascosto nelle pareti scure e mal illuminate del salone. Il corridoio aveva una leggera pendenza verso il basso e, al fondo, si aprì in una sala da cui partivano altri corridoi. Ma solo da uno di questi proveniva il rumore metallico che lei stava inseguendo e Írissë lo imboccò senza fermarsi un attimo.

Il nuovo corridoio presto si concluse in una rampa di scale a spirale. I piedi di Írissë scivolarono rapidi sui gradini, dimentichi della stanchezza che li aveva appesantiti fino a poco prima. C’era una fucina, da qualche parte, in quel palazzo. I fabbri le erano familiari e, in quel momento, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di familiare.

Il canto del martello e dell’incudine era così dolce per le sue orecchie, dopo il silenzio irreale della foresta. Il calore che aumentava a ogni gradino era quello di cui aveva bisogno per scaldare il gelo che le era entrato nelle ossa, insieme ai brutti ricordi secoli prima.

Írissë non aveva più fame, non era più stanca. Era sostenuta dalla speranza di trovare un qualche conforto in quella fucina.

Discese l’ultimo gradino e si trovò in un salone in pietra dal soffitto a volta, abbozzato in maniera rozza, e un grande forno che rendeva l’aria soffocante per il calore che emanava. Davanti al forno, si trovava una figura scura e lei si mosse in quella direzione.

Da vicino, Írissë si accorse di essere davanti a un uomo, un Elfo, alto e dai lunghi capelli scuri raccolti in una treccia. Le sue spalle erano ampie, gli avambracci che spuntavano dalle maniche arrotolate erano muscolosi. Tutto in lui era Noldo. Eppure, ai suoi occhi, lui non brillava della luce degli Alberi. Era scuro come la notte, il sudore che gli imperlava la pelle brillava al fuoco come costellazioni di stelle mai viste.

Il martello batté sul metallo incendiato e Írissë rilassò le spalle.

«A cosa stai lavorando?»

L’uomo le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e risollevò il braccio. Il suo viso, dai lineamenti austeri e spigolosi, non cambiò espressione. Si era accorto di lei da prima che Írissë parlasse. Il braccio calò un’altra martellata su quella che somigliava la punta di un piccone, da cui scaturì una pioggia di scintille come stelle cadenti.

«Tra i miei parenti ci sono grandi fabbri della mia gente» gli disse e quando lui la ignorò, si sentì quasi ridicola in quella sua volontà di parlargli. Era stata da sola per giorni e, a parte qualche parola a Ilkalinto, non aveva potuto parlare con nessuno che le potesse rispondere, e ora si lanciava a chiacchierare con uno sconosciuto–

Che stupida!

Nel suo bisogno di dare aria alla bocca, gli aveva parlato in Quenya!

Ovvio che non le aveva risposto.

«Perdonami» gli disse in Sindarin. Abbozzò un sorriso e si strinse nelle spalle. «È stato sciocco da parte mia non prestare attenzione alla lingua. Temo sia un errore dovuto alla stanchezza».

Il fabbro affondò la lama tra i carboni, senza dire una parola.

Forse non capiva neppure il Sindarin? In che lingua poteva parlargli? Conosceva solo quelle dei predatori notturni e dubitava che quest’uomo avesse avuto l’araldo di Oromë come insegnante.

Írissë mosse un passo verso l’uomo e portò una mano al petto.

«Stavo aspettando il signore di questo palazzo, quando ho sentito il rumore delle fucine e non ho potuto fare a meno di scendere a curiosare». Írissë si lasciò sfuggire un risolino dalle labbra. Le sembrò _così_ isterico, ma temeva di star scivolando a tutti gli effetti nell’isteria. Aveva sperato di trovare qualcuno con cui parlare in questo palazzo buio e silenzioso, e invece…! «A cosa stai lavorando?»

Il fabbro estrasse il pezzo di metallo dai carboni e lo posò sull’incudine. Il martellare riprese, non più familiare ma minaccioso, e Írissë non si avvicinò oltre.

«Se non puoi parlarmi lo capisco, ma potresti almeno farmi un segno che mi stai ascoltando?»

Era una richiesta sciocca, soprattutto fatta al di sopra del rumore del martello sul metallo. Ma quando il fabbro affondò di nuovo il lavoro nei carboni, girò la testa per guardarla e strinse appena gli occhi. Sembravano neri, tanto erano scuri.

«Torna di sopra, signora» disse l’uomo, la voce bassa come un tuono lontano, «non c’è nulla per te qua sotto».

Írissë corrugò la fronte e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma il fabbro tirò fuori il metallo dai carboni e riprese a martellare. Non c’era nulla di diverso nel suo comportamento rispetto a prima, ma che le avesse parlato le fece capire che non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo e che per lui il discorso, per quanto breve, era chiuso.

Non era una donna che si faceva dire cosa fare dagli altri, Írissë, men che meno quando non era quello che lei desiderava. Ma era così frustrata da quella parete contro cui si era scontrata, proprio là dove si era aspettata di trovare un abbraccio familiare, che indietreggiò di qualche passo, diede le spalle al fabbro e risalì per le scale fino alla sala dei corridoi.

Peccato non sapesse più da dove fosse arrivata.

L’odore del pane appena sfornato giunse al suo naso e Írissë lasciò che la guidasse lungo un corridoio. Almeno sarebbe finita nelle cucine e avrebbe potuto mangiare in attesa di quello zotico del padrone di casa.

Oh, ma cosa le faceva dire che si trattava di uno zotico! Solo perché aveva incontrato quel fabbro fastidioso!

Come aveva intuito, l’odore del pane la portò nelle cucine, in cui due servitori erano occupati uno al forno e l’altro al lavello.

«Scusate?» Questa volta era certa di aver parlato in Sindarin.

Il servitore al lavello sollevò la testa, dalle stoviglie e saltò sul posto, i capelli disordinati e con un ciuffo tagliato all’altezza del mento, come per errore.

«Sei tu l’ospite?»

Írissë strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Immagino di sì».

Il servitore al forno, che si rivelò essere una donna con i capelli avvolti in un turbante, batté le mani sul grembiule e le fece segno verso il tavolo. «Siediti, signora, tanto stiamo preparando per te. Il padrone ha già mangiato da un pezzo, sarà occupato dalle sue faccende se ci sta mettendo tanto ad arrivare. È normale, non ha nulla contro di te».

Il servitore al lavello asciugò un piatto e un bicchiere e li posò davanti al posto lungo la panca a cui Írissë stava per sedersi. Rimase in piedi a scrutarla con la fronte corrugata e la testa piegata di lato. Poi andò al lavello e tornò con delle posate in mano.

«Vi ringrazio, tutti e due. Ho una fame tremenda, avrei cacciato qualcosa nel bosco se avessi incontrato bestie».

La cuoca scosse il capo. «Non è per chiunque cacciare in questi boschi. Se non sai come muoverti, signora, non sai come cacciare».

Írissë raddrizzò le posate che il servitore aveva messo di fianco al piatto. Lei sapeva cacciare e sapeva muoversi nella selva. Era questa foresta a essere ingannatrice.

«Quando ti rimetterai in cammino, ti riempirò una borsa di cibo» disse la cuoca e scrollò le spalle. «Ma Nan Elmoth dovrebbe lasciarti uscire a quel punto».

Con un’altra scrollata di spalle, la cuoca tornò al forno e l’altro servitore versò a Írissë qualcosa di caldo e fumante nel bicchiere, dall’odore di erbe selvatiche, e lasciò un vassoio di bacche e frutti scuri di fianco al suo braccio.

«Nel mentre cuoce il pane» le disse, con un cenno del capo.

Írissë rispose con un sorriso e le guance le fecero quasi male, come se si fossero disabituate a quel movimento. Eppure prima di entrare nella foresta, aveva riso e riso e riso, pensando ai suoi cugini e alle scappatoie che le aveva raccontato zia Írimë.

Da quanto tempo era entrata in quella foresta?

« _Lammaite_ » disse una voce familiare. «Lainedhel ti ha dato ordine di preparare un piatto per–».

Írissë si voltò verso la porta e lo vide. Il fabbro era fermo sulla soglia della cucina, la fronte corrugata e la mascella serrata, gli occhi puntati su di lei. Aveva indossato una camicia pulita, le mani pallide erano sollevate nell’intento di allacciarla sul petto, i polsini slacciati e svolazzanti attorno ai suoi polsi nerboruti.

Era proprio lui, il fabbro.

Ed era il signore di quel palazzo.

Quello zotico!

«Non ti mancano le parole, quindi» gli disse Írissë, guardandolo negli occhi, e mise in bocca uno dei frutti scuri. Con una scrollata di spalle, tornò a guardare il piatto vuoto. «Forse ti manca solo la buona educazione».

Il fabbro comparve nel suo campo visivo, giusto al margine.

«Non amo intrusi mentre lavoro».

«Bastava dirmelo e me ne sarei andata senza altri tentativi di conversazione. Ho avuto a che fare con altri fabbri di pessimo carattere, so come comportarmi». Írissë prese un altro frutto dal vassoio e se lo rigirò tra le dita. «Ammetti che non sai comportarti con una signora e ripartiamo col piede giusto, questa volta, che ne dici?» Sollevò lo sguardo verso il fabbro e inarcò un sopracciglio.

Il viso di lui sembrava essersi trasformato in pietra. Come una di quelle sculture piene di vita di sua zia Nerdanel, salvo che aveva tutto l’aspetto di una brutta copia, senza vita, solo indignazione.

La cuoca comparve al fianco del fabbro. «Hai ragione, signora, purtroppo non siamo abituati ad avere ospiti. Ma è anche vero che il padrone, quando lavora, _non deve_ essere disturbato».

«Non lo farò più, ma non potevo saperlo prima, non trovi?»

La cuoca annuì. «Senza dubbio, ma tienilo a mente la prossima–».

«Allora, qual è il tuo nome?»

Írissë incontrò gli occhi del fabbro. Aveva davvero dei modacci. Ma lei era superiore a questi comportamenti da zotici, era stata educata come si doveva e sapeva come rispondere a un comportamento così scortese. Si alzò dalla panca, prese un lembo della gonna in una mano e portò l’altra al petto. Chinò la testa al fabbro – e padrone del palazzo! – e disse: «Puoi chiamarmi Ireth, se vuoi. O puoi continuare a chiamarmi signora e mostrarmi rispetto».

Il fabbro aveva raddrizzato la schiena, le labbra serrate. Sembrò considerare il suo nome e una linea gli si era formata tra le sopracciglia. Aveva sciolto i capelli nel tragitto dalla fucina e solo ora Írissë se ne accorse. Erano sottili e lucenti come seta, fin troppo belli per un uomo con tali modi.

«Puoi chiamarmi Eöl» disse lui. «E di certo una stella brilla sul nostro incontro, dama Ireth».

Oh, poteva giurarci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi, dopo aver fatto i salti mortali, con questa mini-long su Aredhel ed Eöl. È passato un po’ di tempo da quando ho accennato a qualche amica l’idea di scrivere una What if su di loro, per il semplice gusto di esplorare una strada diversa da quella tracciata dal Silmarillion, pur sempre costeggiandola lungo tutto il racconto.
> 
> Prima di procedere con le note, devo ringraziare melianar e tyelemmaiwe per la preziosissima assistenza nella creazione dei nomi dei personaggi originali elfici che compariranno e anche per il cavallo (Caproooon!)  
> Vindálf, invece, me lo sono recuperato dalla Völuspá, come richiede la tradizione!
> 
> Ora, via con le note:
> 
>   * Glorfindel cugino di Turgon e Aredhel e co.: secondo il mio headcanon lui è figlio di Írimë/Lalwen, sorella di Fingolfin e quindi questo fa di lui loro cugino. (capitan Ovvio!)
>   * Mancandomi i nomi in Quenya di Ecthelion ed Egalmoth, ho dovuto tenere quelli Sindarin, per quanto la cosa mi turbi nel profondo (OCD!)
>   * Come detto nel dizionarietto, Itarillinkë è un soprannome per cui devo ringraziare **Elleth** (su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth) e su [TheSilmarillionWriters'Guild](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)) per aver coniato il nomignolo per queste sue storie: [Many Journeys - 67. Not on Hope Alone](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=153&chapter=67) e [Lift Her Brow Toward Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1568684). 
>   * La Máya: secondo Quetteparma Quenyallo, sarebbe la versione arcaica di “Maia” (e mi sono fidata) e mi sembrava estremamente adatta a Eöl, mentre fargli usare un giro di parole nel caso di Melian (cavolo, “Melian la Maia” è quasi un tutt’uno, non avrebbe reso “Melian del popolo dei Belain”!). Il problema è, ancora una volta, la mancanza di traduzione. Certo che i Sindar hanno una Maia per Regina e non hanno un termine Sindarin per “Maia”. E chiamare i Maiar “gli Gnocchi” non va bene. Sigh.
>   * Per la serie Eöl e i termini arcaici, Kwende/Kwendi rientra in questo insieme, con altri termini che appariranno qua e là durante la storia. 
> 

> 
> Per il resto, lascio che la storia proceda per precisare altre cosucce, ma per ora eccoci qui con il primo capitolo e spero non sia stato un’esperienza terrificante. Anche perché quelli successivi potrebbero essere peggiori!
> 
> Detto questo, sperando che qualcuno lo legga, ci vediamo la prossima settimana, di giovedì, alla stessa ora (circa), su questi schermi!
> 
> Grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà e deciderà di seguirmi :)
> 
> Kan


	2. Capitolo II. Nelle ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Artanis_ Galadriel  
>  _Curufinwë/Curvo:_ Curufin  
>  _Endórë:_ la Terra di Mezzo  
>  _Írissë:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Írimë:_ Lalwen  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (belongs to [Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Elwë Singollo:_ Elu Thingol  
>  _Moryofinwë/Moryo:_ Caranthir  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
> 

> _Si dice che Aredhel non fosse poi molto riluttante, e che per molti anni la vita che conduceva nel Nan Elmoth non le riuscisse affatto sgradevole. […]_

 

Il padrone di casa, Eöl, non era _solo_ maleducato. Gli piaceva fin troppo stare da solo e Írissë fu indispettita dalla cosa più di quanto si aspettasse. _Non si trattano così gli ospiti_ , si disse, mentre scendeva le scale per la fucina.

E dire che lei non aveva problemi a passare il tempo senza qualcuno a farle compagnia. Ma la foresta fuori da quel palazzo era una trappola, in cui non voleva rimettere piede tanto presto, per quanto più ci pensava più le parole della cuoca – _Naureth_ – assumevano un significato diverso.

_Se non sai come muoverti, signora, non sai come cacciare._

_Nan Elmoth dovrebbe lasciarti uscire a quel punto._

C’era qualcosa da scoprire su quella foresta e Írissë lo avrebbe scoperto, appena avesse capito chi poteva darle quelle informazioni. Che non fosse il padrone di casa, ovvio.

Di certo, non aveva intenzione di ripartire finché non avesse saputo cosa l’aveva bloccata in Nan Elmoth e perché fosse comparso quel sentiero dai grandi alberi, dopo che _per giorni_ non aveva trovato niente.

Ora, però, l’unico luogo in cui volesse vagare con libertà – o quasi – era la casa di Eöl.

Írissë non aveva intenzione di infastidire la servitù, dopotutto non erano obbligati a prestarle attenzione mentre facevano il loro lavoro. Ma era _obbligo_ del padrone di casa fare in modo che gli ospiti ricevessero le attenzioni dovute.

E lei era un’ospite lì, dal momento in cui le aveva concesso di entrare.

La fucina era silenziosa, a parte il rumore delle braci nella forgia, ed Eöl non sembrava essere da nessuna parte. Poco male, avrebbe dato un’occhiata in giro. Írissë andò al tavolo posto lontano dai fuochi, coperto da fogli, tomi rilegati in pelle e ferro, gessi e carboncini, un bilancino di fattura piuttosto rozza e modellini. C’erano molti modelli, di legno e bronzo, in scala di certo. Uno di questi era una piccola armatura, composta su uno scheletro di ferro. Írissë sfiorò il piccolo elmo e lo fece ciondolare.

«Credevo di averti detto che non c’è niente per te qua sotto».

Írissë gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla. Era ora che arrivasse, quello zotico. Si girò e poggiò i fianchi contro il tavolo.

Eöl sfilò la tunica senza maniche, la piegò alla bell’e meglio e la lasciò su una panca. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda, questa volta, e se il maggiordomo che l’aveva accolta al suo arrivo aveva avuto un taglio modesto, il suo padrone sfoggiava capelli lunghi alla vita e portati con un’arroganza che lo faceva sembrare un principe Noldorin.

Cosa che lui _non_ era.

Nemmeno da lontano.

Írissë strinse gli occhi.

Eöl era solo un Moriquende dalle maniere di un Orco.

E non era interessato a un sua risposta. Non restò nemmeno in attesa che lei parlasse: sparì dietro una tenda alla sinistra del tavolo e ne uscì vestito di una camicia sporca e vecchia, un grembiule e guantoni di pelle.

«Mi hai concesso di andare dove voglio e voglio stare _qua sotto_. Quindi, finché non lo deciderò io, ci sarà qualcosa per me in questa fucina».

Eöl scrollò le spalle e fu il gesto più irritante e attraente che Írissë avesse mai visto. Il che era ridicolo.

«A cosa stai lavorando?»

«Cosa ti fa credere che ti risponda oggi, quando non ti ho dato una risposta ieri?»

Eöl arrotolò le maniche fino ai gomiti e le assicurò con una fettuccia a un’asola.

«Non saprei, la consapevolezza che ti ripeterò la domanda finché non avrò una risposta?»

Eöl rispose con un suono nasale. «Libera di provarci».

Írissë si girò di nuovo verso il tavolo e prese uno dei fogli sparsi. Si trattava di schizzi e scritte in un carattere che non aveva mai visto. Sembravano graffi di carboncino sul foglio, così lontani dalle tengwar a cui Írissë era abituata. Erano caratteri rozzi come chi li scriveva.

Ed ecco spiegato perché non aveva mosso un dito nel vederla davanti al tavolo. Anche se lei avesse provato a leggere qualcuno di quegli scritti, non sarebbe stata capace a decifrare la scrittura.

«Come ti dicevo ieri, alcuni dei miei parenti sono fabbri di un certo… _livello_. Non sono estranea alla tua occupazione quanto credi».

Alle sue spalle, provenne un rumore di carboni smossi e una vampata di fiamme. Ma non una risposta.

Oh, ma era un uomo snervante. Írissë posò il foglio e prese uno dei volumi.

«Testi dei Naugrim. Un mio cugino è in buoni rapporti con loro».

Il rumoreggiare alle sue spalle si fermò per un attimo. Giusto un attimo. Il silenzio fu così breve che Írissë avrebbe potuto credere di esserselo immaginato.

«E così, quindi, sei in affari con i Naugrim» proseguì Írissë e posò il volume. Non le serviva provare a leggerlo, sapeva di non poterlo fare. «Che io sappia non condividono le loro conoscenze con molta facilità, al punto che potrebbe venire il dubbio che non abbiano granché da condividere».

«Hanno più sapienza i Naugrim nelle loro roccaforti sotterranee, di voi invasori dall’Ovest».

Írissë fu costretta a voltarsi. E così, l’aveva riconosciuta come Noldo. Non che fosse stato difficile, visto che ieri gli aveva parlato _in Quenya_!

«Per questo vivi sotto terra come loro?»

Eöl si tenne occupato con la punta di piccone del giorno prima e i carboni, ma non degnò Írissë di una risposta. Non che lei se ne fosse aspettata alcuna. Se non altro, sapeva che era una scommessa riuscire a strappargli qualche parola di bocca. Quell’uomo aveva una capacità innata di capire quando una sua risposta sarebbe stata offensiva.

«Non hai avuto a che fare con nessuno di noi, se credi che non ci sia saggezza nel nostro popolo». C’era anche grande follia, ma _questo_ non era necessario dirglielo.

«Ho avuto a che fare con voi. Persino i miei avi ricordano la vostra arroganza, soprattutto quando decideste di partire».

Írissë avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma chiuse la bocca appena si rese conto che qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto sarebbe suonata arrogante alle sue orecchie.

Perciò, appena Eöl riprese il martellare del giorno prima, Írissë decise che forse non voleva stare laggiù a guardarlo.

 

* * *

 

Dama Ireth aveva una capacità innata di distruggere la pace del suo palazzo. Quando lei lo aveva lasciato in pace nella sua fucina, a Eöl era bastato risalire per pranzo per accorgersi che quell’insopportabile donna aveva appena sconvolto l’organizzazione delle sue cucine e persino il menu.

Che _problemi_ aveva il loro menu solito? Se lui voleva mangiare il pasticcio di carne, funghi e pinoli ogni due giorni, perché lei doveva avere qualcosa da ridire a riguardo?

Lammaite non aveva voluto sentire ragioni di tornare all’organizzazione precedente.

«Sarà una Golodh, ma è una Golodh che apprezza la mia cucina meglio di te, padrone» gli aveva detto, con aria scocciata.

Mentre Lammaite recuperava i suoi quaderni di ricette dimenticati, Lainedhel era indaffarato a cercare stoffe di colori chiari e aveva trascinato Angrin nella ricerca.

«La signora ritiene che questo posto abbia bisogno di luce» fu la risposta di Lainedhel alla sua protesta, «e le stelle sanno _quanto_ sono d’accordo con lei, signore».

Al ritorno di Sthalgon, dama Ireth riuscì a intercettare pure lui prima che giungesse da Eöl, così quando il cacciatore sedette nello studio, aveva le sopracciglia inarcate e mille domande negli occhi. Ma, se non altro, non aveva risposto nemmeno a una di quelle che la Golodh doveva avergli posto.

«Hai preso moglie nel giro di due giorni? O l’hai incontrata dai Naugrim del Belegost? Ha pochi peli ed è troppo alta per essere una di loro».

Eöl grugnì e riprese a scribacchiare sul libro dei conti.

«Non l’hai notata nel bosco? L’ho vista sulla via del ritorno, ieri mattina, e sembrava vagare in Nan Elmoth da giorni».

Sthalgon sospirò. «Ho percorso solo i nostri sentieri, non mi aspettavo che potessero esserci intrusi».

«Non ci sarà una prossima volta, ma dovrai fare attenzione tu, in mia assenza».

Sthalgon tacque finché Eöl non posò la penna e chiuse la boccetta d’inchiostro.

«Sta mettendo sottosopra il palazzo».

Eöl si lasciò andare contro lo schiena della sedia e fissò la porta chiusa. Dama Ireth era lì da meno di un giorno e si stava dimostrando _troppo_ per la sua pace. Come gli era venuto in mente di farle trovare la strada per la sua casa? Aveva creduto di impressionarla, una femmina dei Disertori della Seconda Tribù, una _Golodh_? Era stato un illuso, si era aspettato che lei tremasse di fronte alla grandiosità e alla magnanimità della vera Seconda Tribù, ma aveva solo confermato l’arroganza di cui erano capaci questi Golodhrim. Elu Thingol aveva fatto bene a vietare il loro ingresso nel suo regno ed Eöl avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarlo.

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Puoi sempre chiedermi di accompagnarla fuori da Nan Elmoth».

Eöl inarcò un sopracciglio. «Le ho chiesto a pranzo quale fosse la sua meta, prima di addentrarsi nella foresta. E mi ha risposto che il suo cavallo è azzoppato e che partirà quando lo riterrà in condizione di muoversi. Non era quello che le avevo chiesto». Ma lo aveva chiesto per sapere quando si sarebbe levata di mezzo.

Allora aveva chiesto a Nordal di prendersi cura dell’animale e fargli rapporto, perché quella scusa era _così_ comoda che Eöl stentava a crederle.

Ma a Sthalgon questo non importava.

«Cosa voleva da te?»

«Quando mi ha visto con la selvaggina, mi ha chiesto di andare a parlarle appena avessi mangiato e mi fossi dato una pulita» disse Sthalgon con una risatina. «Non ha considerato che potessi voler salutare Lamme, prima di fare tutte queste cose».

«Credo che dovrai deluderla: ho bisogno che tu riparta al più presto».

Sthalgon corrugò la fronte e annuì.

Eöl riprese in mano la penna e se la rigirò tra le dita. «Scopri se qualcuno la sta cercando e se sì, chi. Non credo che una dama dei Golodhrim possa andare dispersa senza scatenare un certo subbuglio». Ed era vestita di _bianco_ , per tutte le stelle del firmamento. Non era una dama qualsiasi, doveva essere la figlia di qualche famiglia importante. Avrebbe dovuto cacciarla dalla foresta al più presto, prima che la famiglia di lei calasse su Nan Elmoth per riprendersela come se lui l’avesse rapita o qualche altra strana idea da Golodh arrogante.

Che se la riprendessero pure. Lui non aveva voluto che lei piantasse radici, solo che non insozzasse il terreno della foresta con i suoi resti.

«Saluta Lammaite e riparti, e spero le stelle ti portino notizie al più presto» disse Eöl.

Dopo di che, tornò a scrivere sul libro dei conti, senza aspettare di vedere il cenno di assenso di Sthalgon. Aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare.

Per esempio, a quanto gli sarebbe costata questa ospite piena di pretese.

 

* * *

 

Fare il pane era lo stesso che si fosse a Tirion sotto la luce degli Alberi, in un accampamento intorno al lago Mithrim con grano umido e vecchio, nelle cucine di Ondolindë a ridere con Itarillinkë o in un buco sotto terra in una foresta ingannatrice.

Naureth non aveva perso tempo a insegnarle alcune delle sue ricette di pane dolce con pezzetti di frutti che si trovavano nel bosco e Írissë aveva trovato che il tempo passava più in fretta in quella tana di tasso se lo passava con occupazioni familiari e non cercando di parlare col padrone di casa. Che comunque era sempre rintanato nella sua fucina e a malapena risaliva per cena. Suo zio era stato lo stesso, da quel che lei ricordava dei racconti di Tyelko e Curvo, e molto spesso soffriva di quella strana malattia che colpiva tutti i fabbri.

Era pazzia, forse.

Írissë si passò un braccio sulla fronte, dove i capelli si erano appiccicati per il sudore, e sospirò. Se lui credeva di poterla ignorare in quel modo, oh, cascava proprio male. Compose la pasta di pane e sorrise soddisfatta al suo lavoro. Se non voleva ascoltare le sue parole, gli avrebbe fatto _mangiare_ i suoi messaggi.

Dispose tutto sulla pala e lasciò il pane nel forno a cuocere.

Naureth rientrò in cucina e indossò il grembiule e il turbante, con cui conteneva i capelli castani quando aveva a che fare col cibo.

«Come procede la cottura?»

Írissë strinse la testa nelle spalle e si poggiò con i fianchi al tavolo. «Ho appena infornato».

Naureth si mosse subito per preparare i pranzi della giornata, lamentandosi di Angrin che puliva così male che lei doveva passare dopo di lui a ripulire, commentando i modi impacciati di Lainedhel e qualsiasi cosa l’avesse occupata quella mattina.

«Il cacciatore è già partito?»

«Subito ieri sera, signora. Il padrone aveva altri compiti da fargli svolgere». Naureth sospirò.

Poco importava che lei gli avesse chiesto di parlargli. Ma aveva capito che c’era stato lo zampino di Eöl di mezzo e aveva già sfogato la su rabbia a sufficienza scuoiando lepri e fagiani quella mattina. Turno aveva quella stessa pessima abitudine e, se da suo fratello Írissë poteva sopportarlo, da uno sconosciuto scorbutico _no_.

Írissë sedette alla panca davanti al tavolo della cucina, mentre nell’aria si levava il profumo del pane cotto.

«Credi mi tratti in questo modo perché ce l’ha con qualsiasi ospite indesiderato o perché ha qualche problema con me in particolare?»

Alla sua domanda, la cuoca fermò un attimo il suo ronzare da una parte all’altra della cucina. Poi riprese a muoversi.

«Non è di certo colpa tua, signora. Posso vedere che i suggerimenti che tu ci hai dato gli danno fastidio, ma è solo perché non sopporta nemmeno un minimo di cambiamento. Se i suoi genitori non si fossero già incamminati verso l’Ovest quando lui era giovane e affezionato a loro, lui sarebbe rimasto lì e mai avrebbe valicato neppure le Montagne Nebbiose».

Írissë raggiunse la cuoca e la seguì nei suoi giri. «Ho sentito parlare di quelle montagne solo nei racconti della Lunga Marcia. Le avete visti di recente?» Erano quindi più Moriquendi di quanto Írissë avesse creduto!

Naureth ridacchiò. «Oh, no, è passato un po’ di tempo. Le due lampade celesti non si erano ancora levate a coprire le stelle, quando Elu Thingol ci ha accolti nel suo regno. Il padrone ha potuto sfoggiare le conoscenze che aveva sviluppato in un periodo passato dai Naugrim e il Re ne è stato molto compiaciuto. Dobbiamo a lui se abbiamo il permesso di vivere tranquilli in questa foresta, secondo le nostre usanze».

Oh, Írissë non aveva dubbi che quell’Elfo Scuro di Singollo avesse gradito le capacità di Eöl. Ma era solo perché non aveva mai potuto vedere le capacità dei Noldor e mai le avrebbe viste, se avesse continuato a dare il benvenuto solo ai figli di Arafinwë. Per quanto volesse loro bene, i suoi cugini erano comunque più Vanyar e Teleri, che Noldor – con eccezione di Artanis che era l’altra cocca di zia Írimë. Forse era meglio così, Írissë non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere ad altri cugini come Tyelko, Curvo e Moryo!

«Credevo che i Naugrim fossero sospettosi verso gli stranieri, almeno quanto Elu Thingol».

«Ma lo sono. Il padrone è riuscito ad avvicinarne alcuni, lui da _solo_ , e ha dovuto convincerli che il suo interesse per la lavorazione dei metalli fosse genuino. Così poi è tornato a chiamarci e dirci che avremmo avuto un tetto sopra le nostre teste per i mesi successivi. È stata una vera benedizione!» Naureth sparse una polverina colorata nell’impasto che stava preparando e presto la pasta assunse un colore tra il giallo e l’arancio. «Il viaggio tra le Montagne Nebbiose e i Monti Azzurri è stato molto difficile, quelle terre sono infestate da creature del Signore della Notte e avevamo perso alcuni dei nostri compagni, perché non avevamo armi adatte alle creature che abbiamo incontrato».

«Posso solo immaginare quanto deve essere stato terribile» disse Írissë, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani di Naureth, intente a lavorare su quelle palline giallo-arancio. «Cosa vi ha spinti a partire? A lasciare le vostre terre?»

Naureth prese un pezzo di impasto e lo modellò a formare una pallina. «Vedi, signora, la situazione non era migliore deve ci trovavamo prima. La nostra tribù viaggiava di continuo, alcuni volevano cacciare le creature maligne, altri volevano solo allontanarsene il più possibile. Ma non era l’unica divisione presente. Uno dei Cacciatori di Araw viveva tra noi e non tutti la vedevano di buon occhio. Noi, che abbiamo intrapreso il viaggio fino a Ovest, cercavamo solo un luogo in cui vivere lontano da quelle lotte. E in un luogo protetto, ma come vedi abbiamo dovuto viaggiare molto lontano per trovarlo».

Le sembrava così strano avere a che fare con Quendi dell’Estremo Est, che avevano percorso tutto il cammino da soli, senza alcun Vala a guidarli e proteggerli dai pericoli. In quanti erano partiti? Quanti si erano persi per strada? Non poteva che provare una certa vicinanza a loro: la traversata dell’Helcaraxë aveva lasciato quegli stessi segni su di lei e gli altri che avevano seguito suo padre. Turno aveva perso la moglie e la dolce Itarillinkë era stata piccola e presto senza madre. Anche questi Quendi avevano perso consorti, genitori, parenti o addirittura figli in quel viaggio? Di certo, dei genitori di Eöl non sembrava esservi traccia nel palazzo e nessuno della servitù gli somigliava. Se gli abitanti di quel palazzo erano tutti i superstiti di quel lungo viaggio attraverso la Endórë, allora dovevano aver perso molti compagni lungo la strada.

Naureth aveva riempito una teglia di quelle palline di pasta gialla, prima che Írissë ritrovasse le parole. Almeno, quelle giuste. Perché di parole ne aveva tante, ma nessuna di quelle era appropriata dopo il racconto che la cuoca le aveva fatto.

«Ti ringrazio per le risposte che mi hai dato, Naureth. Non posso dire che mi è facile sopportare le maniere del tuo padrone, ma mi hai fatto capire come sia potuto diventare così».

Non che intendesse rimanere lì abbastanza per capirlo meglio. Ma era divertente avere a che fare con quelle persone. Passare quei giorni in quella tana di tasso, prima di tornare nella foresta, era meno pesante di quanto avesse temuto.

Írissë non moriva proprio dalla voglia di tornare a vagare nelle tenebre Nan Elmoth. Avrebbe dovuto parlare prima col cacciatore, per farsi spiegare come sopravvivere a quella foresta se non fosse riuscita a uscirne subito.

Naureth rise piano e le tirò una manata piena di farina sul braccio. Qualsiasi cosa stesse per dirle, appena guardò la manica, fu interrotta da un: «Ma hai bisogno di vestiti nuovi per il tuo viaggio, perché hai rindossato questo?»

Írissë abbassò lo sguardo sul vestito da viaggio. Lo aveva tolto il giorno prima per lavarlo e rammendarlo, ma non era più bello come prima, era consumato e avrebbe dovuto rattopparlo per dargli un aspetto meno consunto. Non era qualcosa con cui mostrarsi troppo in giro, ma per un viaggio di corsa verso la casa di Tyelko e Curvo poteva andare.

«Ci sono affezionata» disse a Naureth ed era vero. «I tuoi vestiti, per quanto molto belli e di ottima fattura, sono troppo scuri, non mi piace come mi stanno addosso. So che potrebbe sembrare un capriccio». Non lo era. Ma non vedeva perché raccontare a una sconosciuta la ragione per cui indossava abiti bianchi e argento ogni giorno da quando aveva messo piede nella Terra di Mezzo.

Naureth scosse la testa con forza e per un attimo Írissë temette che il turbante le sarebbe caduto.

«Chiederò a Lainedhel di provvedere lui e fare una lista dell’occorrente soprattutto. Bisognerà chiedere al più presto al padrone di andare a comprare quel che serve, prima che il tuo cavallo sia guarito e tu fugga con la stessa velocità con cui sei arrivata.

Írissë non poté far altro che sorridere e stringersi nelle spalle. Era lì solo da due giorni, ma aveva imparato che con Naureth non si discuteva.

 

* * *

 

Eöl scrutò la scultura di pane disposta su un vassoio sul suo tavolo da lavoro. Non aveva dubbio su chi fosse l’autrice di quella scena. Un martello enorme era pronto a calare sulla testa di uno sgorbio che, dai capelli lunghi color ribes nero, l’espressione arcigna fatta di pezzi di foglie e rametti e gli strumenti da lavoro, non poteva che essere lui. Dama Ireth aveva fin troppo tempo libero, se poteva sprecarlo a cucinargli forme di pane così... fantasiose.

Era evidente che non si preoccupava della salute del suo cavallo quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Eöl scosse il capo e spezzò un pezzo del martello di pane e lo mise in bocca. Che Lammaite le lasciasse tanta libertà nella sua _preziosissima_ cucina era un altro problema che andava affrontato. Presto, lui si sarebbe dovuto aspettare di trovare topi morti nella minestra, se questa forma di pane era il messaggio che lui aveva intuito.

Masticò piano, temendo di trovare in quell’impasto qualcosa che gli avrebbe spaccato i denti, ma era solo buono. Scoprì che ogni parte conteneva un ripieno diverso, di frutta secca e frutti di bosco a seconda del colore della zona. Si ritrovò a sorridere quando staccò un braccio alla sua copia e andò alla forgia.

Eöl aveva delle consegne da portare a termine e non aveva più tempo di lavorare su modelli e prove. Era ora del galvorn, o non sarebbe riuscito a finire quando avrebbe dovuto. Ripulì il piano di lavoro da tutto, tranne gli attrezzi, e ravvivò il fuoco. Andò in magazzino e, quando ne uscì, con lingotti di galvorn e ferro in una cesta, una figura era comparsa nella sua fucina e lo attendeva davanti al fuoco centrale.

Eöl non aveva dubbi su chi fosse. Ma continuò a fare quel che doveva fare come se nulla fosse. Versò del galvorn nel crogiolo nel forno e infine tornò al tavolo di lavoro.

Dama Ireth aveva seguito ogni suo movimento, come un gatto pigro, le palpebre calate. Per quanto consunto, alla luce del fuoco, il suo abito un tempo bianco si incendiava e diventava accecante e luminoso quanto la lampada dorata.

Eppure, sotto gli alberi di Nan Elmoth lei gli era sembrata come la lampada argentata della notte.

Quella doveva essere dimostrazione a sufficienza di come dama Ireth fosse l’incarnazione di tutto quello che c’era di odioso nei Goelydh. Come lo era il suo continuo ronzargli attorno, rallentando il suo lavoro, il tutto per attirare la sua attenzione.

Non era necessario tutto quell’impegno per attirare la sua attenzione.

Eöl era già _fin troppo_ attento a lei.

«Hai gradito lo spuntino?» gli chiese dama Ireth, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli.

Eöl le diede le spalle per controllare lo stato del galvorn nel crogiolo. Il fuoco era caldo e presto sarebbe stato appena sopportabile, ma era meglio che guardarla.

«Invierò i complimenti alla cuoca se necessario».

«Molto gentile». C’era una vena ironica nella sua voce.

Non avrebbe risposto a quella che era l’ennesima provocazione. Dama Ireth stava cercando di fargli perdere la pazienza e ci sarebbe riuscita se il calore del forno non lo avesse tenuto ben ancorato alle sue occupazioni. Aveva da fare. Doveva lavorare alle sue proposte per Vindálf.

Il galvorn nel crogiolo si stava liquefacendo con lentezza e la donna alle sue spalle si stava trasformando in una presenza ingombrante. Non riusciva a distogliere la sua mente da lei, cercava di intuire cose lei stesse pensando o facendo, quale espressione avesse assunto, al punto che avrebbe fatto meglio a voltarsi e guardarla per interrompere tutte quelle congetture.

Dovette distrarsi un attimo, ma a sufficienza perché lei comparisse al suo fianco, così vicina che la sua gonna gli coprì uno dei piedi e una spalla sfiorò la sua. Doveva stare _così_ attaccata a lui?

«Quel metallo non è qualcosa che abbia mai visto».

«Perché non puoi averlo visto, non nell’Ovest oltre il Mare». Gli diede una certa soddisfazione pronunciare quelle parole. «L’ho creato io».

«Di cosa si tratta?»

«È una lega di mia creazione, e contiene la materia di cui sono fatte le stelle. Un dono del cielo, di cui, a quanto pare, i vostri amati Belain non vi hanno reso partecipi».

Eöl girò la testa il necessario per osservare il viso di lei con più facilità e lo sorprese non trovare indignazione, ma un’espressione pensosa. Come se stesse riflettendo davvero sul perché i Belain non avessero mostrato loro quel metallo, e non stesse cercando mille modi per dirgli che le sue parole non avevano senso e che i Belain non avevano nascosto nulla ai loro beniamini.

«Qual è il suo aspetto una volta forgiato? Brilla come le stelle? Come se il cielo fosse imprigionato nel metallo?»

Eöl scosse il capo e dama Ireth incontrò il suo sguardo, le pupille ridotte a una capocchia di spillo per aver fissato il fuoco troppo a lungo. Ma presto, il grigio azzurro dei suoi occhi fu inghiottito dal nero e, da una distesa di ghiaccio, i suoi occhi diventarono il cielo notturno, prima della comparsa delle stelle.

Come il _galvorn_.

«L’ingrediente base del galvorn era un frammento di stella, che si deve essere spento nella caduta dal cielo, e ha perso la luminosità di un tempo. In lega con gli altri metalli, una volta forgiato, assume lo stesso nero di un cielo senza stelle. E senza la _vostra_ lampada argentata».

Dama Ireth tornò a guardare il fuoco. «Come quando la tenebra è calata sul Reame Beato» mormorò ed Eöl non le chiese spiegazioni. Non doveva chiederle di cosa stesse parlando. Non doveva interessargli.

E bastò il suo silenzio ad allontanare dama Ireth dal forno ed Eöl le diede le spalle, finché non sentì i suoi passi lievi risalire le scale di pietra.

 

* * *

 

Era passata una settimana, ormai, e quella sera, a cena, Eöl le fece _l’onore_ di sedere a tavola con lei. Era stato strano tutto il giorno, aveva lavorato poco in fucina e, al ritorno del cacciatore, si era rintanato con lui nello studio.

Fino a ora.

Írissë inarcò le sopracciglia nel vederlo accomodarsi davanti a lei, all’estremità opposta di un tavolo, troppo grande per la solitudine in cui viveva e per l’antipatia che aveva per qualsiasi essere vivente. Solo quando aveva a che fare con i metalli sembrava diverso. Quel tavolo doveva essere troppo anche per i pasti che era abituato a farsi servire, con massimo tre piatti, di cui la maggior parte erano radici e strani tuberi del bosco, accompagnati da pasticci di carne da far venire la nausea.

Eöl inarcò un sopracciglio in risposta, ma non parlò. Oh, lasciava sempre a lei l’onore di avere la prima parola e, spesso, anche l’ultima.

Era pieno di onori per lei.

«Mi concederai questa volta di parlare con il tuo cacciatore, o non mi è permesso da qualche legge di cui sono a conoscenza solo i tuoi servitori?»

Eöl prese il coltello e iniziò a spolpare il fagiano, arrivato col cacciatore, nel vassoio davanti al suo piatto. Strappò le cosce e le ali, iniziò a tirar via la carne dalla cassa toracica, tutto con perfetta calma e controllo. Ma non le rispose.

«Vedrò di bloccarlo e costringerlo a parlare, allora, se non c’è alcuna legge che me lo vieti».

Írissë prese uno dei vassoi, pieno delle palline gialle che aveva fatto Naureth pochi giorni prima e che, aveva scoperto, andavano mangiate dopo averle lasciate immerse a lungo in una salsina molto liquida e molto speziata. Si servì con tutto, tranne il fagiano che Eöl stava pulendo con cura. Avrebbe preso una coscia, se il vassoio non fosse stato troppo lontano per raggiungerlo senza lanciarsi sul tavolo.

Anche se non sarebbe stata una pessima mossa, visto come le sue parole non sembravano sortire alcun effetto.

Eöl proseguì a strappare la carne del petto dalle costole sottili e Írissë si concesse di studiarlo per bene. Se lo avesse messo a disagio, sarebbe stato un bene!

Il viso sempre imbronciato o ingrugnito di Eöl era privo di qualsiasi linea che indicasse cosa avesse in mente. Per quanto ne sapeva lei, poteva avere la mente sgombera da qualsiasi pensiero. Aveva un’espressione fin troppo impassibile perché stesse pensando a qualcosa.

Oggi, Eöl portava i capelli sciolti e che scendevano dietro le spalle, come un mantello di tenebra. Invece di dargli un aspetto più nobile, contribuivano a farlo sembrare, se possibile, più selvatico. Nemmeno gli abiti da nobile Sinda lo aiutavano. Írissë avrebbe potuto dire che sembrava più civilizzato nella fucina, con i capelli legati come capitava e i vestiti consunti, che in quella stanza, con una veste elegante e i capelli pettinati, tra il mobilio di ottima fattura. Ma in qualsiasi ambiente si trovasse, Eöl era in contrasto con quello che lo circondava. Non era un uomo di queste terre, era un Elfo Scuro che aveva viaggiato troppo a Ovest.

Cosa lo aveva spinto fino al Beleriand? Era stato solo l’affetto per i suoi genitori? Cosa lo aveva tenuto in questa foresta, rintanato sotto terra?

Eöl posò il coltello e pulì le mani nel tovagliolo di fianco al piatto. Senza aprire bocca, spinse la sedia all’indietro e le portò il vassoio.

Írissë sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorpresa dal gesto che lo metteva al suo servizio, in un certo senso. Ma bastò l’espressione del suo viso, la mascella serrata e gli occhi ridotti a fessure, per dirle che si sbagliava. Non lo stava facendo per lei. C’era qualche altro motivo per quel gesto, qualche motivo che metteva lei nella posizione di dipendere da lui.

La cosa la infastidì. Le faceva venir voglia di gettare a terra il tovagliolo e obbligarlo a raccoglierlo, lui e quella sua faccia arrogante.

«Vorrei sapere dove il tuo cacciatore trova la selvaggina. Nei giorni che ho passato nella foresta, non sono riuscita a trovare _una_ bestia da cacciare». A parte la quaglia che proteggeva il suo nido, ma non aveva avuto il cuore di ucciderla.

E a Írissë sembrava di giustificarsi, per quanto non ci fosse alcuna ragione per cui giustificarsi con _lui_.

«Non parlerai col mio cacciatore finché non te lo concederò io. Ci sono cose in questa foresta che non sono per voi _Goelydh_ ».

Írissë strinse gli occhi a quella parola, pronunciata con tono sprezzante. L’aveva già sentita, non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con l’astio dei Sindar nei loro confronti. Ma che fosse questo _Moriquende_ a usarla, le dava _fastidio_. _Lui_ non doveva chiamarla _così_.

«Cosa credi che potrei fare? Ho sempre cacciato, so cosa fare, so come comportarmi, non avrei bisogno di una balia».

Eöl prese dei bocconi dal petto del fagiano e glieli mise nel piatto. Così, a mani nude, come un selvaggio.

«Voi Goelydh avete questa abilità nel cambiare, _sfregiare_ tutto quello che di primordiale rimane in queste terre. Nan Elmoth non soffrirà per il vostro passaggio».

Írissë strinse la mano intorno al polso di Eöl, prima che lui potesse mettere altra carne nel suo piatto. Le punte delle dita non toccavano la punta del pollice dall’altra parte.

«Parli di me come se io fossi un esercito di Orchi. Non voglio distruggere la tua foresta, voglio capire come cacciare. Perché avrei potuto morire di fame pochi giorni fa. Se ci sono regole, le voglio imparare e rispettare, ma permettimi di fare qualcosa nel mio tempo qui».

Eöl puntò lo sguardo sulla mano di Írissë intorno al suo polso e lo risollevò, piano, fino a incontrare i suoi occhi. Sotto le dita, Írissë sentiva il battito del suo cuore.

«Non ti serve avere qualcosa con cui occupare il tempo. Domani te ne andrai».

Írissë strinse la presa attorno al suo polso.

«Il mio cavallo non è in condizioni–».

«Il tuo cavallo è sempre stato in forze. Questa settimana passata a riposo lo ha rinvigorito, ora puoi prenderlo e cavalcare fino ai tuoi parenti».

Írissë strinse gli occhi.

«So chi sono i tuoi parenti. Quei tuoi parenti fabbri, che hai visto lavorare in fucina, non sono altro che la causa per cui voi Goelydh siete tornati in queste terre, non è così?»

Írissë ritrasse la mano, come bruciata, e qualcosa brillò negli occhi scuri di Eöl.

«La tua gita da ribelle è finita, Aredhel Ar-Feiniel. Torna a casa, come ci si aspetta da una buona principessa Golodhrim».

Una buona principessa. Gita da ribelle. I suoi epessë. Írissë si alzò in piedi di scatto e la sedia cadde a terra con un gran fracasso.

Erano faccia a faccia, ma Eöl non sembrava turbato da quel suo movimento né dalla vicinanza. Come se lo avesse previsto, come se avesse lavorato per quello scopo. Be’, aveva ottenuto quel che voleva, ma forse non era pronto alle conseguenze.

Lui e quella sua _preziosa_ solitudine.

«La mia non è una gitarella da principessa ribelle. Mi son persa nella foresta, questo è vero, ma credo che non sarei giunta fin qui, in questo tuo palazzo, se _tu_ non me lo avessi concesso. Volevi la mia presenza, volevi incontrarmi, vero? Che vuoi da me? Riversarmi addosso la tua bile contro il mio popolo? Fallo!» Írissë afferrò i lati del vassoio, glielo tolse di mano e lo posò sul tavolo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. «Perché io non me ne andrò di qui, finché _tu_ non desidererai che io resti nel tuo palazzo per _sempre_ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direi che, se nel primo capitolo eravamo sempre lì vicino al canon, con Eöl che fa qualcosa e Írissë che si trova da lui, ora la curva del what if dovrebbe essersi allontanata parecchio dal canon.  
> Così come si sono ridotte vertiginosamente le citazioni. Ma torneranno, è una promessa! Anche perché qui siamo nel grosso del cucito. In pratica, ho messo una toppa diversa da quella che si intuiva dal Silmarillion.
> 
> L’unica nota di questo capitolo: non si sa precisamente di cosa fosse fatto il galvorn e siccome Eöl è noto per aver forgiato due spade da un meteorite, mi son chiesta se nel galvorn (doveva essere una lega, o se fosse stato un metallo come il mithril non sarebbe stato solo Eöl a usarlo) non ci fosse una percentuale di quel meteorite o di altri meteoriti.  
> Il galvorn in lingotti è decisamente il modo più semplice per stoccarlo una volta composto e credo sia la cosa più interessante che abbia imparato dai video molto “forgia for dummies” che ho visto, lol.
> 
> Grazie a chi sta leggendo e a chi ha appena iniziato a leggere!
> 
> La prossima settimana tornerò a postare nel mio giorno del cuore: perciò, a mercoledì, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	3. Capitolo III. Sentieri nella foresta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Curufinwë/Curvo:_ Curufin  
>  _Elwë Singollo:_ Elu Thingol  
>  _Findekáno/Finno:_ Fingon  
>  _Írissë:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Írimë:_ Lalwen  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (belongs to[Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Laurefindil/Lauro:_ Glorfindel  
>  _Moryofinwë/Moryo:_ Caranthir  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
> Oromë: _Araw_  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
> Valar: _Belain_  
>  Yavanna: _Ivon_

Quando Eöl mandò il cacciatore da lei, Írissë seppe di aver vinto. Era stato più semplice di quanto si fosse aspettata, abituata com’era alla resistenza dei suoi cugini, ma dichiarare che sarebbe rimasta lì e lasciare la sala da pranzo senza finire la cena era bastato a colpire il segno. Certo, ci era voluta un’altra settimana, una settimana di Eöl che si rifiutava di vederla e Naureth che sospirava esasperata, ma era stato davvero poco tempo. Solo Moryo aveva una resistenza così scarsa, ma riusciva comunque a resisterle almeno per un mese!

«Puoi chiamarmi Cútirion, signora» le disse il cacciatore, portando una mano al petto.

Su sua richiesta, le raccontò come fosse possibile trovare selvaggina in quel bosco, le specie che avrebbe potuto trovare, come capire quando bisognava lasciarle perché si riproducessero e quando si potevano cacciare, le piante e le erbe da riconoscere per avere la certezza di aver imboccato il sentiero giusto. Sembrava esserci un Nan Elmoth parallelo, invisibile ai visitatori, accessibile solo a chi aveva il permesso di Eöl e la guida dei suoi servitori.

Írissë sapeva di non avere gli abiti adatti per andare a caccia e che le vesti che Naureth aveva commissionato a Lainedhel erano giusto adatte per girare nel palazzo, non per il viaggio come aveva inteso la cuoca.

Così, salutato il cacciatore, Írissë andò a far visita al maggiordomo. Dovette girare per i corridoi e le stanze vuote del palazzo, prima di trovarlo nella sua stanza. Oggi non doveva essere giorno di pulizie, ma di rammendi, a giudicare dalla pila di abiti sul tavolo da lavoro e quello su cui era chinato, con ago e filo in mano su una cucitura aperta.

«Credi sia possibile tirar fuori una tunica più resistente e un paio di braghe dal tessuto che hai a disposizione?» gli chiese, dopo averlo salutato ed essersi seduta di fianco a lui sulla panchetta.

«Il padrone partirà a giorni. Se puoi aspettare qualche settimana, potrò ordinargli l’esatto tessuto di cui avresti bisogno».

Qualche settimana? Eöl avrebbe avuto qualche settimana di respiro, lontano da lei?

Forse non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi, qualcosa lo aveva pur ottenuto, con quella minaccia.

Írissë portò una mano al cuore. «Ti ringrazio, Lainedhel».

Lainedhel sorrise. «Se nel frattempo vuoi guardare i modelli che ho nel mio quaderno, siamo sempre in tempo a fare delle modifiche su un disegno già esistente».

Così il resto della mattinata passò a sfogliare i modelli di Lainedhel, che si rivelarono strani, con linee severe e pratiche ma con qualcosa che sapeva di corteccia e foresta, e poi c’erano fasce, frange e drappeggi di tessuti diversi che staccavano del tutto dal resto. Erano molto lontani dalla moda Noldorin e da quel poco che Írissë aveva visto di quella Sindarin. Erano quasi affascinanti, di sicuro li trovava curiosi.

Quando, infine, Írissë raggiunse Naureth in cucina, sedette al tavolo a separare i germogli dai gambi delle strane verdure che la cuoca aveva chiamato _asparagi_. Erano sottili e piccoli, ma li aveva mangiati nei giorni precedenti con vari condimenti e conosceva il loro sapore fresco e selvatico, ma Naureth non aveva voluto dirle dove li avesse trovati. Írissëli aveva visti ai bordi dei muretti nelle campagne vicino ad Alqualondë, quando aveva passato del tempo a passeggiare tra i campi con Turno e Findaráto, ma non aveva mai creduto che fossero commestibili, solo delle erbacce.

Naureth parlava per lo più con sé stessa ed era un sottofondo confortante, finché non diventò monotono come la pulitura degli asparagi.

«E così Eöl sta per partire?» le chiese.

Naureth si limitò a un «Mh-mh», mentre seguiva la cottura di una salsina che le stava dando problemi da giorni. _Se gli ingredienti non sono freschi, c’è poco da fare_ , le aveva detto, giusto la mattina prima. Ma eccola ancora a provare a salvare la sua salsa dal nome che Írissë non ricordava. Aveva un suono fastidioso e così rozzo che non poteva essere neppure Sindarin. Írissë era curiosa di assaggiarla, comunque, e Naureth le aveva assicurato che l’avrebbe fatto, in un’occasione speciale, e non aveva aggiunto altro.

Írissë sapeva che, a quel punto, non avrebbe tirato fuori nulla da Naureth. La cuoca amava parlare, ma amava ancora di più i suoi segreti.

«Dove andrà?» chiese Írissë. «Lainedhel intende dargli un ordine di tessuti e altri utensili, immagino vada in una grossa città?»

Naureth posò il cucchiaio al bordo di un piattino vicino al piano intorno al forno, e infilò di nuovo il vaso di terracotta dentro la porticina sotto il fuoco.

«Non ha a che fare con quelli della tua stirpe, né con i Sindar, se è questo che vuoi sapere» disse Naureth. Passò le mani sul grembiule e andò a prendere qualcosa dalla credenza. «È con i Naugrim che ha a che fare e, lungo i Monti Azzurri, arrivano gli Hwenti dal Dorwinion col vino per la corte e altre merci dall’Est. I Naugrim si riforniscono dagli Hwenti per molti materiali che arrivano dai loro cugini nelle Montagne Rosse e il padrone riesce a ottenere prezzi molto vantaggiosi unendosi alle trattative dei Naugrim».

Írissë abbassò le braccia, coltello e un asparago in mano, e guardò Naureth a bocca aperta. «Commerciate con gli–». Non poteva chiamarli Avari o Moriquendi, di certo! «Con gli Elfi dell’Est? Ne esistono ancora?»

Naureth si voltò. «Non ti ho detto che noi lo siamo?»

«Ma siete qui da secoli, potrebbe essere successo di tutto nel mentre».

«Be’, non è successo di tutto. E commerciamo con gli Abari, sì, i _Morbin_ , come amate dire tanto da queste parti». Naureth rise. «Come se non fossimo tutti nati Morbin!»

Írissë non aveva che dire a riguardo. Nei giorni passati in questo palazzo, in quella che sembrava una casa in perfetto stile Sindarin, aveva sempre colto un che di diverso sotto la superficie, come se Eöl e i suoi servitori tenessero imbrigliata la loro natura di Moriquendi sotto le maniere dei Sindar. La cosa la metteva a disagio non perché la disturbasse sapere che erano diversi, ma perché li capiva più di quanto avesse creduto. Lo stesso sapore del Sindarin sulla sua lingua le ricordava che lei stessa era in una situazione simile alla loro.

Che fosse questo ad attrarla tanto degli abitanti di questo palazzo?

Non poteva di certo essere solo la spigolosità del suo padrone. Quella non era una caratteristica attraente, al contrario!

«Signora» la chiamò Naureth e Írissë girò la testa per guardarla. «Vuoi andartene mentre il padrone è in viaggio?»

«No» disse. «Sono solo curiosa di cosa vada a fare».

C’era verità in quelle parole. Non voleva rimettersi in viaggio, per adesso. Con sua grande sorpresa, si stava trovando bene in quello strano palazzo sotto terra. Non aveva regole, non aveva limitazioni e neppure obblighi, e c’era tanto da scoprire in quei suoi abitanti un po’ bislacchi e il loro padrone che preferiva la compagnia di pietre e metalli a quello degli esseri viventi.

Eppure era lo stesso uomo che all’ingresso della sua casa aveva una sala simile a una foresta, che si apriva sul cielo stellato.

Naureth inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Se lo avessi chiesto a lui, non mi avrebbe dato risposta».

Naureth rise. «Questo è vero! Ahimè, ha un pessimo carattere, ma lo hai intuito da sola». Le ammiccò, con un sorrisetto. «I tuoi tentativi di interessarti al suo lavoro non sono stati efficaci, vero?»

Con un sospiro, Írissë scosse la testa.

«Imporgli la tua presenza a gran voce lo è stato».

Quelle parole chiusero in discorso: Naureth mandò Írissë a sedere in sala da pranzo, perché era pronto.

 

* * *

 

Quando Eöl uscì dal corridoio nell’atrio stellato, dama Ireth aveva il naso rivolto alla volta del salone, verso il cielo illuminato dal sole, che gli alberi millenari di Nan Elmoth coprivano con le loro fronde. Si fermò sui suoi passi e inspirò a fondo.

Anche in quel momento, dama Ireth ebbe lo stesso effetto su di lui del giorno in cui l’aveva vista vagare nella foresta, bianca e straniera e più bella di quanto dovesse essere, anche in quegli abiti presi in prestito. Scoprì, con fastidio, che il suo corpo era teso e le sue mani volevano afferrarla e toccare quella pelle pallida, solo per vedere e sentire il contrasto con la sua, come quando lei gli aveva stretto il polso qualche sera prima. Lei sarebbe stata morbida e vellutata sotto le sue dita dure e callose. La semplice idea di toccarla e renderla meno distante e perfetta gli seccava la bocca e causava una sensazione che _mai_ aveva provato.

Quanto avrebbe voluto che lei se ne andasse. Non gli piaceva provare quelle sensazioni, quei _desideri_. Poteva fare a meno di tutto ciò.

Ma, ora, non poteva restare nell’ombra a guardarla. Le avrebbe dato strane idee. L’avrebbe resa trionfante.

«Se speri che arrivi qualcosa dall’alto, puoi continuare a star lì a sperare».

Dama Ireth si voltò di scatto, i lunghi capelli neri seguirono il movimento come un mantello di seta leggera. L’aveva colta alla sprovvista e la cosa gli dava una certa soddisfazione, dopo giorni senza vederla. Aveva sperato che in quella settimana lei si stufasse di aspettarlo, ma si era reso conto di quanto fosse ridicola quell’idea. Lei voleva esasperarlo e non si sarebbe mossa di lì finché non ci fosse riuscita. Ed Eöl era rassegnato che lei non se ne sarebbe andata per la noia, non quando Lammaite e Lainedhel le davano corda.

Lainedhel aveva persino preparato una lista con le stoffe necessarie per realizzare nuovi abiti per dama Ireth. Erano secoli che aspettava di avere qualcuno da vestire ed Eöl non gli aveva mai dato molta soddisfazione. Forse avrebbe dovuto mandare Lainedhel via con dama Ireth, se gli piaceva tanto la vanità dei Golodhrim e si sentiva limitato a Nan Elmoth.

«La luce di questo palazzo mi ha abbagliata e ho visioni?» Dama Ireth portò una mano di piatto alla fronte, come per ripararsi dal sole, e strinse gli occhi. «No, a quanto pare i miei occhi funzionano più che bene. Le viscere della terra ti hanno risputato fuori, Eöl?»

La familiarità con cui lei pronunciò il suo nome sembrò nuova. Come se non avesse preso possesso solo del suo palazzo, ma anche di lui. La cosa lo irritava e gli faceva provare altro che non avrebbe voluto provare. Forse era proprio quel _altro_ che lo irritava.

Eöl si mosse verso la stalla, dove Nordal scattò in piedi nel vederlo entrare e rivolse un cenno di saluto a dama Ireth, subito alle sue calcagna.

«Buongiorno, Nordal, come stai oggi?»

Nordal si strinse nelle spalle, con un sorriso timido che dama Ireth ricambiò. Con uno di quei suoi sorrisi che ti facevano illudere che esistessi solo tu nel suo mondo.

Era irritante.

«Credo proprio che prenderò Iglalim, è pronto?»

Nordal annuì ed Eöl gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Anche lui le dava troppa confidenza. Bastava quel poco per farle mettere radici a palazzo ed era possibile che nessuno capisse quanto fosse una _pessima_ idea?

Passarono la mucca e la capretta a cui Nordal aveva dato sempre gli stessi nomi, nonostante le bestie cambiassero. Al fondo della stalla, in recinzioni separate, oltre al cavallo di Sthalgon, c’erano il suo e quello di dama Ireth, il finto zoppo, che sembrava brillare di luce propria di fianco ai due bài scuri che lo affiancavano.

«Quindi, dove stiamo andando?» chiese dama Ireth, passando le dita nella criniera del suo cavallo.

«Chi ti assicura che io stia andando da qualche parte con te?»

Dama Ireth strinse le labbra e gli occhi e montò in groppa con uno svolazzare di vesti e capelli. Se avesse indossato delle vesti bianche e nuove, Eöl sapeva che lei sarebbe stata una visione di luce lunare anche in quella stalla.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

Eöl si tirò su e fu anche lui a cavallo, faccia a faccia con dama Ireth al massimo della sua arroganza.

Non le avrebbe risposto per tutti i metalli preziosi della terra e del firmamento. Eöl diede un colpetto ai fianchi del cavallo e lo indirizzò verso l’uscita della stalla. Dama Ireth gli fu dietro. Non ne aveva avuto dubbi. Avrebbe potuto portarla ovunque volesse, sarebbe bastato non darle una risposta e farle intuire che la stava portando dove lei voleva.

Ma non avrebbe sfruttato quella consapevolezza. Almeno non ora. Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe usato quella curiosità della donna per portarla fuori da Nan Elmoth e lontano da lui.

Per ora, però, Eöl non era certo che fosse quello che _lui_ voleva.

Uscirono da palazzo e percorsero la via dei grandi alberi millenari e dama Ireth trattenne il fiato quando si accorse che non erano usciti in una parte di bosco che lei aveva percorso, nel suo vagare senza meta. Eöl non era ancora certo che fosse una buona idea mostrarle le vie nascoste, ma lo rassicurava sapere che lei non avrebbe potuto ripercorrerle senza conoscerle tutte. E al momento, dama Ireth non ne conosceva nemmeno una.

«Le vie della foresta sono molte e la metà non è visibile agli intrusi».

Un verso nasale provenne da dama Ireth. «Mi consideri ancora un’intrusa, nonostante sia stato tu o chi per te a farmi arrivare al palazzo?»

«Nan Elmoth ti considera ancora un’intrusa, se ti ha rinchiusa al suo interno, e io non ho potere sulla foresta. Posso solo pregarla di assecondare il mio volere, ma gli alberi fanno quello che ritengono più appropriato per i loro interessi». Anche in quel momento, gli alberi cantavano alla periferia della sua mente, divertiti da qualcosa che Eöl non coglieva.

Dama Ireth lo affiancò e la guardò, la curiosità che brillava negli occhi chiari.

«Vuoi dirmi davvero che questa foresta ha più potere di te?»

Eöl ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Conosci la storia di Nan Elmoth?»

Dama Ireth annuì. «Qui è dove Melian ha incontrato Elu Thingol».

«Credi davvero che un semplice _Kwende_ come me abbia più potere di alberi cresciuti al canto di una del popolo dei Belain?»

Dama Ireth corrugò la fronte e rivolse lo sguardo al collo del suo cavallo bianco. Quali che fossero gli strani poteri che i Belain avevano donato ai Disertori che erano giunti fino al loro regno, non potevano aver dato loro il potere di uno delle loro Genti. Per quanto potenti che fossero, non avevano il potere di smuovere la terra, di appiattire alture e far crescere intere foreste ovunque passassero. Persino quelle lampade maledette che avevano offuscato la luce delle stelle non potevano essere opera dei Golodhrim, ma Eöl era certo che fossero state create per loro, per accecare i Kwendi e renderli deboli di fronte alla luce artificiale che i Goelydh portavano con loro.

Ma a guardare dama Ireth, così intenta a riflettere sulle due parole, Eöl si chiese come potesse essere sorpresa da una foresta viva e senziente. Nell’Ovest, sotto il dominio dei Belain, là da dove Ivon non si muoveva da quando erano comparse le due lampade celesti, non aveva mai potuto passeggiare sotto alberi che guidavano i viandanti come ritenevano più giusto? Non aveva mai ringraziato una foresta per averle concesso di trovare il cibo da mettere in tavola?

«Non siete capaci di ignorare la volontà degli alberi, o non ti saresti persa in Nan Elmoth».

Dama Ireth tornò a guardarlo. «Non mi sentivo _persa_ , quanto più in trappola».

Eöl non poté far altro che annuire. Era di questo che parlava. Se non avessero ascoltato la sua preghiera, gli alberi l’avrebbero tenuta loro prigioniera finché non fosse morta o non avessero ottenuto qualsiasi cosa volessero da lei. Chissà perché lo avevano ascoltato. Ma non osava chiederlo, non mentre un canto con parole fastidiose come lo sferragliare delle lame e il rombo dei tuoni echeggiava al limitare della sua percezione.

Ancora in quel momento, Nan Elmoth non aveva concluso i suoi progetti per dama Ireth. Non lo percepiva anche lei?

«E in trappola sei» mormorò più a se stesso che a lei, lo sguardo rivolto al cammino davanti a loro.

Dama Ireth non gli rispose, ma non era perché non avesse nulla da dire. Il battito del suo cuore era aumentato, il respiro era corto e, quando la guardò oltre la spalla, gli occhi di lei saettavano lungo il sentiero alla ricerca di qualcosa.

Stava rivivendo i giorni passati in Nan Elmoth? Eöl non si sarebbe mai abbassato a chiederglielo.

Le mostrò i segni nel bosco che indicavano la presenza di un animale che si poteva cacciare e dovette farle cambiare idea un paio di volte, quando lei vide tracce che non portavano a selvaggina, ma ad abitanti di Nan Elmoth da lasciar vivere per ora. Aveva un buon occhio e sapeva riconoscere tutte le specie di animali che passavano per quei sentieri ed Eöl temette di commettere un errore, a lasciarle conoscere la foresta. Avrebbe potuto portare la distruzione dei Golodhrim e far infuriare gli alberi, fargli perdere la sua casa e la sua pace.

Perché aveva deciso di assecondare i suoi capricci?

Si fermarono e scesero da cavallo per percorrere un sentiero a piedi.

«Qui non si trovano animali, ma i frutti che Nan Elmoth ci lascia mangiare. Buona parte delle piante che cresce nel resto della foresta è velenoso per noi, e non conviene contrariare le indicazioni che ci son state lasciate».

Dama Ireth camminò con lui in silenzio, assorta in pensieri a cui lui non aveva accesso o intenta ad ascoltare le sue parole. Eöl sperava che ricordasse bene quanto le stava spiegando, perché era un onore che le stava facendo, quello di mostrarle cose che ai più restavano celate.

«Ammetto che, mentre vagavo per la foresta, ho creduto che questa fosse una delle terre sotto il dominio del Morgoth» disse infine dama Ireth e sollevò lo sguardo da terra per incontrare il suo. «Ma era solo la frustrazione a parlare. Nel Reame Beato, conoscevo ogni foresta, ogni campo, ogni sentiero, non mi sarei mai potuta perdere, neppure nei boschi incantati di Araw e Ivon, dove la loro stessa Gente si divertiva a giocarci scherzi».

Eöl la guardò, senza interromperla. Doveva pur avere un senso quel discorso.

«Ora che mi stai spiegando le vie di questa foresta, non posso che trovarla fin troppo simile a quelle al di là del mare. Per quanto, forse, è più simile a voi Morbin di quanto mi rendessi conto prima».

«In cosa alberi che esistevano qui prima dell’arrivo di voi Disertori, sono simili a noi che non siamo fuggiti oltre il mare?»

Dama Ireth sospirò e gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Il mio intento non è di offendervi, piuttosto l’opposto».

«Non si direbbe dai termini che usi».

«Be’, non usi termini gentili nemmeno nei miei confronti. Ne conosci altri? Perché io non so in che altro modo definire i Sindar e…», dama Ireth agitò una mano nella sua direzione, « _voi_ senza offendervi. Non lo faccio con quell’intento, troverò una parola per definirvi senza insultarvi, va bene?»

Eöl sbuffò e sollevò il mento.

«Dicevo» riprese dama Ireth. «La somiglianza tra voi e questa foresta è che voi possedete le nostre stesse capacità, il nostro stesso potere, ma non è controllato, non avete imparato a gestirlo e sembra che voi prendiate quel che la foresta vi offre senza chiedervi come ottenere di più».

Eöl si fermò e portò le mani dietro la schiena.

«Tu parli dei Sindar. Questa foresta è stata un dono di Elu Thingol ed io vivrò qui come i Sindar vivono nelle loro foreste. Qui si sono incontrati i loro Re e Regina, qui è nata la loro principessa, è un luogo carico della loro storia e a me non piacerebbe se qualcuno ne facesse quello che vuole, anche se gliela avessi donata».

«Se questa foresta fosse stata sempre tua, cosa avresti fatto allora?»

Eöl riprese a camminare. Oh, cosa avrebbe fatto. Se questa foresta fosse stata sua, dama Ireth non avrebbe potuto metterci piede neppure per finirvi intrappolata. Avrebbe chiesto agli alberi di coprire del tutto il cielo diurno e aprirsi solo la notte per lasciare che la luce delle stelle nutrisse le piante del sottobosco. Lo aveva ottenuto dagli alberi vicino al palazzo, ma il resto del Nan Elmoth faceva quel che riteneva più opportuno.

Compreso lasciar entrare dame Golodhrim e tenerle intrappolate per giorni.

E lasciarsi percorrere da strani canti come l’agitarsi di foglie al vento e la caduta di rocce dalle montagne.

Cosa era preso a Nan Elmoth? Quali erano i suoi piani?

Non era per nulla tranquillo. La presenza di una Golodh nei suoi territori presagiva sciagure.

Ma Eöl non le avrebbe detto nulla di tutto ciò. Non vedeva perché condividere con lei simili pensieri, perché la curiosità e le domande oziose di dama Ireth dovessero essere tutte soddisfatte, quasi le fosse dovuto.

Così non le risposte e, giunti alla fine del cammino, tornarono al palazzo.

 

 

I Naugrim, per quanto li trattassero con riguardo, non avrebbero mai offerto agli Hwenti una delle loro sale di pietra per esporre la merce che portavano dell'Est, col salvacondotto e le armi dei Naugrim delle Montagne Rosse. All'ombra del versante Est dei Monti Azzurri, vicino a Nogrod, in un cerchio di massi controllato da guerrieri Hwenti, il mercato dell'Oriente era già disposto e alcuni Sindar, scortati da guardie reali, giravano tra i tappeti e i banchetti sui cui era esposta la merce, da otri di vino dei vigneti del Dorwinion, a stoffe e manufatti realizzati dalla maestria dei Naugrim dell'Est e, Eöl li riconobbe senza esitazione, da mani della Seconda Tribù. Il ricamo su pelle era tipico della sua tribù di origine e l'orgoglio dei loro sarti. Era qualcosa che Lainedhel non avrebbe mai imparato perché era della Terza Tribù e non capiva la sfida che poneva il cuoio per le mani e gli strumenti della gente di Tata.

Vindálf non guardò alcuna bancarella. Camminava di fianco a Eöl, con le mani inanellate intrecciate sul ventre rotondo, i pollici che accarezzavano la barba che gli ricadeva sul petto, come un girocollo di peluria folta e bruna, tra cui spuntavano trecce e decorazioni in oro e gemme.

«Avrei sperato in un qualcosa in anteprima» brontolò Vindálf, per la settima volta in quegli ultimi due giorni.

Eöl scrutò la lista che aveva stilato su dettatura di Lammaite e Lainedhel e aveva preso tutto. Tutto tranne le stoffe. Delle stoffe di qualsiasi colore sarebbero andate bene, non poteva assecondare i capricci di quella Golodh come se lei fosse la padrona di casa e lui il suo maggiordomo.

«Mi viene il dubbio che tu non abbia preparato nulla».

Eöl non rispose alla provocazione e camminò fino a un banchetto su cui erano esposti rotoli di tessuto. Tessuti gialli, arancioni, rossi, lilla, azzurro e blu, sfumature a cui Eöl non avrebbe saputo dare un nome. E poi c’erano stoffe bianche e grezze. Ma non erano quelle che avrebbe preso.

Non era neanche questo il banco da cui avrebbe acquistato, nonostante il sorriso del mercante.

«Che ti sarebbe costato portare anche una singola punta di piccone?» mugugnò Vindálf.

Possibile che non sapesse aspettare? Cosa gli costava pazientare finché non fosse finito il lavoro?

C’era un altro banco di tessuti, questi erano più elaborati, con ricami e fantasie, ed Eöl si fermò a scrutare qualche rotolo, senza toccare. Della stoffa bianca con fili argento attirò la sua attenzione.

No, non era quello che avrebbe acquistato.

«Vuoi vedere, signore? Questa stoffa è stata intessuta sulle rive del Mare Interno–».

Eöl agitò la mano e andò via dal banco.

Vindálf aprì la bocca ed Eöl si preparò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo, pronto per un altro commento sul lavoro che non aveva intenzione di fargli vedere prima del tempo.

«Cosa stai cercando da quando siamo arrivati? Guardi sempre i banchi dei tessuti e non compri niente».

Eöl si fermò e guardò Vindálf con la fronte corrugata. Lui si lisciò la barba ed Eöl avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere una scintilla di divertimento in quegli occhietti scuri e sepolti tra le sopracciglia.

Persino questo Naugrim aveva notato il suo problema con le stoffe?

 _Mi raccomando, signore, stoffe bianche o argentate_ , si era premurato di ricordargli Lainedhel e non aveva lasciato il suo studio finché non lo aveva visto scarabocchiare sul foglio una delle poche parole che sapesse riconoscere.

Perché quella Golodh insopportabile doveva indossare vesti bianche o argentate? Doveva rinfacciare a chiunque la luce che aveva visto oltre il mare e che aveva portato nella Terra di Mezzo?

O quei colori avevano un qualche significato per lei? Anche se rammendati e segnati dai giorni passati in Nan Elmoth, dama Ireth aveva indossato sempre – quando l’aveva vista lui, almeno – gli abiti del viaggio. Il bianco era sbiadito, l’argento che aveva decorato i bordi era opaco e in alcuni punti strappato, ma aveva continuato a vestire pezze pur di non usare abiti scuri.

Forse non era un capriccio di una principessa viziata.

Eöl guardò i suoi stessi abiti, sempre neri, da quando aveva lasciato il Nogrod e si era diretto verso le comunità Sindar.

Per lui il nero era un ricordo, della tenebra che si era lasciato alle spalle, della notte stellata che aveva abbandonato per avvicinarsi ai fuochi dei Sindar, della paura durante il viaggio, della morte che li aveva accompagnati attraverso la Terra di Mezzo. Per lui il nero era tante cose e non avrebbe mai scelto altro colore. Sarebbe stato perdere una parte fondamentale di se stesso.

Vindálf sospirò. «Devi avere un sasso in bocca, per quanto parli oggi».

Eöl piegò il foglio con le richieste della sua servitù e lo infilò nella casacca.

«Vindálf, dammi una mano ad acquistare tutta la stoffa bianca e argentata di questo mercato».

Vindálf lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

«Non vorrai diventare l’Elfo Bianco, d’ora in poi, vero? Perché mi rifiuterò di chiamarti qualcosa di diverso dell’ _Elfo Nero_ ».

Eöl scosse la testa e tornò all’ultimo banco che aveva visto.

Voleva capire che senso avesse tutto il bianco dei vestiti di dama Ireth.

Poi, magari, avrebbe smesso di volere che lei restasse.

 

* * *

 

Eöl stette via per quasi un mese e, quando tornò, Lainedhel cadde in preda all’entusiasmo e, più che camminare, sembrò fluttuare per il palazzo. «Il padrone ha portato tutto quello che ho ordinato, tutto della migliore qualità. Quale rarità!»

Tra le stoffe che Eöl aveva portato, c’era una quantità incredibile di stoffe bianche, dalle trame diverse, di tonalità più calde e più fredde, con fili d’argento per rendere il bianco più lucente sotto la luce.

Il bianco era il colore di Írissë. Lei era la Dama Bianca dei Noldor e quelle stoffe erano per _lei_.

Lainedhel le elencò le qualità di ogni stoffa sul tavolo davanti a loro, ma Írissë riusciva solo a pensare al contrasto di quelle stoffe in quel palazzo nero, abitato da persone vestite di nero o, al massimo, grigio.

Eöl aveva comprato quelle stoffe solo per _lei_.

Quel _bruto_.

Come poteva acquistare stoffa per i suoi vestiti e poi trattarla come un soprammobile, al punto che non era neppure passato a salutarla, a comunicarle che era tornato, a dirle qualcosa! Írissë aveva saputo del suo rientro _dalla servitù_.

E dire che lei era ancora considerata un’ospite dagli abitanti del palazzo.

Ma, a quanto pareva, da tutti tranne che Eöl.

Írissë accarezzò la stoffa. Forse, a giudicare dai doni che aveva portato, la considerava più un pezzo di arredamento. Un divano, forse. Un poggiapiedi.

Lainedhel la distrasse da quei pensieri, piazzandole davanti nuovi schizzi di abiti per lei. La sommerse di parole finché Írissë non dimenticò i suoi problemi col padrone di casa.

E così Írissë si ritrovò a passare fin troppo tempo nella stanza del maggiordomo, che sembrava più portato per il cucito che per la supervisione della casa, a giudicare dal tempo che passò rinchiuso là dentro, lasciando ad Angrin il compito di sopperire alle sue mancanze.

Non che Angrin avesse accettato il compito senza proteste. Írissë aveva dovuto lavorarselo un po’.

«Potrei pure occuparmene io, ma a quel punto Naureth si ritroverebbe da sola in cucina» sospirò Írissë, davanti a una tazza di tisana ai frutti di bosco, la preferita di Angrin. «Non credo possa farcela da sola: saremo pure in sette, ma lei cucina tutto il giorno e se dovesse occuparsi pure delle cose che lasciava fare a me…» Írissë si strinse nelle spalle.

Angrin aveva versato un grosso cucchiaio di miele nella tisana. «Naureth è intrattabile quando deve occuparsi di cose che reputa al di sotto delle sue capacità. Conviene che tu le tenga compagnia, dama Ireth. Vedrò di fare il possibile per il palazzo, mentre Lainedhel si perde tra i suoi fili». E aveva brontolato nella tisana parole che Írissë aveva finto di non capire, limitandosi a ringraziare di cuore e andarsene dopo aver finito la sua tazza.

Sistemata la casa, Írissë decise che Eöl aveva bisogno di fare due chiacchiere e scese nella fucina.

«Te ne do atto: sei ostinata».

Fu quello il benvenuto che le rivolse Eöl.

Oh, quali dolci parole!

Írissë inarcò le sopracciglia e sedette alla panca davanti al tavolo da lavoro. Questa volta, Eöl non era impegnato a lavorare il suo metallo nero, il _galvorn_ , ma stava misurando strani chicchi pallidi e appuntando cifre in un grosso libro.

«Chi si occupa del funzionamento di questa casa? Tu sei sempre qui a cucinarti la testa, dopo aver dato al tuo maggiordomo quello che è l’equivalente di una montagna di oro e gemme per uno qualsiasi dei Naugrim».

Eöl continuò a non rivolgerle lo sguardo e a segnare numeri sul libro. «Lainedhel è prima un sarto, poi un maggiordomo. Ed è libero di fare quello che vuole».

«Questo non lo nego, ma qualcuno deve occuparsi dei compiti che di solito sono suoi».

«Dama Ireth, questo palazzo come lo hai trovato quando sei arrivata?»

Írissë corrugò la fronte. «Era in buono stato».

«Secondo te, quante volte, in passato, Lainedhel si è ridotto nel suo stato attuale di fronte a nuove stoffe o idee?»

«È una cosa che succede molto spesso?»

Eöl annuì. «E il palazzo non è ancora crollato su se stesso». Le rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco, senza girare del tutto la testa. «Perciò non crollerà ora. A meno che non sia _tu_ a farlo crollare».

Írissë si sedette meglio di fianco a lui e lo scrutò oltre le ciocche di capelli che gli nascondevano il profilo. Possibile che dovesse essere sempre così sgradevole?

No, non lo era sempre. Lo era troppo spesso, con qualche momento di calma, in cui era quasi socievole ma senza cambiare in maniera radicale. Il giorno prima della partenza per le Montagne Azzurre, Eöl l’aveva portata nella foresta e le aveva spiegato come funzionavano le cose. Aveva parlato così tanto per il suo solito, le aveva fatto intravedere la persona sotto gli abiti dello zotico intrattabile e ora Írissë avrebbe maledetto quel giorno.

Così come avrebbe gettato alle fiamme della sua amata forgia tutte le stoffe che aveva preso perché Lainedhel le cucisse nuovi abiti. Ma non lo avrebbe fatto solo perché non voleva strappare al maggiordomo l’unica cosa che lo avesse reso meno apatico del solito.

Anche perché il problema era _Eöl_. Non poteva prendersela con la servitù. Loro erano sciagurati quanto lei, non avevano colpe per quello che era il loro signore. Non era colpa loro se lui la trattava come un abominio, come una creatura a lui del tutto estranea. Come se non ci fosse alcun punto di contatto tra loro.

Aveva scoperto i suoi epessë, li aveva usati come se fossero un insulto, e voleva dire che sapeva chi lei era al di fuori di quella foresta. Come poteva non vedere quanto avessero in comune? Lui che aveva compiuto, verso queste terre, un viaggio che sembrava averlo segnato quanto lei?

Írissë poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e prese la testa tra le mani, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla parete di roccia davanti a loro. La punta della penna grattò sulla carta, mentre Eöl continuava il suo lavoro.

«Hai preso molta stoffa bianca, è così strana da vedersi in questo tuo palazzo _nero_ , pieno di gente vestita di _nero_ ».

Eöl svuotò il piatto del bilancino e ci mise sopra un nuovo frammento di metallo o pietra che fosse.

«È stato molto gentile, da parte tua, pensare che potessi volere nuovi abiti simili a quelli che ho lasciato indietro, prima di restare intrappolata nella tua foresta».

La punta della penna grattò sul foglio, Eöl sostituì ancora il materiale sul bilancino e Írissë girò la testa di lato, per guardarlo in viso.

«Lo hai fatto senza neppure sapere la ragione per cui mi vesto di bianco».

Eöl continuò il suo lavoro come se nulla fosse, ma Írissë lo avrebbe fatto reagire. Non sarebbe rimasto indifferente fino alla fine. Lui e quella sua stupida espressione concentrata si sarebbero incrinati.

Írissë tornò a guardare la parete di roccia. Ma sarebbe stata paziente. Altro non le avevano insegnato, Tyelko e i Cacciatori di Oromë. _Un cacciatore è paziente, più paziente della sua preda, e sempre dopo di lei si stanca._

«Nel Reame Beato, indossavo anche altri colori, per lo più quando andavo a caccia con i miei cugini o tra le genti di Araw. Loro sembrano prendere molto sul serio i colori che indossi e andare a caccia vestita di bianco era come segnalare la tua presenza da miglia, in mezzo a quell’orda di gente vestita dei colori della foresta e con la pelle che poteva assumere una tonalità molto simile a quella dell’ambiente. Il bianco lo usavo in città. Mio nonno amava vedermi in bianco, mi chiamava il suo _frutto di Telperion_ ».

Nel ripensare a Finwë, Írissë fu costretta a fermarsi.

Il ricordo del nonno le strinse il cuore, come era sempre successo le poche volte in cui si era concessa di pensare a lui, da quando era morto. A Ondolindë, era stato facile distrarsi, Itarillinkë assorbiva tutto il suo tempo. Persino mentre Írissë si era fermata a lasciarsi cullare dalle dolci note del liuto di sua nipote, i pensieri erano volati ai vivi, agli Esiliati come lei, a suo padre, a Finno e a zia Írimë al fronte con gli occhi fissi sul Nemico, ai suoi cugini tenuti lontani da un troppi giuramenti di vendetta, agli altri cugini che incontravano il favore di Singollo ma erano anche loro esiliati dalla patria e maledetti.

Ma a suo nonno, la cui morte aveva causato tutto questo, non era mai riuscita a pensare senza una fitta di dolore, per i bei tempi passati insieme, per l’esilio autoimposto con il suo primogenito. Mai Írissë aveva smesso di amarlo, mai era riuscita a biasimare le sue azioni, per quanto avessero ferito nonna Indis, per quanto avessero ferito suo padre. Avrebbe amato anche lei un figlio in maniera così totale? Era quella l’eredità di Finwë che era toccata a lei?

«Che tipo di albero è un _telperion_?»

La parola Quenya suonò così strana, esotica sulle labbra di Eöl e Írissë abbassò le braccia e si voltò a guardarlo.

«Era un grande albero dai frutti argentati, che fioriva quando si addormentava la sua consorte, _Laurelin_ la dorata. Tutto il Reame Beato era illuminato dalla loro luce».

Eöl posò la penna, ma non le rivolse lo sguardo. «Gli Alberi» mormorò.

«Proprio loro». Írissë sollevò gli occhi al soffitto della fucina, da cui non poteva vedere il cielo, certo, ma sapeva che era lì, oltre gli strati di terra e roccia. «Ma ormai sono distrutti. Il sole e la luna non sono che pallide imitazioni della loro luce, una magra consolazione dopo la tenebra in cui ci aveva sprofondato la distruzione degli Alberi».

Infine, Eöl si voltò a guardarla. «La luce delle stelle non vi bastava?»

Írissë scosse la testa. «Non c’è stata più nemmeno quella nel Reame Beato. Una nube di tenebra aveva coperto il cielo e oscurato le stelle. E, per quanto quella tenebra totale sia durata poco, sarebbe potuta tornare e i Belain erano immobili, sembravano non sapere più che fare».

Qualcosa brillò negli occhi di Eöl, ma lui non disse alcunché.

«È per impedire che la tenebra tornasse che non ci siamo fermati un attimo, abbiamo attraversato le lande ghiacciate a Nord, al costo di molte, troppe vite». Írissë chiuse gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo da Eöl. «Quando abbiamo lasciato il deserto di ghiaccio alle spalle, è tornata la luce ed è sorta la luna. Ed è in ricordo di quella traversata e la luce argentata che ha segnato la fine del gelo e del dolore, che ormai vesto solo di bianco. In ricordo di tutti coloro che sono morti nel ghiaccio, che non hanno potuto vedere la nuova luce, la Terra di Mezzo, che hanno lasciato bambini e mogli e mariti indietro». E in ricordo del nonno. Ma quello non sarebbe riuscita a dirlo ad alta voce.

Írissë fu costretta a fermarsi di nuovo. Sentiva la voce cederle e non voleva che Eöl la sentisse spezzarsi in quel modo. Non voleva che vedesse l’effetto che le faceva ricordare tutti quei morti, il viso bianco di Elenwë, l’oro dei suoi capelli pallido e smorto, decorato da fiocchi di neve come perle di una qualche elaborata acconciatura di quelle che Itarillinkë amava inventare. Non poteva dimenticare lo sguardo della piccola Itarillë fisso su Turno che piangeva sul corpo della moglie. Írissë l’aveva abbracciata, nascosto la testa di lei contro il suo petto, pur di impedirle di guardare oltre. Ricordava suo padre e zia Írimë mormorare qualcosa a qualcuno di loro, cugino Lauro passarle un braccio intorno alle spalle e allontanarla con Itarillinkë tra le braccia, il pianto di Turno un latrato spezzato nel silenzio dell’Helcaraxë.

Senza che lei potesse fermarla, una lacrima le scivolò giù da una guancia e le dita di Eöl corsero a raccoglierla. Lui sollevò la mano e studiò i polpastrelli bagnati, una linea tra le sopracciglia.

«Cosa dici, potrebbe essere utile per temprare una spada?»

Írissë sbatté le palpebre a quelle parole. Poi, si sciolse in una risata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci un altro passo più vicine alla metà! Sono un po’ sconvolta per aver scritto un Nano, ma me ne farò una ragione, lol.
> 
> Scherzi a parte, son tornata con il Dorwinion nel Beleriand perché è qualcosa che, tra le altre cose, mi diverte un mondo. E col Dorwinion, ci sono gli Hwenti che, nel mio headcanon, si occupano di coltivare la vite, produrre il vino e commerciarlo.  
> Lo avevo accennato anche in Dialoghi sulla Guerra, ma in “The lay of the Children of Hurin” (History of Middle-Earth, Vol. III) si cita più volte il Dorwinion e nelle note si puntualizza che sono i Nani del Nogrod a portarlo da Sud (quale Sud poi? Ossiriand?) e considerando che questa è una di quelle versioni antiche e superate, l’ho accordata con quella più recente degli Elfi nel Dorwinion – probabilmente Avari – e via!  
> Come potevo evitare di inserire altri Avari, dopotutto? Anche se gli Hwenti non sono presenti quanto Eöl e i suoi, ho altre storie per farli conoscere meglio, eh eh.
> 
> Poi, vabbè, in questo capitolo ho dovuto far uso più del solito di parole non-Sindarin mentre Eol e Aredhel parlavano, ma se Eol si sente proprio Kwende e non in altro modo e Aredhel conosce i nomi degli Alberi solo in Quenya (e non sa come non insultare gli Umanyar, ahahah, oh Írissë), lasciamo pure che ci sia questo scambio culturale. Poi, che soddisfazione che Eol abbia pronunciato una parola in Quenya senza rendersene conto, muahahah!
> 
> Incredibile quante note in più abbia in una oneshot, mi ero disabituata a non poter dire la metà delle cose che vorrei dire! In qualsiasi caso, i commenti son lì per chiacchierare e io mi sto mettendo d’impegno per rispondere, quando il lavoro lo permette :)
> 
> Grazie per chi ha letto fin qui, ci vediamo mercoledì prossimo, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	4. Capitolo IV. Non amici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Findekáno/Finno:_ Fingon  
>  _Írissë:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (belongs to [Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Melyanna_ : Melian  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
> Oromë: _Araw_  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
> 

Lainedhel riempì Írissë di nuovi abiti in poche settimane.

«Neppure a casa ho tutte queste vesti!» gli disse, quando lui le presentò un’altra pila con tuniche, camiciole e persino _braghe_. Ora Írissë capiva tutte quelle misure che lui aveva preso.

«C’è abbastanza stoffa per farne molti altri!»

Írissë dispose i nuovi abiti nel baule al fondo del letto. Stentava a credere che si sarebbe mai chiuso, pieno com’era.

«Ammiro il tuo lavoro, nemmeno un’ancella di Elbereth potrebbe fare qualcosa di più aggraziato, ma non ho _nessuna_ occasione per indossare la metà di tutti questi abiti e pensi davvero che riuscirò a portarmeli via? Usa il resto della stoffa per fare qualcosa ai tuoi compagni». Írissë calò il coperchio del baule e ci si sedette sopra, finché non lo sentì abbassarsi e toccare le pareti e le chiusure in ferro. «Eöl avrebbe bisogno di un po’ di bianco».

Lainedhel assunse un’espressione seria e Írissë temette di averlo offeso. E dire che aveva prestato attenzione a non dire nulla che potesse avere quell’effetto!

«Signora, devi capire che il bianco non dona alla carnagione del padrone. Col bianco, la sua pelle non sembrerebbe alabastro come la tua, ma come uno straccio sporco. Solo col nero può avere una vaga parvenza di candore stellare».

Írissë strinse le labbra e inarcò le sopracciglia. Non doveva ridere. La cosa sembrava di fondamentale importanza per Lainedhel. Non doveva, non doveva! Saltò giù dal baule e si girò di spalle, mentre una risata le scuoteva le spalle.

Dietro di lei, Lainedhel emise uno strano verso soffocato e Írissë si voltò per vederlo gonfiare le guance nel tentativo di non ridere ancora.

«Capisco quello che dici, mastro Lainedhel» disse Írissë, lisciandosi la gonna per distrarsi dalla faccia di Lainedhel. «Ma ho comunque una proposta da farti».

Sbrigata quella faccenda, Írissë indossò il completo per la caccia che le aveva preparato Lainedhel e uscì con Ilkalinto in Nan Elmoth. La sorprese notare come la stoffa, bianca all’interno del palazzo, nella foresta sembrasse riflettere i suoi colori, un po’ grigi per il sole che filtrava a malapena attraverso le volte di rami e foglie scuri.

Ma non era quello il punto: era la prima volta che usciva da sola in Nan Elmoth, da quando era stata accolta al palazzo di Eöl. Se in quelle settimane era ancora uscita con Cútirion – ma non con Eöl –, avventurarsi da sola, di nuovo, era diverso.

Írissë inspirò a fondo e raddrizzò la schiena.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta. Avrebbe battuto Nan Elmoth e avrebbe avuto nuovi territori da esplorare fuori dal palazzo.

Sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio.

«Vai» disse a Ilkalinto e lui trottò sulla via dei grandi alberi.

Írissë trovò e seguì i sentieri indicati da Cútirion e da Eöl, armata dell’arco messo a disposizione dal cacciatore e, passato il timore per la foresta, presto il suo corpo ricordò cosa fare, la sensazione dell’attesa, della ricerca di una preda.

Questa foresta era così diversa da quelle di Valinor, ma Írissë si sarebbe potuta quasi aspettare di voltarsi per vedere Tyelko muoversi tra gli alberi, in silenzio e a piedi, come un grosso predatore, i capelli argentati sporchi di terra e foglie per celarlo alla vista e all’olfatto. Se Írissë avesse sollevato la testa e aguzzato la vista, avrebbe potuto scoprire Nielíqui, o Sundiel o Inwiston muoversi tra i rami, a malapena visibili con la loro pelle che diventava dello stesso colore della corteccia.

E così fece Írissë, sollevò la testa verso le chiome degli alberi, quasi sperando che fosse come immaginava, di non essere sola in una foresta sconosciuta, in una terra a malapena familiare, così lontana dalla splendente Tirion e dalle familiari Aule di Oromë, in cui aveva passato tanti anni tra le risa, la selvaggina arrosto e i balli frenetici dei Cacciatori.

Ma la foresta era nera e spenta, si sentiva ogni secolo di abbandono da parte di Melyanna, secoli in cui gli incanti che lei si era lasciata dietro avevano preso vita propria e ora le sussurravano che non era a Valinor, mai Vána la Sempregiovane aveva messo piede in questi boschi, solo il suo _usignolo_. Non era ad Aman, oh no, Írissë era nella Terra di Mezzo e sarebbe stato meglio che dimenticasse la terra natia.

Perché mai vi avrebbe rimesso più piede da viva.

Quei pensieri furono uno schiaffo, ma non riuscì a piangere. Non aveva mai più pianto da quella lacrima che aveva versato davanti a Eöl. Né aveva più rivisto lui, in quelle settimane. Eöl era sempre riuscito a trovarsi da fare e lei non aveva fatto nulla per impedirglielo. Sentiva di avergli mostrato qualcosa di sé che non avrebbe voluto fargli conoscere, di aver compiuto un passo troppo lungo per ottenere nulla, e ora non sapeva come affrontarlo.

Il che era alquanto sciocco, considerando che, a parte la servitù, lui era l’unico abitante di quella foresta. E che lei non aveva ancora intenzione di andarsene.

Un movimento tra gli arbusti attirò la sua attenzione e Írissë accarezzò il collo di Ilkalinto per rassicurarlo, mentre con gli occhi cercava di vedere cosa si fosse mosso. Smontò da cavallo, arco in mano, e prese tre frecce dalla faretra appesa in vita. Si avvicinò all’arbusto in cui sentiva un leggero rumore, il suono di vita nascosta tra i rametti e le foglie.

Írissë scostò i rami e ci fu un forte pigolare e un fischio indignato. Era una quaglia – la stessa di settimane fa? –, con le piume gonfie e intenta a proteggere i pulcini ormai piumati e pronti a spiccare il volo. E Nan Elmoth glieli aveva messi sul sentiero di caccia. Írissë lasciò andare i rami e tornò a montare a cavallo.

Un altro movimento tra gli alberi, una figura scura si lanciò nel cespuglio, levando schiamazzi al suo arrivo. Ilkalinto puntò le orecchie in quella direzione e Írissë non poté fare a meno di guardare, per capire quale animale avesse ottemperato alla volontà della foresta al posto suo.

Una volpe grigia spuntò dal cespuglio, le piume ancora appiccicate al muso. Le lanciò un’occhiata e fuggì.

Írissë la guardò allontanarsi, mentre un brivido le percorreva la schiena. Perché Nan Elmoth le aveva messo davanti quella scena? Qual era il messaggio? Con un colpetto ai fianchi, arco e frecce ancora in mano, Írissë spinse Ilkalinto a procedere.

Alla fine, Írissë tornò a palazzo con quattro fagiani, legati per le zampe e appesi di traverso a Ilkalinto, e Nordal commentò la cosa con un sorriso e gli occhi brillarono al posarsi sulla selvaggina.

«Ti piacciono?»

Nordal annuì con forza e Írissë rise.

«Ottimo, dovrò andare a caccia più spesso, allora!»

In quei giorni, quando Cútirion aveva portato selvaggina, lo aveva visto scaricarla in cucina da Naureth e se n’era occupata poi lei. Írissë intendeva fare lo stesso, salvo dare una mano, più che altro perché non aveva molto di meglio da fare e avrebbe aiutato in qualsiasi caso la cuoca.

Con i capelli arruffati, Angrin passò di fretta e le rivolse un cenno di saluto, salvo poi accorgersi dei fagiani che Írissë teneva per le zampe e arricciare il naso.

Appena fuori dalla cucina, delle voci fermarono i suoi passi. Erano quelle di Naureth e Cútirion, ma non parlavano nessuna lingua che Írissë conoscesse e avevano un suono un po’ diverso, più gutturale. C’erano delle parole che le ricordavano termini Sindarin, ma era difficile distinguerle.

Una risatina di Naureth le fece considerare di andare da un’altra parte. Ma dove? Da Eöl, nella fucina? Oh, no, non era una buona idea. Meglio interrompere quei due.

Írissë si schiarì la gola ed entrò in cucina con due passi decisi. Naureth premette una mano sulla faccia di Cútirion e lo spinse indietro.

«Dama Ireth!» la salutò, con voce acuta e il turbante le rotolò giù dalla testa.

Írissë ridacchiò. «Scusate se vi interrompo, ma Angrin non sembrava contento quando mi ha vista girare per il palazzo con quattro fagiani morti». Sollevò il braccio con la selvaggina e Cútirion sorrise, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Con quella che ha portato lui» disse Naureth e indicò Cútirion col pollice, «abbiamo abbastanza carne per i prossimi giorni e per la festa». Si risistemò il turbante.

«Posso cambiare mestiere, allora!» disse Cútirion.

Naureth lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse verso la porta. «A quel punto saresti inutile e, se non lo farà il padrone, sarò io a mandarti via».

Cútirion raggiunse Írissë ridacchiando e incrociò le braccia sul petto, una spalla contro lo stipite della porta.

«Lascia pure a me e vai a cambiarti» disse Naureth, tendendo le mani verso i fagiani.

Írissë li allontanò dalla sua presa. «Non è necessario, ti darò una mano».

« _Lammaite!_ » provenne l’urlo di Eöl dalla fucina.

Cútirion scoppiò a ridere e Írissë lo guardò. Lui non ebbe il tempo di spiegarle nulla, perché Eöl urlò altre parole incomprensibili.

«Avremmo dovuto fare quello scivolo dalla cucina alla fucina». Naureth sbuffò, tolse il grembiule e lo gettò sul tavolo. «Torno subito».

Írissë si spostò di lato per lasciar passare Naureth e incontrò lo sguardo di Cútirion.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Írissë.

Cútirion ghignò. «Deve aver bisogno del fuoco più caldo e ha le mani troppo occupate per farlo lui».

Írissë sapeva di chi lui stava parlando e ridacchiò.

«Cosa vuol dire _lammaite_?»

«È _Ngalammaite_ , in realtà, ed è il nome di mia moglie». Cútirion scrollò le spalle. «Anche noi non usiamo i nomi che avevamo nella nostra lingua, ma solo in Sindarin. Avresti dovuto vedere le facce dei Sindar a sentirci parlare, quando li abbiamo incontrati le prime volte». Cútirion arricciò il naso e il labbro superiore, poi ridacchiò.

«Ricordo abbastanza bene la sensazione di sentire il _Sindarin_ per la prima volta». Írissë inarcò le sopracciglia. «Quindi Naureth è Lammaite e Naureth è tua moglie?»

Cútirion sorrise. «Proprio così».

«Qual è il _tuo_ nome nella vostra lingua? Il mio è Írissë». Fu bello sentire il suo vero nome, dopo quei mesi di _dama Ireth_.

«Sthalgon» disse lui.

«E quello di Lainedhel?»

«Su questo non ho una risposta. Lui e Angrin si sono uniti a noi quando abbiamo deciso di lasciare il Doriath e trasferirci a Nan Elmoth con Eöl. Mentre Nordal non ci ha mai detto il suo nome, questo glielo abbiamo dato noi».

Írissë corrugò la fronte. «Ma non vengono anche loro dall’Est?»

«Certo, ma sono arrivati prima di noi e non abbiamo mai conosciuto i loro nomi originari, né li abbiamo mai chiesti».

Forse era maleducazione chiederli? Írissë non ne aveva idea, nessun Sinda aveva mai chiesto a uno di loro Noldor di sapere il loro nome originario. Il Quenya era stato bandito e nessun Sinda sembrava preoccupato di cosa volesse dire per loro, neppure quelli che vivevano a Ondolindë.

Írissë avrebbe voluto sapere di più dei loro nomi e della loro lingua, ma temeva di approfittare della cordialità di Cútirion con quelle domande, così pose l’ultima.

«E quello di Eöl?»

Cútirion la scrutò e Írissë ebbe la sensazione di aver fatto una domanda di troppo. O di aver lasciato intendere cose che _non_ esistevano. Per niente.

«Solo Eöl» disse Cútirion, con un sorriso. «Non ne ha altri».

Eöl era solo Eöl. Nient’altro. Aveva mantenuto il suo nome, l’unico in quella casa. Írissë avrebbe voluto avere quella stessa possibilità, o fortuna. Le avrebbe permesso di tenersi più strette le usanze di Valinor, mentre già quel nuovo nome la faceva sentire una persona così diversa da allora. Non era stato solo l’Helcaraxë a segnarla. Quel nome Sindarin le ricordava quanto fosse cambiata e il nome Quenya le ricordava quello che era stata.

Ma allora era davvero una fortuna aver mantenuto il proprio nome?

Come ricordandosi un impegno improvviso, Cútirion si raddrizzò e si sfregò le mani.

«Bene, dama Ireth, abbiamo quattro bei fagiani da pulire e far trovare pronti a Naureth. Che ne dici se cominciamo?»

 

* * *

 

Eöl sentì i passi di dama Ireth giù dalle scale, nonostante non fossero altro che un fruscio di vesti al di sotto del battere del martello e del rombo del forno. Ma era difficile che gli sfuggisse il suono che gli segnalava una visita un tempo sgradita, ma ora molto attesa.

Quelle ultime tre sere, aveva mangiato il bottino di caccia della sua ospite con lei dall’altra parte del tavolo che cercava di coinvolgerlo nella conversazione. Più di una volta Eöl si era trovato a partecipare e più di una volta aveva visto gli occhi di lei brillare, con qualcosa simile al divertimento – o alla vittoria? –, mentre parlavano. Avevano finito per sedersi davanti al fuoco dopo cena, a parlare ancora, mentre Ireth gli raccontava delle sue avventure con i cugini, senza mai nominarli, e di quello le fu grato.

Eöl le concesse brevi accenni della sua vita nel Beleriand, ma non riuscì ad aprir bocca sul viaggio e sulla vita nell’Est. Non poteva però dimenticare quel racconto di Ireth e quell’unica lacrima che le aveva visto versare. Si era reso conto che forse avevano più in comune di quanto credesse. Era sempre una Golodh, era sempre una minaccia per la pace di Nan Elmoth, ma era anche qualcuno che poteva capire e che aveva vissuto esperienze in cui, in qualche modo, Eöl si ritrovava.

E così pensava a quell’unica lacrima, anche mentre lei rideva e lo prendeva in giro, illuminata dalla luce calda del fuoco.

Non era stata la lacrima in sé a colpirlo, quanto come ne avesse versata solo una dopo il racconto che gli aveva fatto. E il racconto stesso. Perché gli era sembrato quasi di sentire se stesso, in un’esperienza molto simile alla sua. Eöl aveva intuito che il bianco dovesse avere per lei la stessa importanza del nero per lui e averne la conferma era stato un duro colpo alla sua intenzione di tenerla lontana.

Ormai, era troppo tardi per le distanze. Dama Ireth si era insinuata sotto la sua pelle, come veleno.

Cercò comunque di mantenere delle distanze, con racconti scarni e attirando su di sé le battute di Ireth. Lei vedeva che c’era altro dietro quelle parole e glielo faceva sapere, ma non lo forzava mai a parlare di più. Ed Eöl avrebbe voluto raccontarle del suo viaggio, della fuga dalle creature del Signore della Notte, di quella sensazione di essere sempre braccati anche nei territori controllati dai Sindar. Anche dentro la Cintura di Melian la Máya. Solo Nan Elmoth gli aveva dato la sicurezza che lui aveva cercato, l’oscurità benevola della notte dei tempi. Era stato lo stesso anche per Lammaite e Sthalgon e doveva esserlo anche per Lainedhel, Angrin e Nordal che si erano uniti a lui quando Elu Thingol gli aveva ceduto Nan Elmoth davanti alla corte riunita.

Era lo stesso per Ireth? Non glielo aveva mai chiesto. Lei e i Golodhrim traevano conforto dalle loro città di pietra, con corsi d’acqua artificiali e luce, luce ovunque? Non che Eöl ne avesse mai vista una, le avevano viste solo i Naugrim delle Montagne Blu, che avevano assistito nella costruzione di alcune di quelle, e per le altre avevano sentito racconti. Ma voleva chiederlo a Ireth e, allo stesso tempo, non voleva. Temeva di avvicinarsi ancora di più più a lei, di compiere quel passo di troppo.

Ireth però non sembrava aver paura di essergli troppo vicino. Lo vedeva nei suoi sguardi e nei suoi sorrisi ed Eöl si trovò spesso a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse teso una mano per prendere una delle sue, se avesse posato le labbra su quelle rosee di lei. Lo avrebbe allontanato schifata? Lo avrebbe accolto tra le sue braccia?

Non voleva una risposta. Qualsiasi sarebbe stata.

Pur in attesa, Eöl finse di non prestarle attenzione e di essere preso dal lavoro sull’incudine, ma i suoi sensi erano tesi a cogliere ogni fruscio mentre lei gli si avvicinava. Nei passi veloci sentiva qualcosa e non seppe cosa finché la fucina non sparì davanti ai suoi occhi, coperta da tessuto bianco-argenteo.

Eöl si bloccò col martello a mezz’aria e la risata di dama Ireth si levò nella fucina. Ebbe lo stesso effetto del mantice e ravvivò la fiamma che si era calmata in sua assenza. Sentiva agitarsi nel petto la gioia di riaverla in quei luoghi ed era una sensazione dolce e aspra allo stesso tempo. Avrebbe voluto che lei se ne andasse per sempre, pur di non dover subire sentimenti così contrastanti. La voleva, e non la voleva, e non voleva sapere cosa provasse lei nei suoi confronti.

«Dama Ireth» disse Eöl, «non sai più che fare per divertirti. Non trovi sia tempo di tornare dai tuoi familiari?»

La risata di Ireth si spense e, la testa ancora avvolta nel telo bianco, Eöl si girò verso di lei. Non poteva vederla, né voleva sollevare la stoffa, ma poteva immaginare la sua espressione. L’aveva vista fin troppe volte.

«Mi hai appena invitata a restare per qualche altro mese».

Ireth sollevò il telo e il suo viso spuntò sotto di esso, le labbra tirate in un sorrisetto.

Eöl sospirò per impedirsi di sorridere e, con una risata, dama Ireth riabbassò il telo sulla sua faccia.

«Qual è la ragione di tutto questo bianco?» le chiese, infine.

«Volevo dimostrare a Lainedhel che il bianco ti sta bene».

«Non vedo il perché».

Ireth sospirò. «Perché mi sembrava un’ottima scusa per distrarti dalla fucina» gli disse. «Non avevo voglia di aspettare che riemergessi per la cena. Potresti pure farti vedere di più in giro, sai?»

Eöl stava per risponderle che aveva di meglio da fare che giocare con la stoffa, ma si fermò. Era contento che lei avesse cercato una scusa per vederlo, prima di cena. Cosa voleva dire? Perché Ireth voleva vederlo tanto spesso? Voleva stringerla a sé e verificare che fosse davvero lei, che non fosse un qualche sogno. Voleva anche allontanarla e impedirle di prendersi tante libertà con lui, quasi fossero–

Forse avrebbe dovuto passare più tempo con Ireth, e basta. Si era sempre sentito bene, in quei giorni, dopo e durante le loro chiacchierate davanti al fuoco. Mai si era sentito così vicino a qualcuno come con lei.

Non che questo lo avesse reso migliore nel gestire i suoi sentimenti verso Ireth. Credeva di sapere cosa fare, ma non riusciva a farlo.

Anche in quel momento, Eöl era pietrificato, senza sapere cosa dirle, cosa fare per mostrarle quello che sentiva. Voleva farle capire che era contento di quell’interruzione, voleva farle capire che la capiva più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere, ma non sapeva come.

Forse avrebbe potuto essere sincero, anche solo per un attimo.

«Scusami, avevo da fare» disse Eöl. Quello sarebbe stato un punto di partenza. E non vederla in viso gli era più di aiuto di quanto si fosse aspettato. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere la sua espressione e avere la sensazione di aver detto la cosa sbagliata, di averle mostrato _troppo_ di sé. Di averle consegnato la vittoria.

Qualcosa di morbido e appena umido premette contro la sua guancia, vicino alla bocca, e Eöl aprì e chiuse i pugni, per restare immobile. Cos’era stato? La pelle sembrava bruciargli dove lei lo aveva toccato attraverso il tessuto. Era stato _un bacio_?

«Non mi sarei mai aspettata di sentirtelo dire» disse Ireth. «Ti scuserò _se_ ci sarai per pranzo».

Eöl annuì, senza preoccuparsi se lei lo avesse visto.

«Pensi di potermi togliere questa cosa dalla faccia?» le chiese e si rese conto di essere stato più brusco di quanto avesse voluto. «Così potremmo andarci a sedere».

Un attimo di esitazione e Ireth gli lasciò cadere la stoffa intorno al collo. Era più vicina di quanto si fosse aspettato, gli occhi grigi che brillavano di divertimento, i capelli raccolti in parte in una treccia che le girava intorno alla testa, in parte sciolti sulla schiena e le spalle. Ireth vestiva di nuovo di bianco, di un bianco più luminoso di quello con cui l’aveva incontrata e a Eöl sembrò di avere davanti la lampada argentata che brillava nel cielo dall’arrivo dei Golodhrim.

E, per una volta, non riuscì a vedere nulla di malvagio in quella luce.

Eöl si ritrovò le mani sui fianchi di Ireth e, prima di ritrarle di scatto, la girò verso la panca e la spinse in quella direzione. Sfilò il grembiule e la raggiunse, sedendosi di fianco a lei.

«Sono andata a caccia in questi giorni».

«Ho notato che c’era troppa carne in ogni pasto».

Ireth rise ed Eöl non ebbe il tempo di risentirsi, perché lei gli tirò una pacca contro la spalla. «Quali lusinghe, penso che potrei svenire!» Ireth ghignò. «Se solo non fossi seduta».

Eöl sospirò e tirò la stoffa via dal collo, per rigirarsela tra le mani. Ireth premette la spalla e il braccio contro di lui, i capelli di lei che gli solleticavano il viso, e la vicinanza non gli era sgradita, _anzi_.

«Ti è sembrato molto diverso cacciare in Nan Elmoth rispetto... ai posti in cui eri abituata a cacciare?»

«Non è stato poi così diverso, alla fine. Ho smesso di pensare a dove volevo andare io e ho lasciato che mi guidasse la foresta e le tracce che mi lasciava vedere» disse Ireth. «I boschi di Araw sono particolari, non come Nan Elmoth, ma sono popolati dai suoi Cacciatori che, a volte, si parano sulla tua strada e ti danno avvertimenti misteriosi».

Ireth ridacchiò, forse ricordando.

«Avvertimenti del tipo?»

«Del tipo, mmmh». Ireth sollevò la testa e i suoi capelli gli sfiorarono l’avambraccio scoperto. « _La civetta ha tre bocche in più_ » disse, infine, con tono grave, « _non prendere quel che le spetta_ ».

Eöl girò la testa verso di lei. «Non sembra molto diverso da quello che fa Nan Elmoth».

«No, affatto. Solo che questa foresta non usa parole e devo solo farci l’abitudine».

«E non ti leverai di torno finché non ti sarai abituata?»

Ireth sorrise e nei suoi occhi brillò qualcosa che gli fece rizzare i peli del collo.

«Cosa ti ho detto sul mio restare qui?»

Che sarebbe rimasta a Nan Elmoth finché lui non le avesse implorato di restare per sempre.

 

* * *

 

Eöl la sorprese, una sera, invitandola a fare una passeggiata nella foresta. Forse a dargli l’idea fu vederla nell’atrio d’ingresso a guardare l’apertura sul cielo – era incredibile come di notte quel salone sembrasse parte della foresta e non scavato nella roccia, e lei non poteva fare a meno di trovare una scusa per andare a vedere. Se era quello il motivo, Írissë era felice che lui avesse preso in considerazione un suo desiderio senza che lei avesse mai pensato di dirgli qualcosa a riguardo.

Eöl, però, giustificò la cosa nel suo modo da zotico, tutto impegnato a non darle l’idea che stesse facendo qualcosa _per lei_.

«Non conosci i sentieri notturni, potrebbero esserti utili un giorno».

Írissë non era certa a cosa e quando potessero servirle, ma gli sorrise e assecondò quel suo bisogno di dare spiegazioni che non la facessero sentire importante. Ma lei sapeva di esserlo diventata, lo aveva visto nel modo in cui le spalle di Eöl si rilassavano al suo arrivo nella fucina, mentre lui era intento a lavorare. Lo aveva visto nella sua espressione mentre lei gli raccontava di Aman e oltre i racconti scarni che le forniva sulla sua vita nel Beleriand. Lo aveva visto nell’assenza di irritazione sincera mentre lei lo punzecchiava.

Lo aveva visto nei suoi _occhi_.

Anche se, forse, erano state quelle stoffe bianche che Eöl aveva portato dal viaggio le prime a rivelarle la verità e a portarla più vicino a lui. E non per quanto doveva aver speso, ma perché si era accorto che lei ci teneva a indossare abiti bianchi, aveva intuito che quel colore aveva una certa importanza per lei e aveva rispettato ciò.

_Quello_ le aveva aperto gli occhi.

Írissë avrebbe dovuto rispettare il suo desiderio di solitudine, a quel punto, ma sapeva meglio di lui che non era quel che lui cercava _davvero_. Non viveva da solo, in una foresta con una mente propria, perché gli piacesse la solitudine. Lei non aveva idea di chi avesse perso durante il viaggio, oltre ai genitori, ma gli sembrava di vedere nel suo isolamento la ricerca di una memoria e di una pace che aveva perso nel viaggio verso l’Ovest. E le sembrava che quella solitudine lo aiutasse a sentir meno l’assenza di persone che gli erano state care e il cambiamento, rapido e ineluttabile, del mondo che lui credeva di conoscere.

Così, Írissë lo prese sotto braccio mentre passeggiavano nella foresta, Eöl immerso nelle ombre, con i suoi abiti scuri, il viso pallido come il volto della luna nel cielo notturno. Quei tratti squadrati e affilati le erano diventati cari quanto quelli dei suoi fratelli, dei suoi cugini, di suo padre, ma quando guardava loro il cuore non le mancava di un battito, né le veniva voglia di accarezzare l’angolo della mascella, sfiorare con le dita uno zigomo scolpito da luci e ombre, quasi fosse una statua di Nerdanel.

Ma Eöl non era più una statua priva di vita, per lei. La vita c’era, ma era un ricordo distante e ben custodito nel profondo.

«Sono così diversi i sentieri dal giorno alla notte?» gli chiese, sentendolo a suo agio nella vicinanza tra i loro corpi.

«Non ti sei accorta di qualcosa di diverso, al calar del sole, mentre vagavi per Nan Elmoth?»

Írissë gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, un sopracciglio inarcato. «Ero troppo stanca e sconvolta per accorgermi di sottigliezze. E cercavo di fermarmi a riposare, per quanto avessi difficoltà chiudere occhio».

E aveva spesso cercato di comunicare con i predatori notturni che non aveva visto da nessuna parte ma era stata _certa_ che ci fossero. Aveva parlato le lingue di civette e gufi e barbagianni, nella speranza che almeno uno di loro potesse dirle qualcosa, darle un’indicazione. O di chiamare uno dei Cacciatori. Ma nessuno aveva risposto. In Aman, qualsiasi bestia avrebbe risposto al sentir nominare i Cacciatori di Oromë.

Con un sospiro, Írissë sollevò la testa al cielo, piegandola appena di lato per sfiorare la spalla di Eöl. Almeno, il cielo era lo stesso in Aman e in Endórë. Era una piccola consolazione, che finì per farle raccontare a Eöl di quei giorni in trappola nella foresta.

Lui la lasciò parlare, senza mai interromperla, ma Írissë sapeva che stava ascoltando. Il ritmo dei loro passi si accorciò mentre lei raccontava della disperazione che l’aveva colpita quando si era resa conto di essersi persa e che tutte le sue conoscenze non servivano in quella foresta. Eöl trattenne appena il fiato, quando gli elencò gli scenari tremendi che si erano affacciati nella sua mente.

«Non capisco come tu sia potuta entrare in Nan Elmoth» disse Eöl, infine. «E ancor meno capisco perché ti trovassi qui».

Oh, quello Írissë non glielo aveva mai detto.

«Volevo viaggiare, volevo un po’ della libertà di fare quello che volevo senza rendere conto a nessuno, come ero abituata nella mia terra».

Eöl sospirò e Írissë avrebbe potuto giurare che stesse pensando: perché non sei restata nella tua terra, invece di invadere la mia? Avrebbe voluto accarezzargli una guancia e dirgli che, a saperlo, non sarebbe partita. Se la Mereth Aderthad le aveva dato l’illusione di essere dove voleva, duecento anni nella Tumlanden le avevano fatto cambiare idea. Ma tanto era successo nel mentre, il nuovo si era fatto vecchio e il vecchio si era fatto caro.

Ormai erano tutti nella Terra di Mezzo. Il Fëanáro che avevano seguito non c’era più e il nemico era asserragliato nel Nord.

Trovarsi in Nan Elmoth era la cosa più interessante che le fosse capitata dalla fondazione di Ondolindë a quella parte. Non sapeva perché la foresta le avesse concesso di entrare, ma le era grata e poco intenzionata a fare domande.

Era disposta, però, a dare risposte a Eöl. Non poteva parlare di Ondolindë, era un veto che non aveva difficoltà a rispettare, ma poteva dirgli qualcosa di più. Lui sapeva già chi era lei, conosceva i suoi epessë.

Così gli raccontò di come avesse affrontato Turno, disposta a partire con o senza scorta, e di come lui le avesse imposto di andare da loro fratello Finno e avesse istruito la scorta a tenerla a riparo dai pericoli di cui lei _non sapeva niente_.

«Come se non avessi viaggiato con lui! Credo che la sicurezza gli abbia dato alla testa».

«Non che avesse tutti i torti», disse Eöl. «Guarda dove sei andata a finire».

Írissë lo guardò di sbieco. «Mi sono sbarazzata della mia scorta, sono sopravvissuta alla Nan Dungortheb e sono arrivata dai miei cugini, posso prendermi questo merito almeno, che dici?»

Eöl sbuffò e Írissë gli tirò delle pacche sul braccio.

«E come sei finita dai tuoi cugini fino a Nan Elmoth?»

Oh, lui sapeva molto bene chi fossero i suoi cugini e non li approvava. Non era sorpresa. Dopotutto Turno le aveva vietato di andarli a trovare e aveva cercato di convincerla che andare da Finno fosse un’ottima idea, migliore di qualsiasi idea che potesse venire in mente a lei. Che sciocco! Írissë aveva avuto sempre idee migliori tra loro due, lui non sapeva _divertirsi_.

«I miei cugini non erano in casa e la loro gente aveva altro da fare, invece di starmi dietro e farmi divertire. Non che volessi che qualcuno mi facesse da badante. Così ho passato le giornate a passeggiare per i loro territori e a guardare l’orizzonte nella speranza di vederli tornare». Forse quello a Eöl non interessava molto.

«Come puoi provare affetto per loro dopo quello che hanno fatto ai Teleri?»

Írissë incontrò il suo sguardo. E così, certi racconti arrivavano anche nel profondo della sua tana. Avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di rispondere, inventarsi una scusa, perché con ogni probabilità lui non avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi risposta che lei gli avrebbe dato, avrebbe potuto crederla un’assassina come loro. Ma era la prima volta che qualcuno le poneva quella domanda in maniera così diretta. Suo fratello non voleva che li vedesse, ma non le aveva mai chiesto perché lei invece volesse tanto andarli a trovare: aveva tratto le sue conclusioni e pensato che lei avrebbe fatto quello che _lui_ voleva.

«È difficile associarli a quei fatti» disse e sapeva di dire la pura verità. «Non li ho visti in azione, sono stata lontano dai porti, non mi è stato dato il tempo di arrivarci. Ho visto solo i cadaveri».

C’erano stati cadaveri ovunque sul molo, le bianche navi Telerin macchiate del sangue dei loro marinai, il mare rosso come se Uinen e Ossë fossero stati uccisi a loro volta. Elenwë aveva coperto gli occhi di Itarillë con il mantello in cui l’aveva avvolta e la teneva in braccio, le braccia della piccola attorno al collo, e l’altra mano stretta a quella di Írissë. Loro avevano visto e sentito tutto e, quando avevano trovato Turukáno e suo padre con espressioni sconvolte e Finno e Arakáno con abiti e spade insanguinati, non avevano fatto domande.

E non ne avevano mai fatte, non dirette, nulla che potesse confermare quel che avevano intuito. Magari Elenwë era morta col dubbio che suo marito potesse aver preso parte o meno a quel fratricidio, se fosse arrivato in tempo per combattere dal lato sbagliato o per fermare la carneficina. Era meglio un dubbio che una certezza, in quel caso. Anche perché erano salite su quelle navi guadagnate col sangue e con la morte e ne erano state macchiate anche loro.

La maledizione di Mandos era stata chiara a riguardo.

Eöl era silenzioso al suo fianco. Írissë tornò a guardarlo e non era certa di cosa ci fosse in quegli occhi scuri. Sentiva il loro sguardo scrutare nel profondo del suo cuore, ma non sembrava che stesse cercando ragioni per perdonarla o biasimarla, quanto più che fosse alla ricerca di altro nella sua memoria, come se volesse sapere quello che lei gli stava tacendo. Come se volesse che lei condividesse con lui altri ricordi.

Írissë avrebbe voluto. Stava diventando facile e confortante parlargli, ma c’erano momenti che non riuscivano a trasformarsi in parole.

E quella notte in Alqualondë era uno di quelli.

Írissë rivolse lo sguardo al sentiero davanti a loro. «In questi anni, non ho mai avuto modo di riflettere su quei giorni. Chi incontro o ha vissuto le stesse vicende o non ne vuole sapere».

«Non credevo di voler sapere qualcosa» disse Eöl. «O di voler sapere quale fosse stata la _tua_ vicenda».

«Sarà perché stiamo diventando amici?» Írissë si fermò per guardarlo e lui la imitò.

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Írissë scrollò le spalle. «Con gli amici, in genere, si scambiano opinioni e si vuole sapere cosa pensano e come vedono alcune cose».

Eöl corrugò la fronte.

«Vorrei sapere qualcosa sul tuo viaggio verso queste terre».

«Non c’è niente da sapere» disse Eöl e riprese a camminare. Pur di non sfilare la mano dal suo braccio, Írissë lo seguì. Non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, non quando si era avvicinata tanto ai suoi pensieri.

«Credo di sì, invece!» Írissë strinse meglio il braccio intorno a quello di lui. «Perché sei partito? Com’è stato il viaggio? Cos’è successo durante il viaggio?»

Eöl grugnì. «Non vedo perché dovresti sapere tutto questo».

«Perché siamo amici!»

Eöl si fermò di colpo e Írissë si fermò con lui e si girò a guardarlo.

«Non siamo amici».

Írissë strinse i denti. Non erano amici, _eh?_ Cos’erano allora? Gli afferrò il colletto e lo tirò verso di sé.

«No, non lo siamo» gli disse e lo baciò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, mmmh, doki doki.
> 
> Con questo capitolo siamo alla metà esatta e siamo decisamente nella parte di storia che mi innervosisce e mi ha fatto penare.
> 
> Per la questione di Alqualondë, che il gruppo che seguiva Fingon fosse arrivato a dare man forte ai Feanoriani mi ha fatto supporre che i suo fratelli fossero divisi a metà (è una supposizione basata su capricci matematici miei, lo dico chiaro e tondo, e carenza di informazioni chiare dal canon) tra le due schiere. Quindi Turgon con Fingolfin (e Lalwen), Argon con Fingon (yes, povero Argon, già crepa subito, mettiamolo pure ad Alqualondë pur di non dimenticarcelo per strada!).  
> Aredhel sappiamo che affrontò il viaggio sotto la “protezione” di Turgon ed Elenwë, perciò lei non fa parte del conteggio né penso abbia assistito ai combattimenti di persona, perché non ha molto senso che, alla vista di strani movimenti in città, Turgon e altri con mogli e figli al seguito (o mariti non combattenti) li abbiano portati con sé.
> 
> Ammetto di aver simpatizzato un po’ con Turgon, mentre Aredhel gli dice cosacce, tipo che non sa divertirsi e balle varie. Aredhel, cara, come puoi non apprezzare una giornata passata sulla poltrona, con la copertina di pile sulle gambe e una tazza di the in mano? Che vita stancante!
> 
> Per il resto... eh. Bisogna aspettare il prossimo capitolo. Mi sono subito riabituata alle note brevi delle long, ahahah!
> 
> Grazie per chi ha letto fin qui, ci vediamo mercoledì prossimo, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan
> 
> P.S.: non vorrei dire, ma domani è un anno che ho postato Sette anni e sono entrata nel tunnel del Silmarillion. Grazie a tutte coloro che mi seguono da allora (sapete chi siete ♥), è stato bellissimo conoscervi e vi voglio bene! ♥♥♥


	5. Capitolo V. Sotto le stelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Curufinwë/Curvo:_ Curufin  
>  _Írissë:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  Vala/Valar: _Bala/Belain_

Quando il giorno dopo arrivarono Vindálf e i suoi, Eöl aveva ancora sulle labbra il sapore di quelle di Iritta.

_Iritta._

Non poteva chiamarla così, anche se gli era venuto spontaneo sussurrarle quel nome durante il bacio. Era stato stordito da quel contatto, non aveva mai creduto di desiderarlo _a quel punto_. Ma poi erano tornati al palazzo, di nuovo a braccetto, e Ireth gli aveva riempito le orecchie con chiacchiericcio di nessuna utilità. O magari aveva detto qualcosa di importante e lui non se n’era reso conto, preso come era a rivedere nella sua mente quei pochi attimi in cui le labbra di Ireth erano state sulle sue, il corpo premuto contro di lui, e quando infine le loro lingue si erano incontrate a metà strada.

Aveva voluto solo lasciarsi andare a qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto seguire quel bacio.

Quanto sarebbero potuti andare avanti? Come Angrin aveva sperimentato in prima persona, i Sindar avevano usanze diverse da loro Kwendi e i Golodhrim non sarebbero stati da meno.

Se fossero rimasti lì, su quel sentiero, se fossero andati contro uno degli alberi millenari del Nan Elmoth e avessero lasciato che i baci e il contatto dei loro corpi si trasformasse, sarebbe stato un grave affronto per lei o la naturale conseguenza di un’attrazione che provavano entrambi?

Eöl non aveva avuto modo di parlarne con lei, non aveva nemmeno fatto lo sforzo di aspettare che lei si svegliasse quella mattina per incontrarla e farle quella domanda. Era subito corso in fucina.

Forse si stava illudendo e quello non era stato altro che un modo di Ireth per mostrargli che avrebbe potuto piegarlo alla sua volontà, se solo si fosse messa d’impegno. E quel pensiero era sufficiente a metterlo di cattivo umore e a ordinargli cautela.

Non era una fanciulla Kwende con cui aveva a che fare, né una Sinda senza patria e famiglia. Era una donna dei Golodhrim, una Golodh di alto rango per di più, una principessa tra la sua gente e lui non era altro che un fabbro della Seconda Tribù, senza un esercito al suo comando. Avrebbe avuto i Golodhrim addosso se avesse le fatto qualcosa che loro avrebbero potuto giudicare sbagliato.

Ma la voleva, la voleva come non ricordava di aver mai voluto qualcuno.

Adesso, però, Vindálf era qui a riportarlo alla realtà ed Eöl non poteva lasciarsi distrarre quando aveva in corso un lavoro così importante con i Naugrim.

I passi leggeri di Ireth non si udivano, inghiottiti da quelli pesanti e ferrati dei Naugrim. Ma le risate e le chiacchiere erano sempre più vicine ed Eöl affondò il pezzo di metallo che stava lavorando nell’acqua gelida. Andò al forno a verificare lo stato del galvorn in fusione, ma non lo coprì alla vista dei visitatori, perché un forno chiuso avrebbe attirato più attenzione di uno lasciato aperto durante la lavorazione.

Come dama Ireth fosse finita a dar loro il benvenuto, quasi fosse la padrona di casa, non gli era chiaro. Ma pur di non posare il martello e salire fino all’ingresso, le avrebbe lasciato fare quello e altro. La risata di Vindálf gli fece sperare bene, una buona disposizione nei confronti di lui e della sua casa avrebbe avuto il suo peso sul giudizio degli strumenti che gli aveva preparato.

Eöl si mosse in direzione della scala quando, nella fucina illuminata solo dalla forgia, Ireth comparve alta e bianca. Vindálf era così piccolo e tozzo di fianco a lei, i suoi accompagnatori erano già anonimi rispetto al loro capo e lo furono ancora di più alle spalle di Ireth.

«Eöl!» lo salutò Vindálf. «Diventerai gobbo a passare il tempo nella fucina, invece di prenderti cura di tua moglie».

I Naugrim che lo accompagnavano risero della battuta e Ireth sorrise appena, con aria composta, ma Eöl vedeva il divertimento nei suoi occhi. Era stata lei a dire agli ospiti di essere sua moglie o era una conclusione a cui erano arrivati da soli? Di certo, la cosa la divertiva.

Forse la divertiva perché per lei era un’idea così impossibile da essere ridicola.

«Si è lamentata con te perché la trascuro?»

Vindálf rise ancora più forte e lo raggiunse, per tirargli una pacca dietro la schiena. O meglio, dove riusciva ad arrivare, alla base della schiena.

«Allora, come procede quel tuo progetto?»

Mentre Eöl spiegava cosa aveva fatto e faceva dimostrazioni a beneficio di Vindálf e il suo assistente, Ireth si adoperò a far mettere comodi gli altri Naugrim del seguito. Li fece sedere e, in qualche modo, convinse Angrin a servir loro da bere. Ad _Angrin_. Che parlava con nostalgia delle cacce ai Naugrim a cui non aveva mai preso parte, ma di cui aveva sentito i racconti.

Non che l’espressione sul volto di Angrin fosse molto accomodante, ma Ireth contribuì a distrarli raccontando loro chissà cosa che strappò ai Naugrim altre risate.

Eöl poté lanciare solo poche occhiate in direzione di Ireth, ma furono abbastanza per rasserenarsi e seguire come doveva Vindálf e le sue domande.

«Quanti pensi di potercene fornire?» chiese Vindálf.

«Quelli che servono ai vostri migliori fabbri».

Vindálf grugnì. «Se ci dicessi come farli».

«Metteresti in mano a un apprendista uno strumento al di sopra delle sue capacità?»

Vindálf si lisciò la barba, le sopracciglia corrugate.

«Un fabbro sopra la media ha bisogno di strumenti sopra la media: saprà come usarli al meglio, saprà prendersene cura e sarà più rapido e preciso, al punto che potrete prendere più commesse di alto livello».

«E dimmi, Eöl, quali commesse di alto livello hai preso, con i tuoi strumenti superiori?»

Eöl avrebbe voluto sorridergli, ma scoprì di non esserne capace.

«Hai mai lavorato la materia di cui sono fatte le stelle?»

Vindálf scrollò le spalle. «Conosciamo quello che hai fatto, Elfo Nero. Non è da tutti trasformare le scintille in metallo, solo _Mahal_ potrebbe, ma quali commesse prendi in questa foresta maledetta?»

Eöl non vedeva perché dargli una risposta. Le sue scelte erano fatte per motivi che non voleva condividere col primo a chiedergliele. E Vindálf era l’ultima persona che avrebbe capito. Aveva conosciuto i Naugrim meglio di molti Kwendi e proprio per questo sapeva che la loro sete di conoscenza andava a braccetto con un’avidità che Eöl, pur condividendo la stessa loro attività, non aveva in sé.

«Mastro Vindálf, vuoi uno dei dolcetti di Naureth?» giunse la voce di Ireth. «Sono certa che dopo il viaggio tu stia morendo di fame, ma ti sei lanciato a parlare con Eöl e ora posso sentire il tuo stomaco da qui».

Vindálf lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Eöl e, con una risata, si voltò verso Ireth per risponderle.

Alla fine, consumarono gli assaggini mandati da Naureth e Vindálf gli richiese abbastanza punte e strumenti sperimentali da tenerlo occupato per anni. Eöl era sollevato da quell’accordo, più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Avere entrate fisse avrebbe permesso ai suoi compagni di prosperare con lui. Magari Lainedhel avrebbe deciso di partire e fare il sarto come voleva.

Quando Vindálf e i suoi se ne furono andati, Ireth tornò alla fucina e sedette alla panca con una risata.

«È stato più divertente di quanto credessi, fare la brava mogliettina!»

Chissà perché, Eöl non aveva dubbi che dama Ireth sarebbe stata tutt’altro che una _brava mogliettina_ , come l’aveva messa lei. Non che lui avesse un’idea chiara di come fossero queste _brave mogliettine_. Gli unici esempi di mogli che aveva visto nella vita di tutti i giorni erano due: sua madre, che si era rifiutata di restare nell’Est e aveva presentato a suo padre i bagagli pronti e gli accordi per il viaggio presi con altri come loro; e Lammaite, che aveva quasi fatto pregare in ginocchio Sthalgon per passare da semplici amanti a marito e moglie e ancora teneva più al palazzo che alla sua vita matrimoniale.

Ireth come sarebbe stata?

Eöl slacciò e sfilò il grembiule e notò gli occhi di Ireth seguire ogni movimento, senza alcun divertimento negli occhi, ma... qualcos’altro. Ripiegò il grembiule, lo posò sul tavolo e sedette di fianco a lei. Il calore della fucina le aveva arrossato le guance e gli occhi brillavano nella poca luce.

Avrebbe potuto chiederle a chi era venuta la geniale idea di farla passare per sua moglie, ma gli sembrava di fare la domanda sbagliata al momento sbagliato. Eöl rivolse lo sguardo al vassoio, in cui erano rimaste solo briciole.

«A quanto pare, questi Naugrim hanno a che fare con uno dei miei cugini» disse Ireth.

Eöl sapeva anche quale. Ma grugnì e disse: «Non avrai mandato qualche messaggio–».

«Per dire cosa? Guardate, sono un attimo a casa di questo tizio a fargli capire che la solitudine è una noia mortale?»

«È per questo che sei qui? Non perché ti annoiavi nella casa di tuo fratello? E anche in quella dei tuoi cugini, direi».

Lo sguardo di Ireth si abbassò dai suoi occhi per guardare qualcosa poco più in giù. Avrebbe potuto essere il mento o le sue labbra. Eöl sentì l’attesa bruciargli nelle vene, come se lui non avesse potuto afferrarle il viso e prendere la sua bocca di Golodh, se era questo che lei voleva, con quegli sguardi.

Ma non si mosse, impietrito dai suoi stessi pensieri. Era davvero ridotto in quello stato? Un semplice bacio aveva scoperto un vaso in c’erano desideri che non aveva mai riconosciuto e capito. E continuava a non capirli, ma non poteva ignorare il significato del fuoco che gli bruciava nei lombi.

Doveva darsi un contegno, però. Non era un ragazzetto appena maturato, aveva avuto un ottimo controllo del suo corpo per secoli, poteva continuare.

Però mai aveva incontrato qualcuno come lei, come _Iritta_.

Lei era spesso irritante e ingestibile, ma sapeva cosa stava facendo. Le sue non erano piccole ribellioni dovute a un capriccio, erano ragionate e fatte con la convinzione di far bene. Da un lato era infastidito, ma dall’altro iniziava a capire cosa ci vedesse Sthalgon in quella cavalla impazzita che era Lammaite.

Eöl sollevò un angolo del vassoio e in quello opposto fece raccogliere le briciole.

«Ti devo ringraziare, per l’aiuto che mi hai dato con Vindálf».

Ireth sorrise.

«Non era necessario. Avrei potuto fare anche da solo».

Il divertimento brillò negli occhi di lei. «Non lo dubito. Ma un po’ di aiuto in più non fa mai male, no?»

Eöl grugnì e riabbassò il vassoio.

«Stavi mostrando loro degli strumenti e ho sentito, di sfuggita, quel che dicevi a Vindálf. Ma non ho sentito la tua risposta alla sua ultima domanda».

«Mi hai interrotto, o l’avresti sentita».

Ireth inarcò le sopracciglia. _Non è vero._ Non lo disse, ma Eöl avrebbe potuto giurare che era quello che lei gli stava dicendo con quell’espressione.

Eöl si girò con la schiena contro il tavolo e guardò la fucina davanti a loro.

«Cosa hai creato con una stella?»

«Due spade e con una di loro ho pagato questa foresta a Elu Thingol».

«E l’altra?»

«È mia».

Ireth imitò la sua posizione e accavallò le gambe sotto l’abito bianco.

«Sai combattere con la spada, quindi?»

«So difendermi se necessario. Non l’avresti detto?»

«A dir la verità, non sono così sorpresa» disse Ireth. «E per il resto? Non prendi altri lavori?»

Eöl si guardò le mani. «Quelli necessari per scambiarli con il materiale che mi serve e per portare avanti il palazzo» le disse. «Non sento la necessità di prendere altro, voglio provare i limiti dei metalli, scoprire tutti i loro segreti per controllarli al meglio».

«E questo lavoro con i Naugrim come mai lo hai accettato?»

Eöl scrollò le spalle. «Se hai sentito quel che ho detto a Vindálf, avrai capito anche perché».

Ireth sospirò. «Dovevi convincerlo a comprare il tuo lavoro, sono certa che tu non gli abbia detto nemmeno la metà delle cose che avesti potuto dirgli». Il suo viso comparve al margine del campo visivo di Eöl e lui fu costretto a girare la testa per guardarla. «Sono curiosa, voglio sapere cosa non hai detto _a lui_ ».

«Chi ti dice che non gli abbia detto tutto?»

«Ma davvero, Eöl? Non ti ho parlato dei miei cugini e di mio zio?»

Oh, sì, gliene aveva parlato. «I Naugrim sentono quando c’è altro, oltre a quello che gli stai dicendo e a loro non piace». Era per questo che gli piaceva avere a che fare con quel popolo, nonostante l’avarizia li portasse spesso a sbagliare. Eöl sapeva cosa aspettarsi da loro, al contrario dei Disertori. «Perciò gli ho dato le informazioni che gli servivano e che doveva sapere».

«Però, non hai risposto alla mia domanda».

Eöl la guardò sottecchi e lei sbatté le palpebre, come se non stesse facendo nulla di male. Avrebbe proprio dovuto dirlo lui. Anche se non capiva a cosa servisse tutta questa sceneggiata.

«Perché mi permette di sperimentare e di guadagnarci sopra».

Ireth sorrise. «Ecco qua, non era così difficile».

Eöl strinse gli occhi. «Qual era il punto di tutto questo?»

Ireth scrollò le spalle, come per imitarlo, ma lo fece con più grazia di lui, e con la stessa grazia si mise in piedi. «Farti parlare con me».

 

* * *

 

Da quando Írissë era entrata in cucina, Naureth non aveva smesso di parlare di cose che lei non riusciva a seguire, mentre si muoveva come impazzita tra pentole e tegami e scodelle, un mestolo in una mano. Peccato che Írissë volesse chiederle delle cose da quando l’aveva vista con Cútirion. Più che altro, si era resa conto di volerle fare domande quanto più passava del tempo con Eöl.

La notte prima lo aveva _baciato_. Era stato un gesto d’impulso, di cui si sarebbe pentita se lui non avesse ricambiato. Lei per prima non sapeva cosa avesse cercato di provargli.

_Non siamo amici_ , gli aveva detto. E lo pensava davvero.

Lo aveva saputo con certezza quando lo aveva baciato, per quanto si fosse sentita impacciata e avesse percepito la stessa insicurezza in lui. Non aveva mai dato nemmeno un bacetto per curiosità, quando era stata giovane e alla scoperta del mondo, in Aman, e trovarsi a voler fare qualcosa che non sapeva come fare era stato una sfida. Quel che l’aveva tranquillizzata era stato sentire che Eöl non sapeva meglio di lei cosa fare: avevano sbattuto i nasi, avevano piegato la testa dal lato sbagliato, non avevano saputo dove mettere le mani, ma alla fine, sbagliando e ridacchiando, erano riusciti a capirci qualcosa di _quello_.

Era stato umido, fatto di lingua e denti e le faceva salire un brivido lungo la schiena al ricordo. Perché Írissë sapeva cosa era successo, solo che non aveva mai saputo come dovesse succedere e cosa di provasse. Ora capiva perché aveva trovato spesso Curvo dietro cespugli con la sua fidanzata prima, moglie poi, nonostante al tempo ne fosse scocciata. Capiva l’aria imbambolata di Turno o l’energia che aveva avuto durante il fidanzamento quando gli incontri con Elenwë erano pochi e furtivi e, secondo le loro intenzioni, segreti.

Di certo, Írissë non voleva staccarsi un attimo da Eöl e proprio per questo si era rifugiata nelle cucine. Quel bacio aveva svegliato qualcosa in lei che non aveva mai creduto di avere. Era stato così difficile staccargli gli occhi di dosso e avere una conversazione con lui, quando tutto quello che voleva era afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia da lavoro e scoprire quel che non avevano ancora scoperto di quei baci.

Non faceva che pensarci e voleva davvero tanto parlare con Naureth.

Prima o poi si sarebbe stancata di dar fiato alla bocca, no?

«E così, gli ho detto–».

Írissë sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, le dita che affondavano nell’impasto. Non era di quello che voleva parlare.

«Dimmi, Naureth».

L’interruzione obbligò Naureth a fermarsi e guardare Írissë con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Non sapevo che tu e Cútirion foste sposati».

Naureth inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. «E come avresti dovuto saperlo?»

Írissë agitò una mano, pensando a come dirlo, e sparse farina sul tavolo. «Da noi, gli sposi hanno un anello al dito indice e poi, anche se non lo avessero, lo _vedi_ che sono sposati».

«Un anello? Come un marchio per il bestiame?»

Írissë si raddrizzò e corrugò la fronte. «Non la metterei così, è più una promessa».

«E che bisogno c’è di mettere una promessa al dito?»

«È anche per mostrarlo agli altri».

Con un sospiro esasperato, Naureth si sedette di fronte a lei, al tavolo. «Il mio primo marito è morto nel viaggio verso l’Ovest» disse e Írissë sbatté le palpebre, confusa. Primo marito? Com’era possibile? «Quella promessa che ci siamo scambiati era nel cuore di entrambi e, quando il suo si è fermato, anche la promessa si è spezzata. Non c’è bisogno di portare un anello o un altro gingillo, come marchio di appartenenza l’uno all’altro. Non esistevano queste sofisticherie alle Acque del Risveglio. Solo le nostre parole contro l’assenza di parole».

Írissë non sentiva più di dover parlare del matrimonio per loro Noldor. Si trovava di fronte a usanze diverse, primitive quasi, che non lasciavano spazio a quelle che, secondo Naureth, erano solo _sofisticherie_.

«Hai avuto un marito prima di Cútirion?»

Naureth annuì, con un sorriso dolce. Era forse la prima volta che Írissë le vedeva quell’espressione sul viso.

«Com’è possibile?»

Naureth inarcò di nuovo le sopracciglia, la dolcezza sparita dal suo viso per lasciar posto alla derisione. «Ho fatto l’amore con lui e ci siamo giurati amore finché non fosse giunta la morte, in nome dell’Uno: ecco com’è possibile». Naureth sogghignò e Írissë sapeva che la stava considerando un’ingenua. Ma la cuoca tornò seria: «Poi la morte è giunta per lui e, quando mi sono sentita pronta a guardarmi in torno, Cútirion si è trovato _per puro caso_ nel mio letto». Írissë dovette assumere qualche espressione che fece scoppiare Naureth a ridere. «Non fare quella faccia, non c’è niente di strano! È un modo come un altro per conoscersi e innamorarsi».

Írissë deglutì. «Per noi è _molto_ difficile risposarsi, per questo non capisco come tu ci sia riuscita».

«Non ti nego che sia stato difficile decidermi. L’ho fatto tribolare un po’, mi sa, perché non ero certa di voler perdere di nuovo un marito. Un amante si può sopportare, un marito... no». Il divertimento sparì dal viso di Naureth. «Immagino che tu non sia stata mai sposata, ma quando perdi il tuo sposo lo senti _dentro_. È come perdere una parte di te, come se un attimo hai una presenza al tuo fianco e poi non c’è più e senti solo il freddo dell’assenza. E non sto parlando di qualcosa di fisico».

Írissë scosse la testa. «Non ne ho idea, purtroppo o per fortuna, non lo so. Ma mio nonno ha perso la prima moglie a poco tempo dalla nascita del loro primo figlio. Non ha mai voluto parlare di come si è sentito e, quando è morto lui, non ho avuto il tempo di vedere mia nonna, la sua seconda moglie, e chiederle come stava».

Naureth corrugò la fronte. «Non capisco i tuoi dubbi. Prima è morta la moglie, poi è morto lui e tua nonna è la sua seconda moglie? Perché ti sembra strano che io abbia avuto un marito e ora ne abbia un altro, se tuo nonno ha fatto lo stesso?»

«Perché mio nonno, per risposarsi, ha dovuto chiedere il giudizio dei Belain. C’è stata una lunga discussione: hanno chiesto alla prima moglie se voleva riavere il suo corpo e tornare alla sua vita, a suo figlio e a suo marito. Lei si è rifiutata, perché ha detto che quell’unico figlio le aveva consumato troppo lo spirito per permetterle di vivere e mettere al mondo altri figli. Almeno, così raccontano le cronache ufficiali».

Naureth aveva delle domande da fare, Írissë glielo vedeva in volto, ma non la interruppe.

«Solo allora, i Belain hanno decretato che se il consorte decidesse di non riprendere mai un corpo, il matrimonio è considerato rotto e chi è ancora in vita può sposarsi di nuovo» continuò Írissë. «È per questo che mi sorprende che tu ti sia sposata una seconda volta, perché nessuno del nostro popolo può avere due sposi».

«Ma io non ho _due_ sposi, ho solo Cútirion» disse Naureth. «Non capisco cosa c’entrino i Belain in tutto questo, come possano aver parlato con la moglie morta. Com’è possibile che lei torni nel suo corpo, se questo è morto? Non ha senso quello che racconti».

Írissë corrugò la fronte. «Cosa succede ai vostri spiriti quando morite?»

Naureth assunse un’espressione cupa. «Se non li lasciamo liberi, se continuiamo a pronunciare il loro nome, se non bruciamo quel che resta di loro, ci tormenteranno finché la pazzia non ci ricongiungerà a loro. Ma alcuni morti cedono al richiamo del Signore della Notte ed entrano nelle sue schiere malvagie».

«Il Signore della Notte?» Intendeva il Moringotto? Ricordava qualche canto sul Cuiviénen che si riferiva a lui così.

Naureth annuì. «Alcuni di noi comunicano con gli spiriti dei defunti e hanno ascoltato racconti terribili: in punto di morte, c’è una voce che ti chiama e tu devi resisterle, o verrai strappato alla tua terra e portato nel Regno della Notte. Abbiamo una notte dedicata ai morti, per dar loro pace e liberarli dal Signore della Notte, nel caso fossero finiti nelle sue mani». Naureth fece un segno con la mano.

«L’unico che può chiamare gli spiriti a sé è il Giudice, Naureth, è un Balan, non un nemico. É nelle Aule di Attesa che porta gli spiriti, per quanto noi lo abbiamo scoperto solo andando oltre il mare, ed è solo se il tuo spirito è passato dalle Aule di Attesa che potrai tornare nel tuo corpo».

«Come siete riusciti ad avvicinarvi al mare? È terrificante!»

Írissë fu davvero sorpresa dall’espressione di Naureth, sconvolta quasi avesse visto una mostruosità.

«Ti sei mai avvicinata al mare?»

Naureth scosse il capo e il turbante traballò. «L’ho visto da in cima a una scogliera e mi è bastato. Nordal si è avvicinato, con i suoi compagni di viaggio, perché credevano fosse come il Mare Interno. C’era una grande spiaggia, sotto gli scogli, e il mare era a molti piedi di distanza. Avevano fatto campo lì e, nella notte, il mare li ha divorati uno ad uno».

Una marea? Ricordava di averne viste, mentre erano stati accampati ad Araman. «E Nordal come si è salvato?»

«Quando è stato sbattuto contro una roccia, si è svegliato e si è aggrappato lì. Non so chi ha perso, lui non ne parla mai, non parla molto in generale, ma quella volta ha urlato finché un gruppo di Mithrim non l’ha trovato. Sono stati loro a raccontarci la sua storia, perché dopo i primi giorni, Nordal non ha più raccontato nulla».

«Lo hanno raccontato a te, Cútirion... ed Eöl?»

Naureth abbozzò un sorriso. «Eravamo noi tre, sì. Dopo i Monti Azzurri e fino al Menegroth, siamo sempre stati noi tre».

Írissë abbassò lo sguardo sull’impasto davanti a lei.

Quel che scopriva, ogni volta, dai racconti di Naureth era diverso da quel che si sarebbe aspettata. Non si era mai preoccupata di come fosse l’Est, ma quando Fëanáro aveva pronunciato il suo discorso sul Túna, quelle immagini che aveva dipinto erano state così vivide, così invitanti, che non si era mai posta la domanda fondamentale: cosa ne poteva sapere lui? Come lei e i suoi cugini, era nato e cresciuto in Aman e neppure i suoi viaggi potevano averlo portato così lontano.

Ma allora lei e altri non volevano sentire la verità, neppure contemplarla. C’erano stati troppi sentimenti in ballo, in quello sfortunato giorno, perché qualcuno potesse guardare alla realtà con ragionevolezza. I giuramenti di fedeltà, la vendetta, la voglia di esplorare terre mai viste e lontane dall’influenza dei Valar: niente di tutto questo era stato un buon motivo per partire e per tutte quelle morti che erano seguite al giuramento dei Fëanárioni.

E ora aveva davanti persone che erano fuggite da quel luogo idilliaco e che avevano perso cari e sofferto nel viaggio.

«Avete delle usanze strane, voi dell’Ovest» disse Naureth, come se i suoi pensieri si fossero fermati su quella parte del loro discorso.

«Anche voi, per noi». Írissë sorrise.

«Non capisco perché facciate decidere ai Belain di questioni che riguardano voi e il vostro cuore. Se una persona vuole avere un nuovo compagno dopo la morte dell’altro, perché non potrebbe? Se ami una persona, non puoi volere che resti infelice per il resto della sua vita, aspettando cosa? Siete sicuri che torniate in un corpo, dopo la morte?»

Era _quello_ che aveva deciso di fare Míriel: lasciare libero Finwë, perché potesse trovare la felicità che cercava con qualcuno che sarebbe stato in grado di offrirgliela meglio di lei. Se Míriel non avesse compiuto quella scelta d’amore, Írissë non sarebbe mai stata in questo palazzo, in questo momento. Il corso della storia stessa dei Noldor sarebbe stato diverso. Tutto era dipeso dall’amore di Míriel per Finwë. Anche la felicità di sua nonna Indis.

«Siamo sicuri che torniamo in un corpo, le Aule di Attesa sono un posto davvero esistente» disse Írissë. «E sui Belain... ci troviamo qui proprio perché uno di noi non li ha reputati più degni del nostro rispetto. E siamo banditi e maledetti per aver scelto di seguirlo».

Naureth scrollò le spalle. «Ecco cosa voglio dire: perché affidarsi a quelli che non sono altro che servi dell’Uno? I servitori possono sbagliare e portare chi li segue alla rovina. L’Uno non sbaglia, nemmeno quando ha concesso al Signore della Notte, al Nero Cacciatore, di fare quel che gli pare di queste terre. L’Uno ha delle ragioni per quello che fa, i suoi servitori si limitano a interpretare le sue indicazioni e non sempre l’interpretazione è corretta, no?»

Írissë sorrise. Non sapeva davvero cosa dire, non si sentiva la persona adatta a parlare dei Valar. La sua esperienza con Oromë e i suoi Cacciatori le aveva portato solo benefici, ma questi Quendi si erano allontanati dal resto della loro tribù perché c’erano scontri sulla presenza di una Maia tra loro. Chissà quale esperienza avevano avuto con quella Maia?

Provò a dire l’unica cosa che non sarebbe suonata come un giudizio. Non voleva, né poteva giudicarli. Erano diversi e basta.

«Mi sorprende parlare con qualcuno che ha una visione così diversa dalla mia, perché non ha visto quel che ho visto anch’io».

«I cugini dei Sindar al di là del mare non sono forse diversi da voi?»

«Non così tanto, né quelli al di là del mare, né quelli al di qua». Írissë tirò un colpetto sulle mani giunte di Naureth e la sporcò di farina. «Ops».

Naureth si mise in piedi con un salto. «Abbiamo cibo da preparare e abbiamo perso tempo col naso alle stelle. Rimettiamoci al lavoro!»

Naureth riprese la sua corsa tra i fornelli e il suo fiume di parole senza senso e Írissë riprese a impastare, con un risolino.

 

* * *

 

«Vuoi assistere alla festa?»

Ireth guardò Eöl con gli occhi sgranati, poi le guance le si tinsero di rosa. Eöl distolse lo sguardo e si tormentò le mani dietro la schiena.

«Ceneremo tutti insieme al grande tavolo, con i piatti che Naureth ha preparato in queste ultime settimane» aggiunse, quando lei piegò la testa di lato. «Naureth mi ha detto che ti ha raccontato della festa di stasera, quella per i nostri morti. Ho pensato che valesse la pena invitarti. Tanto in un modo o nell’altro saresti venuta a ficcanasare».

Ireth scoppiò a ridere. «Oh, Eöl, solo tu puoi darmi una spiegazione così tremenda a un invito». Si sollevò dalla poltrona, lasciò il rotolo sul tavolino, e lo raggiunse. «Un invito che non aveva bisogno di spiegazione, tra l’altro».

Eöl serrò i denti e la guardò, aspettandosi un qualche rifiuto.

Lei ghignò.

«Verrò. Come posso _resistere_ a un invito così ben fatto?»

Eöl annuì, pronto ad andarsene, e Ireth lo prese per un braccio e si fermò, impietrita. Il contatto lo bruciò, quasi un fulmine lo avesse colpito. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile, mai si era sentito attratto da qualcuno. Solo il lavoro in fucina lo aveva riempito di forze e di vita, e ora era davanti a qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto. Avrebbe voluto tirarla a sé e baciarla, come aveva intravisto fare Cútirion con Naureth fin troppe volte e senza motivo apparente. Quel che prima gli era sembrato sciocco e fastidioso, ora lo _capiva_.

E, allo stesso tempo, si vergognava di provare tutto questo per una Golodh.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Eöl notò solo allora che negli occhi di Ireth c’erano incertezze che rispecchiavano le sue. Era disgustata all’idea di toccarlo e di volerlo toccare? Eppure, la mano non si era spostata dal suo braccio.

E se lui avesse fatto quel che voleva fare? Nulla glielo vietava. Nemmeno Iritta.

Eppure, Eöl dovette aspettare un attimo di troppo, perché lei abbassò la testa, lasciò scivolare la mano dal suo braccio e tornò alla poltrona.

Aveva aspettato troppo e ora quel momento perfetto e pieno di possibilità era sfumato via.

Eöl si voltò e lasciò la libreria.

 

 

Il grande falò era acceso nella radura e dalla cornamusa di Angrin saliva nell’aria la musica per i morti, ma Eöl non si era mai sentito più vivo. Avanzò tra gli alberi, seguendo la luce delle fiamme e le note lamentose, la mano di Ireth stretta nella sua. Lei sembrava bruciare di energia ed era semplice farla ridere, lui non doveva nemmeno impegnarsi molto.

Quando mai aveva fatto ridere qualcuno _di proposito?_

Un tamburo si unì alla cornamusa di Angrin e il grido di Lammaite si levò come un ululato.

«Stanno cantando?» chiese Ireth e, con una falcata più ampia, gli fu addosso. Ridacchiò ed Eöl sentì le guance tirarsi in un sorriso.

«Non ancora. Quelle erano urla cerimoniali».

Ireth ridacchiò ancora e lasciò che lui tornasse un passo più avanti, come se la stesse trascinando. Ma era impossibile, no? Se avesse potuto trascinarla contro sua volontà, Ireth sarebbe stata già fuori da quella foresta.

Raggiunsero la radura e Lainedhel agitò la mano per salutarli, con un sorriso, e Nordal si limitò a lanciare un’occhiata nella loro direzione.

«Benvenuta, dama Ireth!» disse Lammaite, con una riverenza esagerata che strappò un’altra risata a Ireth.

«Ti ringrazio, dama Naureth!»

Eöl la portò a un tronco che faceva da panca per chi volesse stare seduto, come Lainedhel e Nordal, intento a intagliare un cavallo da un ciocco. Sedettero entrambi e Lammaite prese a salmodiare nella l’antica lingua dell’Est.

Ireth si accostò con la testa alla sua e sussurrò: «Cosa dice il canto di Naureth?»

Eöl chinò il capo verso di lei, fino a sentire i capelli di Ireth sfiorargli una guancia. «Sta invocando la protezione dell’Uno su di noi e sui nostri cari» le disse. «Se fossimo più persone, potremmo fare dei giochi in onore dei morti, ma siamo solo in sette, ci limiteremo a canti e balli».

«Oh, e tu ballerai?»

Gli occhi di Ireth brillarono e lui avrebbe voluto dirle di sì, che ballava e che avrebbe voluto ballare con lei. Ma non era vero. Eöl non avrebbe ballato, non conosceva neppure i passi di nessuna delle loro danze. Avrebbe dovuto insegnargliele suo padre, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di impararle durante il viaggio.

«Non ballo, dovrai farti insegnare i passi da uno degli altri. Lainedhel è bravo a ballare».

Ireth emise un verso dispiaciuto e gli passò il braccio nell’incavo del suo, premendo la spalla contro di lui. «Che gusto c’è così?»

«Non ti piace ballare?»

«Certo che sì, anche se non conosco i passi, temo. Soprattutto se ritieni che qualcuno dovrebbe insegnarmi» disse Ireth e sollevò una spalla. «Sei proprio sicuro di non voler fare uno strappo alla regola, per me?»

Eöl la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. «E perché dovrei fare un’eccezione per te?»

Ireth ghignò e premette le labbra contro le sue, come dimenticando che non erano solo loro due in mezzo alla foresta, ma c’era il resto degli abitanti del palazzo lì fuori con loro, e che dovevano averla vista o che l’avrebbero vista.

Non le importava nulla?

_Davvero?_

Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e piegò la testa di lato per evitare di sbattere col naso contro quello di lei. Era già capitato e ci avevano riso su, ma ora Eöl non aveva voglia di ridere, solo di sentire il sapore delle labbra di Iritta, le carezze della sua lingua impertinente, il calore della sua mano sul petto, che sembrava a contatto con la sua pelle, quasi lui non indossasse una camicia di lino e una cassacca di cuoio.

«Iritta» gli sfuggì, contro le sue labbra, e sentì il sorriso di lei, mentre il suo profumo di pino e di pelle lo inebriava. Eöl aprì gli occhi per trovare quelli di Iritta fissi nei suoi, attraverso la rete di ciglia nere. Lei gli accarezzò il viso, le labbra che sfioravano le sue.

Lammaite aveva iniziato un nuovo canto, ma era ormai un’eco distante sotto il rumore del cuore che batteva nelle orecchie di Eöl. Iritta lo aveva baciato davanti a tutti e lui non si era sentito a disagio, come aveva creduto. Aveva provato un senso di liberazione che non aveva sentito neppure quando si era lasciato il chiasso della corte del Menegroth alle spalle e si era ritirato nelle ombre di Nan Elmoth.

Le labbra di Eöl ritrovarono quelle di Iritta, sentì il calore del corpo di lei aderire contro il suo. I canti cambiarono, più volte, ed Eöl perse traccia del tempo, tutto concentrato su di lei, sul suo tocco e sulla sua presenza, sulla luce di quegli occhi che brillavano di stelle e del fuoco nella radura. La tenne stretta a sé, finché lei non si accorse che persino Nordal si era alzato e, con Lainedhel, ora ballava intorno al falò, catturato dal rullo del tamburo di Sthalgon e dal suono della cornamusa di Angrin. Lammaite stava cantando delle cacce nell’Est, dei Cacciatori contro le creature del Signore della Notte, e Iritta si levò in piedi, quasi comprendendo le parole.

«Andiamo!»

Eöl sapeva cosa lei intendeva e non riuscì a protestare. Non voleva protestare. Lasciò che lei lo trascinasse via dal tronco e intorno al fuoco e si gettarono nelle danze, senza sapere di passi, seguendo solo il ritmo della musica.

E Iritta era bellissima e selvaggia, come non avrebbe mai creduto di vederla. Non era più una Golodh, troppo amante dell’ordine e del controllo, era una creatura della foresta, con i capelli in disordine e le vesti bianche che brillavano e si agitavano scomposte.

Sarebbe rimasta con lui per sempre?

Il pensiero fu improvviso e non sparì con la stessa velocità. Voleva averla con sé, non voleva che se ne andasse mai.

_Perché io non me ne andrò di qui, finché_ tu _non desidererai che io resti nel tuo palazzo per_ sempre _._

Eöl non poteva accettarlo. Il suo mondo era stato rovinato dall’arrivo di Iritta e lo sarebbe stato ancora di più dalla sua partenza. In quei mesi, lei aveva stravolto tutto nella sua vita, persino lavorare in fucina senza una sua visita, senza pensare a lei almeno una volta, era un tormento.

Con una risata, Iritta girò su se stessa davanti a lui ed Eöl la afferrò e la tirò con la schiena contro il suo petto. Piegò il viso il necessario per portare le labbra vicino al suo orecchio.

«Andiamo più lontano nel bosco» le sussurrò e sentì, come se fosse suo, il tremito che la scosse.

«Sì» disse lei, con un fil di voce.

La prese per mano e uscirono dalla radura, tornando tra gli alberi e lontano dalla luce del fuoco. C’era una parte della foresta dove le fronde erano più rade e si aprivano al cielo. Lì le stelle brillavano sull’erba e lì Eöl condusse Iritta. Lei si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione inarticolata alla vista dei raggi argentei che filtravano tra le fronde, una cortina di luce che sembrava passare tra gli alberi.

«Com’è possibile che esista un posto simile in questa tua foresta?» disse Iritta con torno divertito.

«Com’è possibile che tu sia sopravvissuta a questa mia foresta» disse lui.

Iritta rise piano e lasciò la sua mano per correre tra la luce delle stelle, ed Eöl rimase all’ombra degli alberi, ad ammirare il movimento della veste bianca e dei capelli scuri, inebriato dalla sua risata.

Non voleva che lei se ne andasse. Gli sarebbe bastato invitarla a togliersi dai piedi per farla restare ancora.

Ma non sarebbe durata a lungo. Lei si sarebbe stancata di quel gioco, o avrebbe letto nei suoi occhi il suo desiderio di non perderla. Avrebbe avuto nostalgia della sua famiglia, un giorno.

L’avrebbe persa, in qualsiasi caso. E lui sarebbe rimasto lì, in Nan Elmoth, in trappola, vittima dei suoi stessi desideri.

_Non andare, Iritta._

Ireth tese le mani verso di lui, con un sorriso. «Vieni, Eöl» gli sussurrò, con un tono morbido che non aveva mai sentito.

Eöl la raggiunse, le afferrò le mani di lei e rimase immobile a guardarla negli occhi. E fu lui a baciarla, a passarle le mani tra i capelli fino a sciogliere l’acconciatura. Fu Ireth ad accarezzargli la schiena e spingersi contro di lui. Fu Eöl a distenderla a terra e ad accarezzarle i seni attraverso la stoffa, e fu Iritta a tirarlo sopra di lei e a stringergli le gambe intorno alla vita.

Qualcuno invocò il nome dell’Uno ed Eöl non avrebbe saputo dire chi lo avesse fatto per primo.

 

> _E lì essa rimase, che Eöl se la prese in moglie, e lungo tempo passò prima che alcuno della sua stirpe ne avesse nuovamente notizia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così sfioriamo di nuovo il capitolo del Silmarillion con la citazione finale, dopo capitoli di elaborati ricami. Giusto per non dimenticare da dove veniamo!
> 
> Diciamo pure che la scena finale mi preoccupava (e mi preoccupa tutt’ora) da matti, a parte che non me la sentivo di scrivere una scena di sesso tra Eöl e Aredhel perché il canon è bastardo e sta lì a guardarmi come un avvoltoio, vista la maniera shady in cui si accenna al matrimonio nel Silmarillion. Temevo di esserne influenzata e far perdere ad Aredhel la possibilità di scegliere cosa fare della sua vita (e della sua patata).  
> Se tutto sommato Eöl risulta ancora creepy, ça va! Di certo, ero inquietata io per prima a scrivere la scena finale e so che è sbagliato perché non dovrei star scrivendo nulla di violento, ma ricordiamo l'avvoltoio.  
> I problemi, i problemi!
> 
> Passiamo alle note sul canon e su quanto ho dedotto e rielaborato io.
> 
> La questione sull'oltretomba, chiamiamolo così, per gli Avari è basata su Laws and Customs among the Eldar (LACE), in particolare le sezioni “Of death and the severance of fëa and hröa” (dove si parla delle credenze iniziali degli Elfi su dove andasse lo spirito dopo la morte e una delle ipotesi era che andasse nel “Realm of Night” e nelle mani del “Lord of Night”) e “Of rebirth and other dooms of those that go to Mandos”. Unica mia aggiunta sono le credenze su come non interagire con gli spiriti senza corpo (houseless fëa), che non sono neppure del tutto mie ma un mix di credenze religiose del nostro mondo su cui ho letto negli anni, ma ora mi riesce difficile districare le varie influenze (nonostante abbia cercato di risalire alle mie fonti originali).  
> Spero vogliate scusarmi!
> 
> Il matrimonio è sempre basato su quanto detto in LACE e sulla mia interpretazione di come gli Avari, che non sono Eldar e quindi non rientrano in LACE, devono aver vissuto matrimonio e sessualità considerando che 1) non hanno avuto contatti con i matrimoni Valarin (che sembrano l'Ideale su cui è basato il matrimonio per gli Amanyar); 2) non si reincarnano perché rifiutano la chiamata di Mandos; 3) sul serio, buona parte di LACE è così influenzata dalla convivenza tra Vanyar e Noldor con gli Ainur, che è molto probabile che persino i Sindar avessero usanze piuttosto diverse dagli Amanyar, nonostante la presenza di Melian al fianco di Thingol.  
> Per quanto ne so, Angrin potrebbe aver detto “Uno banana!” in preda alla passione, ha scatenato una reazione di qualche tipo nel suo partner del momento e da lì ha dedotto quello che voleva sui Sindar e sparso voci poco fondate, LOL.
> 
> In quanto a Iritta: nella Shibboleth viene data come forma precedente di Ireth e qui è usata come se fosse una versione primitiva del nome (-itta come versione... Common Eldarin? Primitive Quendian? di -issë [Q] e -eth [S]), il genere di cosa che userebbe Eöl. Grazie melianar per la consulta a riguardo!  
> Meglio non dilungarmi con le disquisizioni linguistiche, che non finisco più!
> 
> Credo di aver detto quello che andava detto?
> 
> Grazie mille per chi ha letto fin qui, ci vediamo mercoledì prossimo, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	6. Capitolo VI. L’eredità del crepuscolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Curufinwë:_ Curufin  
>  _Fëanáro Curufinwë:_ Feanor  
>  _Írissë, Iritta:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (belongs to [Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Moringotto:_ Morgoth  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
>  _Tyelperinquar:_ Celebrimbor  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
> Valar: _Belain_

> _E Aredhel partorì a Eöl un figlio nelle ombre del Nan Elmoth, e in cuor suo gli diede un nome nella lingua proibita dei Noldor: Lómion, che significa Figlio del Crepuscolo._

 

«Il ferro è quasi finito».

Eöl batté altri due colpi e infilò sotto i carboni la lastra che stava modellando. «Contavo che sarebbe durato fino al prossimo viaggio» disse e lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla a Írissë.

Lei guardò il libro dei conti. «C’è stato il problema in cucina, e anche il portone d’ingresso da sistemare».

Seduto sul tavolo, Lómion si sporse sul libro, come se potesse leggere quello che suo padre aveva scritto. Írissë ci aveva impiegato un po’ a decifrare quei segni sgraziati che Eöl considerava un buon modo di scrivere, ma era stata colpa della riluttanza di lui a farle vedere i suoi appunti. Aveva finito per convincerlo e ora era quasi contenta di poter leggere quei graffi di inchiostro mentre lui lavorava.

Lómion tirò una manata sulla pagina e guardò Írissë con gli occhi spalancati e brillanti. «Giusto!» gli disse e gli sfiorò la punta del naso con l’indice. «La giostrina per la culla del piccolo, quella non l’avevi prevista».

Eöl grugnì e tirò fuori la lastra dai carboni. «Quella l’avevo prevista» borbottò e riprese a battere.

«Hai sentito, piccolo? Fa tanto il sostenuto, ma poi pensa ai tuoi giochi».

Lómion sorrise, incerto, e premette le mani insieme davanti al petto.

«Ci sono comunque stati degli imprevisti».

«Dovrò anticipare il viaggio, allora».

«O farteli inviare da Vindálf? Non dovrebbe–»

« _Signore!_ » urlò Angrin, da sopra le scale della fucina. «I Naugrim sono qui, tutti vivi!» il resto si perse in un borbottio che Írissë preferì non ascoltare. Era sempre la solita solfa e comprendeva pelli di Naugrim con cui fare scarpe e barbe da usare per fare le scope. Non valeva la pena discutere sulla fattibilità di quelle invenzioni.

Írissë prese in braccio Lómion e chiuse il libro dei conti con l’altra mano. «Vado ad accoglierli».

«Non fargli vedere mio figlio» disse Eöl, senza interrompere il martellare.

Írissë scoppiò a ridere. «Tranquillo, so come tenere occupato Angrin».

Risalì le scale e in cucina trovò Naureth intenta a mettere i biscotti su un vassoio, prendendoli da un barattolo di terracotta. Angrin entrò con un pentolino pieno d’acqua, la fronte corrugata e il broncio.

Quando lui lasciò il pentolino sul piano del forno, Írissë gli porse Lómion con un braccio. «Vado a occuparmi degli ospiti».

Con uno scatto, Angrin prese Lómion con entrambe le braccia e annuì.

Írissë diede il benvenuto a Vindálf e i suoi compagni e li fece accomodare nel salotto, lo stesso in cui avevano fatto sedere lei appena arrivata al palazzo. Gli arazzi neri erano spariti e c’erano tocchi di bianco tra il nero. Con il fuoco nel camino, era ancora una stanza cupa, ma almeno sembrava più spaziosa e meno opprimente. Aveva un po’ di Eöl e un po’ di _Iritta_ , come la chiamava lui.

Alla domanda su dove fosse suo marito, Írissë rispose: «Nel suo studio» e li invitò a sedersi in attesa che lui arrivasse.

Vindálf e i suoi ebbero molto da raccontare e di cui parlare, tra le avventure poco credibili durante il viaggio e storie che venivano dall’Est con le merci degli Hwenti. A Írissë ebbe pure modo di scoprire avevano avuto a che fare con Moryo e Curvo, in momenti diversi, grazie ad alcuni accenni frettolosi.

Però Eöl non ne voleva sapere di arrivare.

Quasi istigata da quel pensiero, la porta del salotto sbatté ed Eöl comparve sulla soglia, una mano sulla spalla di uno dei Naugrim e sull’altra un vassoio con teiera e sette tazze. Una per ospite presente più una per lui. I Naugrim tacquero e quello tenuto da Eöl si divincolò e tornò nel gruppo.

Cos’era successo?

Le bastò incrociare lo sguardo di Eöl per sapere che doveva andarsene di là. Era successo _qualcosa_ ed Eöl non era nemmeno un po’ di buon umore: sottili rughe erano comparse intorno ai suoi occhi e aveva la mascella contratta. Írissë non lo aveva mai visto così. Le gelava il sangue nelle vene.

Si alzò dallo scranno, sorrise ai Naugrim e uscì dal salotto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Avrebbe voluto stringere il braccio di Eöl, nell’uscita, ma qualcosa le aveva detto che non avrebbe voluto essere toccato.

Írissë inspirò a fondo e si incamminò verso le cucine. Trovò Naureth poggiata con i fianchi al tavolo, una mano a pugno sotto il mento e le sopracciglia corrugate.

Angrin, invece, camminava avanti e indietro davanti a lei, Lómion gettato su una spalla, mentre agitava la mano libera e riversava addosso a Naureth un fiume di parole in quello che Írissë, in quegli anni, aveva scoperto essere un dialetto Tatyarin. Avevano preso in prestito molte parole dal Sindarin, a furia di vivere nel Beleriand, e quindi le bastò sentire “ _Naugrim_ ” per capire che Angrin ce l’aveva con i loro ospiti.

«Che succede?» chiese Írissë, prendendogli Lómion dalle braccia, e Angrin si fermò e le rispose in Sindarin.

«Uno di quei Naugrim è entrato nel laboratorio del signore, voleva rubargli il segreto del galvorn!»

Naureth lasciò cadere le braccia in grembo, con un sospiro esasperato.

Írissë sgranò gli occhi e strinse Lómion a sé. «Come hanno potuto? Dov’è il rispetto per il lavoro altrui?»

Angrin agitò le braccia nella sua direzione, senza fiatare, le sopracciglia inarcate, e Naureth rilassò le spalle.

«Ecco, è quello che dico!» esclamò Angrin. «Non sono altro che creature deformi e pelose, corrose dall’avidità. Qualsiasi pagamento che riceviamo da loro è _veleno_ ».

«Quel veleno ci permette di mantenere il palazzo, non sputare sul lavoro del padrone» rispose Naureth.

Angrin voltò verso di lei. «Loro per primi hanno sputato sul suo lavoro, Naureth. Credono che basti loro conoscere la composizione del galvorn per produrre qualcosa di simile? Non sono altro che creature deformi e stupide, non potrebbero mai fare quel che facciamo noi _Kwendi_ ».

«Non è corretto» disse Írissë, guardando Naureth «stanno collaborando o stanno cercando di rubare il lavoro di Eöl?»

L’indignazione ribolliva nel suo stomaco. Possibile che anche Vindálf e i suoi provassero le brame corrotte del Moringotto? Lui aveva provato ed era riuscito a derubare Fëanáro Curufinwë dei suoi Silmarilli, e ora i Naugrim avevano provato a rubare il galvorn a Eöl!

A Írissë quella situazione non piaceva, la metteva a disagio, era rivoltante. Si era fidata di quei Naugrim, aveva creduto di vedere altro al di fuori dell’avarizia da cui Eöl l’aveva messa in guardia più volte.

Ora cosa avrebbe fatto Eöl a Vindálf e i suoi? Non avrebbe lasciato impunito questo approfittare della sua fiducia. Lómion si aggrappò a una ciocca dei suoi capelli, quasi percependo il suo turbamento.

Írissë si mise in piedi, lasciò Lómion a Naureth, e tornò al salotto. Delle urla misero fretta ai suoi passi e Angrin le fu alle calcagna. Aperta la porta, vide i Naugrim in piedi intorno a Vindálf, che urlavano in Khuzdul con aria indignata, agitando i pugni, compreso quello che era stato riportato indietro da Eöl.

Vindálf era l’unico calmo, seduto allo scranno, la tazza in mano e lo sguardo fisso su Eöl, seduto a un’altra poltrona.

Eöl parlò, non in Sindarin, ma in Khuzdul, e Vindálf strinse gli occhi e le dita intorno alla tazza. Eöl dovette dire qualcosa che fece scendere Vindálf dallo scranno e sputare per terra.

«Lurido storpio» ringhiò Angrin e mosse un passo nel salotto.

Írissë lo afferrò per il collo della camicia e lo tirò indietro e lontano dalla soglia. Angrin mise il broncio, ma non fiatò, le braccia incrociate sul petto. Era un conforto che avesse desistito subito dagli insulti. Írissë non era certa di capire, o di voler capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma il cuore le batteva all’impazzata.

Eöl era stato così freddo, Vindálf così sprezzante. E il Khuzdul aveva reso tutto più aspro.

Non voleva capire davvero cosa si fossero detti. La sua immaginazione le suggeriva scenari tremendi.

I Naugrim lasciarono il palazzo, Lainedhel a guidarli fuori, Angrin a chiudere le fila. Eöl non parlò a Írissë, né quando uscì dal salotto e le rivolse uno sguardo cupo, né a cena quando Cútirion giunse con una notizia tremenda: aveva trovato la spedizione di Naugrim di Vindálf al limitare di Nan Elmoth. Tutti morti.

Ed Eöl non sembrò sorpreso dalla cosa. Írissë abbassò lo sguardo nel suo piatto.

I Naugrim tutti morti. Era stata la foresta o qualcuno su ordine di Eöl?

O lui stesso, in qualche modo?

Írissë non fece domande ed Eöl non le offrì spiegazioni. Lómion rimase in cucina con Naureth, ignaro di tutto, finché Írissë non lo recuperò per portarlo a letto.

 

 

Il mattino dopo, Eöl aveva gli occhi chiusi e il petto si sollevava e abbassava piano, in un movimento appena percettibile. Era disteso sulla schiena di fianco a Írissë e lei si sollevò su un braccio per guardarlo in viso.

Non aveva ancora deciso cosa provasse per la morte dei Naugrim. Nessuno della servitù di palazzo ne era stato colpito, tutti avevano agito come se fosse normale. Era stata Nan Elmoth o si trattava di una qualche usanza Avarin? In quattro anni, ancora non aveva scoperto tutto di loro. Sotto le loro maniere Sindarin, c’era qualcosa di selvaggio, di mai domato, che minacciava sempre di spuntare fuori.

Qualcosa che nemmeno loro Noldor avevano perso.

Írissë si alzò dal letto e andò nella stanza di fianco alla loro, dove la culla era silenziosa. Ma era certa che Lómion non stesse più dormendo, lo _sentiva_. Così si avvicinò alla culla e lo vide con gli occhi chiari ben aperti, il ciuffo di capelli scuri disordinato.

Lómion tese le manine nella sua direzione, senza un verso, e Írissë lo prese in braccio con un sorriso.

«Hai dormito abbastanza?» gli chiese. Sapeva che lui capiva. Lo aveva già sentito risponderle con versi quasi comprensibili. Írissë ricordava Tyelperinquar da piccolo e come Curvo e Tyelko si divertissero a portarla da lui e chiedergli cose, solo per sentirlo dare una risposta con la sua vocina da bambino, mettendo insieme parole sconnesse. Itarillinkë, invece, era stata tutta sorrisi e aveva aspettato di poter formare una frase sensata per parlare.

In pochi mesi, anche Lómion avrebbe risposto.

Peccato che non avesse cugini con cui giocare o zii per farsi coccolare.

Ma Írissë sapeva che Ondolindë le era preclusa. Era fuggita, aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce, non era così sicura di poter tornare in sicurezza. Non aveva idea di quale fosse la situazione a Ondolindë, le notizie che Eöl portava dai Monti Azzurri non erano rilevanti per lei, Cútirion le portava informazioni dai suoi viaggi, ma non riusciva a sapere di più su Turno e Itarillinkë e forse era un bene. Nessuno parlava del regno di suo fratello. Nessuno portava notizie da Ard-Galen. La prese come una cosa positiva, perché voleva dire che non c’erano problemi, ma avrebbe voluto tanto entrare in contatto con Turno e dirgli che era viva e che aveva un nipote.

A Ondolindë si era sentita isolata e prigioniera di quella cinta di monti e del segreto che custodiva la città. Ora, in Nan Elmoth, era tagliata fuori da Ondolindë in maniera definitiva.

Írissë guardò Lómion. E lei stessa aveva deciso di tagliare quel legame in maniera più netta di prima, unendosi a Eöl e partorendo un figlio in quella foresta. Sapeva che Eöl non avrebbe visitato Ondolindë con lei nemmeno sotto tortura, così come sapeva che i Sette Cancelli non si sarebbero aperti per lei, ora che era fuori.

Eppure, non si era mai sentita più felice e libera di così.

Írissë tornò nella camera da letto ed Eöl aveva gli occhi aperti, era seduto con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, i capelli neri e arruffati che si riversavano sulle spalle nude e pallide. Lo sguardo di lui corse subito a Lómion e Írissë andò a sedersi al suo fianco.

«È così silenzioso» disse Eöl. «I bambini non urlano e strepitano in continuazione?»

Írissë ridacchiò e distese Lómion tra le braccia, così che potesse vedere in viso suo padre.

«Hai avuto a che fare con molti bambini?»

Eöl guardò Lómion, con le sopracciglia corrugate. «Alcuni, quando ero ancora nell’Est. Ma ero un ragazzino, allora».

«È probabile che li trovassi più fastidiosi di quanto non fossero?»

Eöl tese un dito verso la pancia di Lómion. «Non ne ho idea».

«E ricordi che non davate loro nessun nome alla nascita?»

Eöl ritrasse la mano e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. «Mio padre mi ha dato un nome quando ho compiuto dodici anni. Che senso ha dare un nome a un infante che non ha dimostrato ancora chi potrebbe essere? E che potrebbe morire, in pasto a qualche bestia della notte?»

Oh, non era la prima volta che facevano quel discorso. E non serviva a niente dirgli che non erano nell’Est e che loro figlio avrebbe superato il dodicesimo anno di età senza fatica.

«Ora come lo chiameresti?» gli chiese.

Eöl lanciò un’occhiata a Lómion e disse qualcosa che Írissë non riuscì a decifrare. «Che vuol dire _bavoso_ ».

Lómion rise con un gorgoglio e dei muscoli guizzarono sulle guance di Eöl, quasi stesse cercando di non ridere. Írissë fu costretta a ridacchiare.

«Non è così _bavoso_ ».

«Di certo ho trovato bava sulla mia casacca, l’altra mattina».

Írissë inarcò le sopracciglia. Questa era una cosa insolita. «Lo hai preso in braccio?»

Eöl la guardò come se gli avesse fatto una domanda idiota. Ma non lo era!

«Mi guardava».

Írissë lo guardò nello stesso modo. «Ha due occhi, è normale che _guardi_ ».

«Mi guardava come se volesse che io lo prendessi in braccio».

Írissë scoppiò a ridere e posò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Oh, non è stato così terribile, no?»

Eöl grugnì e Írissë guardò Lómion, con un sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi brillanti. Aveva uno sguardo così intelligente, a dimostrarle che, nonostante il silenzio che manteneva, capiva quel che si diceva. Era incredibile come la sua sola presenza avesse cambiato molte cose non solo in Írissë, ma anche in lei ed Eöl. Per quanto lui non desse molta confidenza a Lómion e stesse ancora più attento a non toccarlo, quasi si potesse rompere, Eöl era consapevole di questa vita che avevano creato insieme.

Quel che lui non sapeva era che Írissë aveva già dato un nome al bambino.

Perché una madre dei Noldor sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua prole.

E Írissë sapeva che quello tra le sue braccia era il figlio del crepuscolo.

 

* * *

 

Anche quando, intorno a un anno dalla sua nascita, il bambino iniziò a parlare, si dimostrò una creatura di poche parole. Lammaite tenne a precisare a Iritta che anche Eöl, a detta di sua madre, era stato così silenzioso da bambino.

«Non che sia diventato più chiacchierone» aveva commentato Iritta.

«Proprio per questo sua madre mi ha rassicurata» aveva detto Naureth. «Non prendertela, mio figlio è nato di poche parole e temo che se dovesse pronunciare un discorso troppo lungo, potrebbe morirne».

Eöl aveva storto il naso a quell’imitazione di sua madre. «Forse dimentichi che aveva aggiunto: perciò, non farlo parlare troppo, _ngalammaite_ ».

Iritta era stata un po’ più tranquilla dopo quel racconto e la cosa non poteva che farlo stare meglio. Per quanto lo sguardo del bambino lo mettesse a disagio. Ed era quello a obbligarlo a nascondersi dietro Iritta, non i silenzi. Le poche parole lo mettevano a suo agio, quegli occhi da Golodh _no_.

Perché quel bambino sembrava il ritratto di quelli che dovevano essere i parenti maschi di Iritta: aveva capelli nerissimi e occhi di un grigio ghiaccio innaturale, la pelle era dello stesso pallore della lampada notturna di Iritta.

Era davvero suo figlio quello? O era un figlio dei Golodhrim?

In qualsiasi caso, Eöl non sapeva cosa fare. C’era intelligenza in quegli occhi, c’era una certa consapevolezza che Eöl non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare – dopotutto non aveva _mai_ visto un bambino _così_ piccolo – e lui non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Non si trovava davanti a un pezzo di metallo ed Eöl sapeva di non essere bravo con le persone. L’inizio con Iritta ne era stata prova a sufficienza e, per quanto lei prendesse tutto con una risata, non sempre quello che lui le diceva era gentile.

Quando però il bambino prese a camminare da solo, Eöl lo trovò spesso nella fucina. Se all’inizio aveva pensato che fosse la curiosità molesta tipica della madre, quando il piccolo gli chiese cosa stesse facendo e, con il tempo, gli pose altre domande più precise, Eöl si rese conto che quello era davvero _suo_ figlio. Quello era il suo _erede_.

_A lui_ avrebbe lasciato le sue conoscenze e _non_ a qualcuno dei Naugrim.

Così, appena il bambino sembrò abbastanza grande e in forze per assisterlo, lo tenne con sé in fucina e gli insegnò i segreti della sua arte, prima ancora di fargli toccare gli attrezzi. Gli mostrò come riconoscere la temperatura dal colore, come colpire il metallo per ottenere effetti diversi, lo portò nel bosco e gli fece vedere come riconoscere i metalli dalla semplice pietra.

Iritta si tenne lontana dalla fucina e, quando le chiese il perché, lei rise e disse: «Voglio lasciarvi dei momenti tra padre e figlio. Non può che farvi bene!»

Eöl, però, non portò il bambino con sé nei viaggi dai Naugrim. E a ogni ritorno, il bambino restava incollato a Iritta e lo guardava con risentimento.

«Non capisce perché tu lo lasci per lunghi periodi di tempo» gli spiegò Iritta, una volta, quando lui le domandò se avesse notato quel comportamento, e scostò la coperta dal suo lato del letto.

«Non posso portarlo con me».

«Perché non provi a spiegarglielo?»

Eöl la guardò. «Non gliel’hai spiegato tu?»

Iritta sospirò e gli si distese di fianco. «Certo che l’ho fatto, ma non è la stessa cosa, lo sai?»

Eöl sbuffò, coprì la candela e si distese, rivolto verso di lei. «Lo hai accettato tu, lo può accettare anche lui. Sarà la norma, finché non sarà abbastanza grande per seguirmi».

«Devi solo _dirglielo_ , Eöl». Il suo nome suonava sempre esotico detto da lei. «Da te suonerebbe meno come una scusa».

Eöl trovò un fianco di Iritta, sotto le lenzuola, e si avvicinò a lei, che gli passò un braccio intorno al collo.

«Come fai a sapere sempre cosa fare?»

Iritta ridacchiò e gli baciò le labbra. «Se ti sto facendo credere di saperne più di te, sono solo molto brava a illuderti».

Alla fine, però, Eöl non spiegò al bambino dei suoi viaggi.

C’erano volte in cui il suo ritorno creava una strana atmosfera, soprattutto col passare degli anni. Iritta lo accoglieva sempre sorridente e gli riempiva le orecchie del chiacchiericcio che gli era diventato caro. Lo sguardo del bambino, però, era così duro da essere tagliente. E nemmeno averlo con sé in fucina lo ammorbidiva.

«Perché mi guarda così?» chiese a Iritta, a un certo punto.

Lei aveva scrollato le spalle con un «Sei tu che non gli hai dato spiegazioni», e si era accoccolata contro di lui.

Quegli sguardi da una creatura così piccola lo mettevano a disagio, così prese l’abitudine di portare Iritta e il bambino nella foresta a passeggiare, di notte, invece di rimettersi subito al lavoro al ritorno dai viaggi. La soluzione sembrò funzionare, soprattutto quando iniziò a chiedere il parere del bambino su idee che aveva avuto. Erano cose per cui aveva già trovato una soluzione, ma valeva la pena di sentire un parere in più per la gioia che emanava Iritta, quando lui faceva domande al bambino.

«Diventerò un grande fabbro come _Fëanáro_?»

Quelle parole arrivarono durante una passeggiata e obbligarono Eöl a fermarsi e a guardare Iritta. Cosa gli aveva raccontato? Nella sua casa quel nome non veniva pronunciato, né quella lingua usata. Come avrebbe potuto imparare quel nome se non da _lei_?

«Mi ha chiesto delle storie di fabbri e non ne conosco molte» si giustificò Iritta quella sera, come cercando di far tornare il colore sul suo viso. Eöl sapeva di avere un brutto colorito: da quando aveva sentito quel nome nella foresta, Lammaite e Sthalgon non avevano fatto altro che sottolinearlo.

«Non potevi inventarne una?»

«Non mi è passato per la testa» disse Iritta. Si sedette di fianco a lui sul letto e sospirò. «È che più lo guardo, più mi fa pensare ai miei fratelli».

Eöl chiuse gli occhi. Il bambino era sempre più Golodh a ogni anno che passava, era vero. Ma i Golodhrim dovevano davvero togliergli anche il frutto dei suoi lombi? Non bastavano loro le stelle e la pace, un giorno avrebbero reclamato anche sua moglie e suo figlio?

Era un pensiero tremendo e tentò di impegnare il bambino il più possibile nella fucina con lui, nella speranza di tirar fuori il Kwende dal Golodhrim in cui il piccolo si stava trasformando.

Quando il bambino compì dodici anni, Eöl aveva passato con lui abbastanza tempo da sapere quale era la sua caratteristica più importante e quale sarebbe stato il suo nome.

Tenendolo sul palmo delle mani, Eöl gli porse un martello, che gli aveva fatto tenendo in conto la sua età e il suo livello di conoscenza. «Questo è il tuo primo strumento, Maeglin. Prenditene cura come se fosse una parte di te».

Per la prima volta, lo sguardo del bambino – di _Maeglin_ – si fece meno tagliente: divenne liquido e fuggì dal suo per posarsi sul martello, e tese le mani per prenderlo.

Quando iniziò a fare i suoi primi lavori da solo, Maeglin preparò rozzi attrezzi per la cucina per Lammaite, che li accettò come se fossero i migliori artefatti che avesse mai visto. Poi, su suggerimento di Eöl, provò a lavorare su coltelli che regalò a Sthalgon e provò a realizzare punte di freccia rozze e mal bilanciate.

Eöl lo aiutò, tra un lavoro e l’altro e, al compimento del cinquantesimo anno, gli mise a disposizione un’incudine tutta per lui. Questa volta, però, gli occhi di Maeglin non brillarono di gioia. Brillarono per _altro_.

«I tuoi parenti fabbri» disse Eöl a Iritta, quella sera, «come affrontavano il loro lavoro in fucina?»

Erano anni che non toccavano l’argomento con Iritta e Maeglin non aveva più commesso l’errore di pronunciare nomi di Golodhrim in sua presenza, ma quando Eöl tornava a casa, per quel poco che lo sentiva parlare, si accorgeva dell’accento diverso. Era appena percettibile, ma per Eöl era così estraneo che attirava subito la sua attenzione. Era lo stesso accento che rendeva il Sindarin di Iritta morbido e armonioso, non la cantilena che Eöl era abituato a sentire dai Sindar.

Non aveva fatto commenti a riguardo. Se qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo Iritta non avrebbe creato scompiglio nella sua pace, a lui non importava. Non poteva sopprimere la natura di sua moglie, ma poteva plasmare quella di suo figlio perché si lasciasse alle spalle quella luce malsana che gli illuminava gli occhi quando aveva un’idea da sviluppare in fucina.

Iritta pettinò la punta dei capelli e sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto. «Il fratellastro di mio padre ha sempre avuto la tendenza a sparire per giorni, consumato dal suo lavoro, e presto anche uno dei miei cugini, l’altro fabbro, ha iniziato a seguire le sue orme».

Eöl intrecciò le dita sullo stomaco. Quello gli diceva poco o niente. Non poteva andare nello specifico con Iritta, perché sapeva che lei avrebbe giustificato Maeglin, come aveva fatto altre volte.

Ma quello era il comportamento che lo avrebbe strappato a lui e consegnato ai Golodhrim. Maeglin era _suo figlio_ prima di tutto, non uno dei _loro_ principi. I parenti fratricidi di sua madre non potevano rubarglielo.

Così, Eöl portò Maeglin a vedere da vicino la sua armatura in galvorn e la spada Anguirel, fatta di stelle. Gli raccontò quel che potevano fare e il materiale di cui erano composte, rispose alle sue domande, ma Maeglin non ne pose nessuna a cui non potesse ricevere risposta.

«Mi insegnerai a lavorare il galvorn?» gli chiese, infine.

Eöl si obbligò a tirare gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso, che aveva visto funzionare quando era Iritta a farlo.

«Sarai l’unico a conoscerne il segreto».

Maeglin sgranò gli occhi e tornò a guardare l’armatura, attento a controllare la sua espressione mentre accarezzava le placche nere e lucenti.

Quando disse a Iritta delle sue intenzioni, il sorriso che lei gli rivolse avrebbe potuto compensare il disagio di guardare Maeglin negli occhi. Iritta, saltò sul letto, lo abbracciò e gli baciò una guancia, con una risata.

«Sono sicura che lo farai tanto felice!»

Eöl le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e, quando lei gli posò la testa sulla spalla, poggiò il mento sui suoi capelli. «Non che lo dimostri molto».

Iritta sospirò. «Non capisco perché lo trovi freddo con te. È solo... chiuso. Con me chiacchiera un sacco e mi sorride».

«Ho passato tanto tempo con lui, cos’altro posso fare?» Non lo sapeva, davvero. Provava a coinvolgerlo, a renderlo partecipe di qualcosa così intimo e personale come il lavoro in fucina, ma non otteneva l’effetto sperato. Gli sguardi di Maeglin restavano freddi e, anche quando sembrava provare qualche emozione, finiva per celargliela.

«Non eri così anche tu?» chiese Iritta, accarezzandogli il petto. «Naureth ha sempre detto che tu eri taciturno e scostante».

«Ma non con uno solo dei miei genitori».

Iritta ridacchiò. «Non riesco proprio a immaginarti alla stessa età di Maeglin».

Eöl corrugò la fronte e la guardò, strappandole una risata.

«Non ero come lui, Iritta. Alla sua età ero in viaggio verso queste terre, Naureth mi ricorda scostante perché non aveva avuto niente di meglio da fare se non tormentarmi e chiedermi come stavo e se avevo bisogno di aiuto e altre sciocchezze».

Iritta sollevò la testa per guardarlo. «Perché sospetto che avesse dei buoni motivi per preoccuparsi di te?»

Perché lo conosceva bene e quella sua mente troppo sveglia aveva già capito cosa fosse successo. Eöl chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò.

«Oh, Eöl, le situazioni erano diverse, questo lo capisco» disse Iritta, posandogli la guancia sul petto. «Vuoi che passi del tempo in fucina con voi? Vederci insieme potrebbe portarlo ad avere con te lo stesso comportamento che ha con me. Con alcuni animali si fa così–».

Eöl premette le labbra sulle sue e la zittì.

«Ti ringrazio, ma non credo che possa servire. Non è un animale, è nostro figlio».

Iritta ridacchiò e lo baciò. «Non è neppure del metallo da plasmare».

Eöl sospirò e lei rise e abbandonò di nuovo la testa sul suo petto.

«Avevi compagni di viaggio della tua età?»

Avevano cambiato discorso, quindi. Non che lui fosse contento del nuovo argomento.

«No, erano tutti più grandi».

«E come sei diventato il signore di Naureth, Cútirion, Lainedhel, e gli altri? In questa casa credo siano tutti più antichi di te e Naureth potrebbe benissimo essere la signora al posto tuo!»

Eöl le passò le dita tra i capelli. «Non importa l’anzianità, tra noi. Nelle tribù a Est, i nostri capi erano gli Inconcepiti, perché loro sono i più vicini all’idea iniziale dell’Uno e per questo più degni a guidarci. Per vivere, invece, ci si raduna sempre intorno a chi porta sostentamento alla comunità.

«Qui nell’Ovest, Elu Thingol è quanto di più vicino c’è a un Inconcepito ed è sposato con Melian, per questo ho giurato fedeltà a lui prima che si rinchiudesse nel suo regno.

«Per chi, come me, non voleva vivere dentro la Cintura, le mie capacità di fabbro permettono di sopravvivere e quindi loro sono al mio servizio. Con le mie capacità ho comprato questo bosco e questa libertà, e con queste stesse capacità porto il necessario al palazzo. In cambio, loro si occupano delle piccole faccende quotidiane di cui io non posso occuparmi».

«Da noi non funziona proprio così».

«Immaginavo».

Iritta gli tirò uno schiaffo sul petto ed Eöl aprì gli occhi. «Non dirlo con quel tono».

«Quale tono?»

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sai benissimo quale. Come se le nostre usanze fossero corrotte, non solo _diverse_. Anche noi ci rimettevamo in mano alle creature più vicine all’Uno, ma nel nostro caso non erano altri della nostra stirpe, ma i Belain stessi. Il principio è lo stesso, come vedi, quel che cambia sono le realtà con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare».

«Allora perché siete fuggiti da loro?»

Il viso di Iritta si oscurò. «Perché tutti commettiamo errori e ribellarci e farci maledire è uno di questi». Tracciò un cerchio sul petto di Eöl. «Venire nella Terra di Mezzo è stato un errore che abbiamo pagato con troppe vite e che continueremo a pagare».

Considerava un errore anche averlo incontrato? Eöl non osò chiederglielo.

 

 

I picchi più distanti dei Monti Azzurri si perdevano tra le nubi basse, eppure riuscirono a strappare un’espressione a Maeglin. Lo osservò seguire con gli occhi la prima linea di montagne, stagliarsi blu all’orizzonte, e chiudere appena le palpebre per scorgere il resto. Era strano vederlo così rapito dal paesaggio, ma era uno _strano_ buono.

Ed era stata Iritta a convincere Eöl a portarselo in viaggio, nonostante Maeglin non avesse ancora raggiunto la maggiore età.

«Quale differenza fanno trent’anni? È abbastanza grande, puoi portarlo con te!»

Non parlavano mai di Maeglin davanti a lui, perché Eöl non sentiva di potersi aprire di fronte a lui, solo con Iritta poteva, e lei questo lo sapeva e si tratteneva. La loro camera da letto era un santuario in cui potevano dirsi qualsiasi cosa, per quanto fosse un limite fastidioso.

Prima della nascita di Maeglin quel palazzo era stato suo, suo e di nessun altro. Non aveva mai temuto di dire qualcosa, o che le sue parole raggiungessero orecchie che non avrebbero dovuto ascoltarle. Ma Maeglin lo bloccava, solo parlare della fucina dissolveva quell’aria che circondava suo figlio. Quello era l’unico momento in cui a Eöl sembrava di capirlo.

Ma da lì, a portarlo con sé dai Naugrim...

«Di che utilità mi può essere? Non sto andando in gita di piacere, sto andando per il mio lavoro».

Iritta aveva spinto le labbra all’infuori. «Deve imparare a fare il tuo lavoro anche dai Naugrim».

«Non sa il Khuzdul».

«Glielo potresti insegnare. Ma non sarebbe un grosso impedimento, ti ho sentito parlare quasi solo in Sindarin con i Naugrim».

Eöl aveva guardato Iritta e sospirato. «Sapere il Khuzdul vuol dire avere un legame di fiducia. Mi hanno concesso di imparare la loro lingua, perché è fondamentale per dimostrarmi di non avere nulla da nascondermi. È una dimostrazione di stima che mi hanno fatto e non la concederanno a chiunque».

«E in questo cosa influirebbe la presenza di Maeglin? Parlate tutto il tempo in Khuzdul ai Monti Azzurri?»

«Sto portando un estraneo nelle loro fortezze, sfruttando la fiducia che mi hanno dimostrato. Potrei anche avergli insegnato il Khuzdul senza il loro permesso. Devo chiedere se posso portarlo con me e non è detto che mi venga concordato».

Iritta aveva inarcato le sopracciglia. «Come la stai facendo difficile! Scrivi loro una lettera».

Eöl aveva corrugato la fronte. «E mandarla a Est come? Con Cútirion?»

Iritta aveva sbuffato e si era lasciata andare con la schiena sul materasso, le braccia e le gambe aperte, come una stella. Eöl si era seduto vicino a una delle sue gambe.

«A me sembra che tu stia facendo il difficile» aveva detto Iritta. «Quello che sento è: _gne, gne, gne,_ non voglio passare del tempo da solo con mio figlio, _gne, gne, gne,_ non voglio farlo entrare nel mio gruppetto esclusivissimo, _gne, gne, gne,_ non voglio che mi rubi i compagni di giochi, quando si dovesse dimostrare migliore di me».

Eöl aveva stretto gli occhi verso di lei e Iritta si era sollevata su un gomito.

«I gruppetti di voi maschi li ho dovuti sopportare con i miei cugini e ne sono stufa ora come ne ero stufa allora. Maeglin non ha cugini da cui farsi escludere, quindi ci pensi tu? Non volevi che diventasse il tuo erede nella fucina? Conoscere i Naugrim gli sarà utile!»

Eöl non ricordava nemmeno come Iritta lo avesse convinto alla fine. Forse erano state le sue argomentazioni martellanti, o forse era stato come si era seduta cavalcioni su di lui e lo aveva cavalcato senza alcuna pietà, finché Eöl non aveva acconsentito a inviare un messaggio a Nogrod.

Poi i Naugrim avevano risposto e ora si trovava in viaggio verso i Monti Azzurri con Maeglin e un permesso speciale per farlo entrare, come suo apprendista.

Un altro motivo per cui Eöl non era contento di quel viaggio era la memoria di quel che era successo con Vindálf. Aveva iniziato a fare affari con un’altra famiglia del Nogrod, dopo quell’avvenimento, ma temeva ritorsioni da parte del clan di Vindálf. Sapeva cosa si sussurrava della sua morte.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che Maeglin offrisse al figlio di Vindálf la scusa giusta per fargliela pagare.

«Non lasciare mai il mio fianco, dimostrati interessato e non fingere di capire quando parleremo in Khuzdul. Se vedranno che non ti ho insegnato niente, potrebbero accordarti il permesso di imparare la loro lingua».

«Ma alcune–».

Alcune parole e frasi gliele aveva insegnate, sì. Nel caso, trovandosi da solo, avesse sentito qualche discorso di una qualche utilità per Eöl. Era stato obbligato a portarlo con sé e a rallentare il viaggio, aveva messo a buon uso quel peso in più e quel ritardo.

«Per questo devi fingere di non capire». Eöl guardò Maeglin, che aveva la fronte corrugata e lo sguardo fisso sulle mani strette alla criniera del cavallo. «Lo prenderebbero come un tradimento, se sapessero che capisci qualcosa. Come se io non mi fidassi di loro».

Maeglin aveva una mente sveglia e sembrava portato per l’apprendimento delle lingue: era stato rapido a imparare quel che gli aveva insegnato, al punto che Eöl si era spinto più avanti di quanto intendesse all’inizio. Ma era meglio così. Dei Naugrim si fidava, per la maggior parte del tempo, e sapeva anche di dover tenere gli occhi aperti. E ora Maeglin era i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie.

I Naugrim accolsero Maeglin meglio di quanto Eöl si fosse aspettato e diedero una festa in loro onore la sera del loro arrivo. Il giorno successivo, si misero al lavoro e le domande che gli pose Maeglin, tutte in Sindarin, lo riempirono d’orgoglio e colpirono i Naugrim.

Alla fine del viaggio, Eöl ottenne il permesso di insegnare a Maeglin il Khuzdul e poteva già pregustare la gioia di Iritta quando glielo avesse detto.

 

* * *

 

Restare da sola a palazzo, quando anche Lómion iniziò a seguire Eöl nei viaggi per i Monti Azzurri, non le fu così gravoso all’inizio. Approfittava del tempo libero per passeggiare da sola per Nan Elmoth, a piedi o su Ilkalinto – non più quello con cui era arrivata, ma un altro con quel nome. I sentieri che la foresta le mostrava erano sempre diversi e, un giorno, quando ormai Lómion era un adulto, in pratica, ed erano passati quasi ottant’anni da quando aveva sposato Eöl, un sentiero la condusse al limitare degli alberi.

Írissë lasciò che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla luce del sole fuori Nan Elmoth. I prati erano verdi e il cielo sembrava azzurro, privo di nuvole, e poteva quasi scorgere l’Himring pallido e distante. Chissà se, mettendo piede fuori dalla foresta, avrebbe potuto imbattersi nei suoi cugini. Magari Tyelko era a caccia, o magari la stava cercando. Magari avrebbe potuto portare Lómion a vedere i suoi parenti Noldorin.

La nostalgia la colpì al cuore, del tutto a tradimento.

Non credeva che le potesse mancare tanto cavalcare tra i prati, vedere la luce del sole e i picchi delle montagne intorno a Ondolindë. Aveva raccontato a Lómion della Città dai Sette Nomi e di Turno, di Itarillinkë, fino a raccontargli della ribellione e di suo nonno, e mai per un attimo aveva sentito quella nostalgia.

Ora, però, guardare la luce del sole, così vicina e impossibile da raggiungere fu come aprire una ferita che lei non aveva mai pensato di avere.

Sarebbe uscita da Nan Elmoth, sarebbe andata a visitare Tyelko e Curvo, se avesse avuto la certezza che la foresta l’avrebbe riaccolta tra le sue braccia. Non poteva abbandonare Lómion. Non poteva abbandonare Eöl. Non senza avvisarli.

Ma, se fosse tornata a casa, chi le avrebbe assicurato che quel sentiero sarebbe stato ancora lì?

Írissë voltò Ilkalinto e tornò a palazzo.

La scelta era semplice da fare.

E la ripeté per i mesi e gli anni che seguirono, ogni volta che la foresta – _traditrice_ – le presentò davanti quella fila di alberi illuminati dal sole.

Ma Lómion si rese conto che qualcosa in lei non andava, quando le chiedeva di raccontargli ancora la storia di Ondolindë e della sua fondazione, di Itarillë e di Fëanáro Curufinwë. Írissë lo accontentava, ma col cuore che le si stringeva a ogni ricordo.

Una sera, fece a Eöl la proposta che avrebbe voluto fargli da quando Lómion era nato.

«E se lo portassimo a conoscere i suoi parenti? È così solo qui».

Eöl si irrigidì, Írissë lo sentì attraverso il materasso e il silenzio che lo circondò. Finse di credere che lui stesse dormendo, nel buio della loro camera, e non ripeté la domanda. Se aveva imparato qualcosa in quegli anni, era che Eöl odiava tutti i Noldor.

Tranne lei.

Forse.

O forse, con lei, riusciva a dimenticare le sue origini, riusciva ad andare oltre alle loro stirpi separate secoli addietro, per vedere solo quello che condividevano.

Una vita, una famiglia, _amore_.

Lómion non era altro che l’incarnazione di quel loro amore e Írissë era felice di vederli insieme, padre e figlio, a lavorare nella fucina, a discutere della forgia.

Poteva accettare di non nominare i suoi familiari se quello avrebbe reso l’animo di Eöl più tranquillo e migliorato il rapporto con Lómion.

E che diritto credeva di avere lei, di voler rivedere suo fratello, quando secoli addietro aveva rifiutato la sua compagnia e la sua ospitalità? Quando non aveva aspettato che tornassero Tyelko e Curvo ed era partita all’avventura, come se quelle fossero le terre in cui era cresciuta e che conosceva come il palmo della sua mano?

Eppure... eppure Írissë sapeva che avrebbe rifatto tutto da capo.

Aveva sperimentato una libertà che non aveva mai provato prima, aveva conosciuto Eöl e i suoi servitori, aveva avuto un figlio che non aveva mai creduto di volere. E certe libertà avevano un prezzo.

Soprattutto quando una maledizione pendeva sulla loro testa. Se, per avere amore e felicità, avrebbe dovuto sacrificare quella parte di sé che amava i suoi fratelli e i suoi cugini, lo avrebbe fatto. Perché non avrebbe potuto esserci un’altra possibilità. Se quella vita in Nan Elmoth, lontana dalla famiglia di origine, era tutto quello che avrebbe potuto mai ottenere, non si sarebbe lamentata.

Sì, avrebbe rifatto tutto. Avrebbe pagato il prezzo.

Però, col passare del tempo, il desiderio di rivedere le fontane zampillanti di Ondolindë si accentuò. E Írissë smise di uscire nella foresta quando Eöl era assente, per timore di rivedere quel sentiero e fare la scelta sbagliata.

«Non hai mai voglia di tornare a Est, vedere che ne è stato delle persone che hai lasciato indietro? O soltanto rivederle, dopo tutti questi anni» gli chiese una sera.

Eöl si girò nel letto e le diede le spalle. Oh, lui aveva già capito dove lei voleva andare a parare.

«No, perché saranno tutti morti. E se anche non lo fossero, ho lasciato quella terra perché i miei genitori non si trovavano bene e so che, col passare degli anni, avrei compiuto la loro stessa scelta. Non tornerei mai a Est, la mia casa è qui, ormai, anche se la vostra lampada del giorno brucia, e oscura le stelle».

Írissë si avvicinò alla sua schiena e posò la fronte tra le scapole di lui.

«Io vorrei rivedere mio fratello. Non per restare da lui per sempre, solo per mostrargli suo nipote, farli conoscere, poi tornerei».

«Perché tornare al luogo da cui sei fuggita? Non c’è più niente per te da tuo fratello».

«C’è _mio fratello_. Non mi terrà con sé a lungo, non quando qui ci sei tu. Ma vorrei vedere se sta bene, cosa fa mia nipote, come–».

Eöl non rispose più, ma Írissë rimase stretta a lui per tutta la notte.

Il mattino dopo, le braccia di Eöl erano strette intorno a lei e sul dorso del suo naso e su una guancia c’erano tracce asciutte, appena visibili, che sotto le labbra di Írissë sapevano di sale.

Passò molto tempo, prima che Írissë facesse un secondo tentativo, ma incontrò di nuovo il silenzio di Eöl e non tentò una terza volta. Quelle lacrime asciugate sul viso spigoloso di Eöl erano state una vista troppo terribile per voler rischiare di nuovo. Eöl non poteva piangere. Írissë non poteva farlo piangere.

Magari, un giorno, ci sarebbe stata pace, Eöl avrebbe incontrato un altro Noldo che avrebbe conquistato la sua fiducia e avrebbe considerato la possibilità di incontrare Turno.

Ma, prima che questo potesse avvenire, Írissë scoprì che anche Lómion stava facendo le sue stesse richieste a Eöl.

Il giorno precedente alla partenza di Eöl per i Monti Azzurri, per una festa nel Nogrod, Írissë si fermò nell’ombra del corridoio fuori dallo studio, bloccata sui suoi passi dalla voce di Lómion.

«Sono a poca distanza da qui, non dovremo avventurarci in territori pericolosi» disse lui.

«Maeglin, tu sei _mio_ figlio» disse Eöl, la voce bassa e minacciosa, «non un _Golodh_. Non voglio che tu abbia a che fare con gente che non ha esitato a uccidere i propri cugini per avere le loro navi, che ha invaso questi territori e portato le loro guerre tra questa gente pacifica. Non sono venuto nel Beleriand per combattere, solo venuto nel Beleriand per vivere _in pace_ ».

«Sono anche un Golodh, perché Golodh è mia madre. Negarlo non mi renderà più Morben di quanto non sia, non mi renderà come te».

Un rumore di legno e vetro che si infrangeva a terra e Írissë premette le mani alla bocca, per non emettere un verso. Cos’era _appena_ successo?

«Morben, cosa credi che voglia dire _Morben_?» sibilò Eöl. «È davvero inferiore l’oscurità stellata alla luce dei Golodhrim? La luce corrompe, la luce indebolisce, credevo lo avessi capito come lo ha capito tua madre».

«L’oscurità corrompe quanto la luce, se non di più. Guardati, chiuso in questo palazzo, all’ombra di alberi maledetti, esci solo per andare sotto terra con i Naugrim» disse Maeglin. «Tieni qui imprigionata mia madre, perché temi che se rivedesse la luce, potrebbe scegliere di fuggire e non guardarsi più indietro. E farebbe bene, non sei altro che un mo–».

Un altro rumore, questa volta di una sedia e di un corpo che cadevano sul tappeto di pelliccia. Írissë immaginava Lómion a terra, tra gli strumenti della scrivania rotti, e dovette farsi forza per non entrare nello studio e intervenire.

E se fosse stato Eöl quello a terra?

No, non era possibile.

«O forse non lo hai capito. Non diresti queste assurdità, se avessi capito. Tua madre è qui per sua scelta, io non ho imprigionato _nessuno_. Non ti avrà messo in testa lei tutte queste idee di vedere i tuoi parenti Golodhrim? Cosa ti ha raccontato di loro? Di come sono stati valorosi, mentre affondavano le spade nei ventri dei marinai disarmati? Mentre macchiavano di sangue il porto al di là del mare? Mentre davano fuoco a quelle navi pagate a così caro prezzo? Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia raccontato tua madre, non sono altro che le parole di una di loro, una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue».

Írissë non poté più ascoltarlo. Scivolò lungo la parete, lontano dalla porta, finché la voce di Eöl non fu distante e poco chiara.

Non poteva più sentire quelle parole.

_Una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue._

Lui non aveva _mai_ cambiato idea su di lei e sul suo popolo. Aveva forse creduto che lei si fosse sottomessa o avesse accettato di essere sporca e corrotta?

Ma Írissë non pensava niente di tutto questo! Ed era stata convinta che Eöl avesse messo da parte la divisione delle loro stirpi. Che avesse capito le loro ragioni o almeno le sue. Che riuscisse a distinguere chi era colpevole e chi lo era di meno.

Si era sbagliata. Oh, come si era sbagliata.

E ora lei e Lómion erano in trappola in quel palazzo buio, prigionieri del suo padrone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doom dooom dooooooom!
> 
> Questo non è stato un capitolo facile da scrivere, ma per ragioni diverse dai due precedenti. Trattare ottant’anni in una quantità di parole moderata, per non uccidere gli occhi di chi legge al computer (sono sensibile all’argomento!) con un capitolo chilometrico, e soprattutto senza raccontare e rendere il tutto noioso e informativo... ecco, è qualcosa che non ho mai fatto, non da tre anni a questa parte. Preferisco fare salti temporali e mostrare momenti precisi, piuttosto che raccontare cosa è successo da un punto all’altro.  
> In questo caso, sono stata obbligata per questioni pratiche o avrei dedicato venti capitoli alla vita familiare e me ne sarei venuta fuori con un’altra long non prevista!
> 
> Nota pippica a parte: MAEGLIN!  
> E, più in generale, famiglia Nan Elmoth omg!  
> Ho evitato il POV di Maeglin di proposito, perché volevo esplorare la dinamica familiare dalla testa dei suoi genitori, soprattutto perché questa è una What if e le cose dovevano essere diverse anche in questo ambito.  
> Per la conclusione, non resta che aspettare il prossimo capitolo che, avviso, chiude il cerchio col primo. Traete le vostre conclusioni, anche se credo che praticamente tutte le mie commentatrici conoscano già le mie intenzioni LOL.
> 
> La questione del nome a dodici anni è una speculazione nata dal capitolo originale: se nel canon non si conoscono le ragioni per cui Eöl non dà un nome a Maeglin fino a quell'età, pensando a un Eöl Avarin ho ipotizzato che potesse essere un'usanza degli Avari. Idem la questione degli Inconcepiti e delle comunità.
> 
> Poi, vabbè, quando è solo una metà della coppia a sacrificare una parte importante di sé per l'altro, quando quella metà si rende conto che dall'altra parte non c'è lo stesso impegno... eh.
> 
> Chiudo qui, perché sennò non mi lascio nessuna riflessione per le eventuali risposte!
> 
> Grazie mille per chi ha letto fin qui, ci vediamo mercoledì prossimo con l'ultimo capitolo, stesso posto, stessa ora (circa),
> 
> Kan


	7. Capitolo VII. Ritorno in gabbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Di seguito, un piccolo dizionario per gli amici dei Sindar:_**  
>  _Curufinwë/Curvo:_ Curufin  
>  _Fëanáro Curufinwë:_ Feanor  
>  _Írissë, Iritta:_ Ireth, il nome paterno di Aredhel Ar-Feiniel  
>  _Itarillë/Itarillinkë:_ Idril, il secondo è un nomignolo non ufficiale (grazie [Elleth](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewuser.php?uid=10)!)  
>  _Ondolindë:_ Gondolin  
>  _Turukáno/Turno:_ Turgon  
>  _Tyelkormo/Tyelko:_ Celegorm  
> Valar: _Belain_

> _[Maeglin] disse quindi ad Aredhel: «Signora, andiamocene finché siamo in tempo! Che speranza c’è in questi boschi per te e per me? Qui siamo tenuti in custodia, e io non ne ricaverò alcun profitto; infatti, ho appreso tutto ciò che mio padre aveva da insegnarmi e i Naugrim intendevano rivelarmi. Perché non ci mettiamo in cerca di Gondolin? Tu sarai la mia guida e io la tua scorta»._

 

Soldati Noldorin circondarono Írissë e Lómion, girando intorno a loro sui cavalli. Gli stendardi di Fëanáro e dei Silmarilli sventolavano, retti da due di loro, e il corno da caccia era cucito sulle casacche, a indicare quale figlio servivano.

Erano soldati di Tyelko!

Írissë fermò Ilkalinto e, nello scorgere il movimento di Lómion con un luccichio dei bracciali neri, tese una mano di lato. Non era il caso di estrarre Anguirel, non davanti ad amici.

«Dama Ar-Feiniel, sei tornata o sei uno scherzo del Nemico?» chiese quello che doveva essere il capitano di quel gruppo, in Sindarin.

«Sono proprio Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, o Ireth figlia di Fingolfin» disse Írissë, nella stessa lingua. «E questo è Maeglin, figlio di Eöl».

«L’Elfo Scuro» mormorò qualcuno dei soldati.

«Cosa ci fai col figlio di quel Morben?»

«Vogliamo visitare mio fratello nel Nord». Non specificò quale fratello. Non avrebbe mai voluto che qualcuno la seguisse a Ondolindë, nemmeno i soldati di suo cugino. «E Maeglin è con me perché io sono sua madre».

Il capitano chiamò a sé uno dei soldati, gli disse qualcosa a mezza voce e questi partì verso Sud, al guado.

«Bene, dama Ar-Feiniel, se vuoi seguirci, il nostro signore sarà felice di vederti».

Írissë lanciò uno sguardo a Lómion, che annuì e tornò a lanciare occhiate sospettose ai soldati intorno a loro. Doveva calmarsi, nessuno li avrebbe inseguiti ed erano al sicuro tra i soldati dei suoi cugini.

Si rimisero in cammino, cavalcando più verso Nord di quanto avessero inteso i piani di Írissë.

Eöl era partito verso i Monti Azzurri da più di una settimana e Írissë sentiva ancora bruciare quelle ultime parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare. Non aveva dormito nel letto con lui quella notte e non era tornata nella loro camera finché lui non era partito.

Perciò quando, dopo giorni di cavalcate nel Nan Elmoth, Lómion le aveva proposto di andare a visitare i suoi parenti in Ondolindë, lei non ci aveva pensato due volte e aveva accettato. Aveva avvisato Naureth e Lainedhel della loro partenza così da non far preoccupare troppo Eöl – e presentargli davanti il fatto compiuto –, Nordal per preparare i cavalli per il viaggio, e poi erano partiti. Sperava però che Eöl non tornasse prima del tempo e che prendesse con calma quella partenza, che avesse la pazienza di aspettare il loro ritorno e non facesse qualcosa di inaspettato.

Prima di quell’ultima sera, non si sarebbe preoccupata, non avrebbe mai pensato neppure di fuggire. Ma ora non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi da Eöl.

_Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia raccontato tua madre, non sono altro che le parole di una di loro, una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue._

Írissë strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva bisogno di rivedere il mondo fuori da Nan Elmoth per dimenticare quello che Eöl aveva detto. Le riusciva difficile credere che fosse stato detto in uno scatto d’ira. Lui credeva davvero che lei fosse solo una Golodh. Quei decenni passati insieme non avevano nessun significato per lui? Gli era servita solo a mettergli al mondo un erede, alla fine? Era stato disposto a giacere con una Golodh solo perché lei gli avrebbe potuto dare un figlio?

Non erano quelli i pensieri su cui voleva rimuginare. Avrebbe voluto ricordare i troppi momenti felici in quegli anni.

E ora stava per rivedere i suoi cugini dopo decenni di lontananza e avrebbe dovuto esserne felicissima.

Giunsero al castello nell’Himlad, l’ultimo posto che aveva visto fuori da Nan Elmoth, e tutto sembrava uguale a quando lo aveva lasciato, salvo per la bandiera spiegata sull’ingresso delle mura a segnalare che i signori erano in casa. Non era cambiato nulla per loro in quei quasi cento anni?

«Allora, cugina» la accolse una voce, appena varcò il portone delle mura, «com’è che te ne sei andata per boschi e sei tornata con un figlio?»

Il benvenuto di Tyelko, sorridente sulla soglia del torrione, la fece saltare giù da cavallo e tra le sue braccia.

«Oh, Tyelko» gli disse, affondando il viso tra i capelli argentati sciolti sulle spalle. Profumava sempre di foresta e di cane, ma Huan non sembrava essere da nessuna parte nelle vicinanze. Doveva essere all’interno, disteso davanti al camino, una montagna di pelo e muscoli con gli occhi gentili.

Tyelko la avvolse con le braccia e dondolò da un lato e dall’altro, una risata che gli rombava in petto. Un suono così familiare! Non si era resa conto di quanto le mancasse. La riportava dritta a tempi più felici, in cui il profumo acuto della corteccia era una presenza costante, l’odore del cuoio e dei cani da caccia qualcosa a cui il naso aveva fatto l’abitudine. In cui la luce stessa era diversa e nessuna nuvola la poteva coprire come era coperto il sole quel giorno.

Írissë era così felice che avrebbe voluto ridere e danzare. Il semplice abbraccio di Tyelko le diceva che aveva fatto bene a partire per rivedere i suoi parenti. Le avrebbe fatto bene, le avrebbe ricordato che non erano tutti _Golodhrim con le mani sporche di sangue_ , che c’era altro al di fuori del fratricidio su cui Eöl si concentrava tanto.

«Speravo fossi diventata una dama come si deve, ora che hai messo su famiglia» le mormorò Tyelko in Quenya e le premette un bacio tra i capelli.

Írissë gli tirò una pacca dietro la schiena e sciolse l’abbraccio per guardarlo in viso. «Come sarebbe una dama come si deve? Lo sono già». E gli mostrò la lingua.

Tyelko scoppiò a ridere e la strinse di nuovo a sé. Un movimento attirò la sua attenzione e Írissë sentì la testa di lui sollevarsi e puntare, come un segugio, oltre la sua spalla.

«E quello sarebbe tuo figlio?»

«Sì, si chiama Maeglin». Sciolto l’abbraccio, Írissë si voltò verso Lómion e gli sorrise. «Gli ho parlato molto di te, di Curvo, di tutti gli altri».

«Ah» disse Tyelko e lo stomaco di Írissë si contorse dal suo tono. Era strano, non quello che si aspettava. Lui non poteva rifiutare di conoscere Lómion solo perché suo padre era l’ _Elfo Scuro_ , come lo chiamavano i suoi soldati.

Írissë guardò Tyelko e lo scoprì sorridente, una luce divertita negli occhi.

«E dimmi, Maeglin» disse Tyelko in Sindarin, «tua madre ti ha raccontato cosa faceva lei quando aveva più o meno la tua età?»

Lómion si lasciò sfuggire uno dei suoi sorrisi, così rari da adulto, e scosse la testa.

«Vieni dentro con noi» disse Tyelko, con un cenno della mano, «e preparati ad avere mal di pancia dal ridere».

 

* * *

 

> _Ora, Eöl tornò dall’est più presto di quanto Maeglin non avesse previsto, e scoprì che la moglie e il figlio se n’erano andati appena da due giorni; e tale fu la sua collera, che si mise alle loro calcagna uscendo alla luce del giorno._

 

Eöl lasciò il cavallo a Nordal e notò che quelli di Iritta e Maeglin non erano nella stalla. Non era la prima volta che tornava da un viaggio e li trovava a passeggio. Non poteva farci nulla. Col passare degli anni, Iritta aveva iniziato a girare sempre più in Nan Elmoth e Maeglin non esitava mai a seguirla.

Da quanto tempo non passeggiavano _solo_ Eöl e Iritta tra gli alberi? Troppo tempo. Da quando era nato Maeglin, sono un paio di volte. In quasi un secolo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto rimediare.

L’idea lo riempiva di energie.

In cucina, Lammaite lo salutò senza girarsi a guardarlo, indaffarata con quella che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere una torta salata. Eöl prese un biscotto di quelli che stava sfornando e andò verso la fucina. Aveva un nuovo ordine dai Naugrim, non solo quelli dei Monti Azzurri, ma anche dei loro cugini nelle Montagne Nebbiose. Avrebbe potuto far lavorare Maeglin con lui e fargli dimenticare quelle sciocchezze sui cugini di sua madre. Gli avrebbe insegnato i segreti del galvorn, dal primo all’ultimo, e sarebbe stato il suo erede in tutto e per tutto. E avrebbe capito che non c’era niente di interessante per lui nei regni di Golodhrim.

Non chiamò Lammaite per ravvivare il fuoco della forgia, non aveva fretta. Voleva aspettare che tornassero Iritta e Maeglin dalla loro passeggiata per raccontare loro del viaggio e per portare suo figlio in fucina.

E Iritta sarebbe stata felice di vederli all’opera insieme. C’era sempre qualcosa nei suoi occhi, quando scendeva a portare loro uno spuntino e li trovava a lavorare.

Per quel qualcosa, Eöl avrebbe sopportato gli sguardi terribili di Maeglin.

Nella fucina, il fuoco era vivo e pronto per il lavoro. Naureth aveva anticipato le sue richieste, per una volta! Eöl andò nel ripostiglio a recuperare il grembiule e i guanti di cuoio. Forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare la camicia, era ancora quella del viaggio e non voleva sentire lamentele da Lainedhel sul trattamento dei vestiti.

L’armadio dell’armatura era aperto.

Eöl si avvicinò e lo chiuse.

Poi lo riaprì. Non aveva senso che fosse ancora aperto, non lo aveva toccato prima di partire e Angrin sapeva che non doveva toccarlo.

I sostegni di legno e ferro erano vuoti.

Com’era possibile?

Dalla fucina provenne uno scoppiettio e odore di cuoio bruciato.

Eöl uscì dal ripostiglio e corse alla forgia. Ecco l’armatura, le cinghie carbonizzate ormai, ma il galvorn brillava, nero e solido, sfidando il fuoco che non avrebbe potuto fargli nulla, non da solo.

Da quanto tempo erano via Iritta e Maeglin?

Eöl afferrò una pinza e tirò via una a una le parti dell’armatura, schinieri, gambali, corazza, spallacci, ma mancavano i bracciali. Spostò i carboni, il fuoco troppo caldo persino per la sua sopportazione, e non li trovò.

Con un urlo, Eöl gettò la pinza dall’altra parte della fucina.

_Sono anche un Golodh, perché Golodh è mia madre. Negarlo non mi renderà più Morben di quanto non sia, non mi renderà come te._

Oh, si era sbagliato. Quello era un figlio dei Golodhrim. Un traditore come tutti loro, un veleno per il loro stesso sangue.

Era stato disposto a insegnargli tutto, _tutto_. Gli aveva insegnato i suoi segreti, lo aveva portato dai Naugrim, e gli avrebbe insegnato il segreto del _galvorn!_

E così lo aveva ripagato. Era fuggito con sua madre, gli aveva rubato Anguirel e aveva cercato di fondergli l’armatura.

Cosa aveva creduto di fare, era stato davvero convinto che il semplice fuoco potesse fondere il galvorn?

Aveva creduto di fargli un grave danno? Di obbligarlo a restare nelle ombre di Nan Elmoth senza la sua armatura?

I bracciali non gli sarebbero serviti a scoprire il segreto del galvorn, se era per quello che li aveva rubati.

Quei bracciali non gli sarebbero serviti a _nulla_.

Non avrebbe portato i suoi segreti ai Golodhrim. Non avrebbe tradito il suo stesso padre, dopo quanto aveva fatto per lui.

Quell’ingrato. Quel traditore.

_Sono a poca distanza da qui, non dovremo avventurarci in territori pericolosi._

« _Lammaite!_ »

 

* * *

 

Due messaggi arrivarono dai soldati di Tyelko e Curvo li ascoltò con preoccupazione crescente.

Il primo messaggio era stato un semplice annuncio che _dama Ar-Feiniel_ era stata ritrovata e aveva con sé suo figlio.

Il secondo messaggio era di Tyelko stesso.

«Il mio signore mi ha chiesto di dirti: _Ireth è in fuga dall’Elfo Scuro. L’ho lasciata andare per la sua strada, tu sai cosa fare_ » disse il messaggero e Curvo poteva quasi sentire la voce irrisoria di suo fratello. «E ci teneva che aggiungessi: i _Morbin non sanno come tenere le loro mogli_ ».

Sì, la voce di Tyelko c’era tutta. Ma non bastava a divertirlo.

Curvo congedò il messaggero con un cenno della mano, chiamò il suo capitano e gli diede ordine di controllare i confini col doppio dell’attenzione – con un occhio di riguardo per l’Elfo Scuro – e tornò a rigirarsi quei messaggi in testa, ora conditi di ulteriore preoccupazione.

No, Curvo era certo che non fosse preoccupazione la sua, era _irritazione_. Da un lato, era sollevato che Írissë fosse ricomparsa, dall’altro aveva _un figlio_. E non il figlio di un padre qualsiasi. Per quanto Írissë fosse sempre stata ribelle e cocciuta, questa volta Curvo non era certo che si trattasse di ribellione di alcun tipo. Come poteva Írissë, che aveva evitato il matrimonio e la ricerca di un marito con molto impegno, aver ceduto di fronte a quel verme Avar?

Non era degno di lei, non era nessuno a cui lei avrebbe potuto rivolgere più di uno sguardo. E se lei lo avesse fatto, lui e Tyelko avrebbero provveduto a fargli capire di aver guardato dalla parte sbagliata. Curvo non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona, ma alcuni soldati giuravano di averlo visto e che fosse gobbo e pallido, sempre vestito di nero, e che non uscisse mai dalla sua foresta senza l'armatura completa, come il codardo che era.

Come se non bastasse, quel maledetto Elfo Scuro era la rogna più grande che Curvo e Tyelko potessero avere a Sud dei loro territori, al punto che le foreste infestate della Nan Dungortheb erano niente a confronto. Quando qualcuno dei loro soldati di guardia al confine con Nan Elmoth spariva, ormai sapevano che sarebbe bastato aspettare qualche giorno per ritrovarlo. Smunto, pallido e morto.

Un regalino dell’Elfo Scuro.

Curvo si alzò dallo scranno e passeggiò avanti e indietro di fronte alla scrivania, le mani dietro la schiena per impedirsi di stringerle a pugno.

_I Morbin non sanno come tenere le loro mogli._

Írissë era fuggita da Nan Elmoth viva. Non poteva aver sposato quel Moriquende di sua spontanea volontà, non era così sciocca da cadere vittima di qualsiasi fascino lui potesse avere. E non doveva averne davvero nessuno.

Cosa aveva fatto quell’Elfo Scuro a Írissë per riuscire a sposarla? Non aveva avuto nemmeno la decenza di chiedere il permesso, se non a Turno – che era nascosto chissà dove, almeno ai parenti più vicini e facili da raggiungere: lui e Tyelko. Aveva agito a dispetto delle regole e aveva preso in moglie una _principessa_ dei Noldor.

La _loro_ Írissë.

Curvo strinse la mano all’elsa della spada. Oh, avrebbe pagato.

Ma non sarebbe stato Curvo a spargere il suo sangue su questa terra maledetta. Non avrebbe versato sangue se non per i Silmarilli di suo padre. Così avevano giurato e Curvo intendeva mantenere quella promessa. L’Elfo Scuro non aveva alcun legame con la loro vendetta, purtroppo.

Un battere di zoccoli sulla terra e un soldato corse nella tenda.

«Mio signore, lo abbiamo preso».

Curvo strinse gli occhi. «Chi?»

«L’Elfo Scuro, signore. Eöl».

 

> _«Che vai cercando, Elfo Scuro, nelle mie terre? Deve trattarsi di questione urgente, per spingere uno così nemico del sole a vagare in pieno giorno»._
> 
> _Ed Eöl, consapevole del pericolo che correva, raffrenò le parole aspre che gli erano venute alle labbra, e disse: «Ho saputo, Signore Curufin, che mio figlio e mia moglie, la Bianca Signora di Gondolin, sono venuti a trovarti mentre io ero lontano da casa; e mi è sembrato opportuno unirmi loro in questo viaggio»._
> 
> _Curufin allora gli rise in faccia e replicò: «Può darsi che, se tu li avessi accompagnati, l’accoglienza loro riservata sarebbe stata meno cordiale di quanto sperassero; ma poco importa, non essendo questa la ragione del loro viaggio. Non sono nemmeno due giorni dacché hanno superato l’Arossiach, continuando rapidi verso occidente. Ho l’impressione che tu voglia ingannarmi; a meno che tu stesso non sia stato gabbato»._
> 
> _E allora Eöl rispose: «Quand’è così, Signore, forse che mi darai licenza di andarmene per scoprire come stanno in verità le cose»._
> 
> _«Hai la mia licenza, non però il mio affetto» ribatté Curufin. «Quanto prima te ne andrai dalla mia terra, tanto più lieto ne sarò»._
> 
> _Allora Eöl rimontò a cavallo dicendo: «Buona cosa, Signore Curufin, trovare un parente così servizievole nel momento del bisogno. Me ne rammenterò, quando tornerò». Allora Curufin guardò Eöl rabbuiato. «Non sbandierare davanti a me il titolo di parentela di tua moglie» gli disse. «Coloro che rapiscono le figlie dei Noldor e le sposano senza fare donativi né ottenere il consenso, non acquisiscono alcun legame di parentela. Ti ho dato licenza di andartene. Approfittane e sparisci. Secondo le leggi degli Eldar, non posso più ucciderti. Ma questo consiglio voglio darti: tornatene alla tua dimora, nelle tenebre di Nan Elmoth, perché il mio cuore mi dice che, se volessi continuare a inseguire coloro che più non ti amano, più non vi faresti ritorno»._

 

* * *

 

> _Giunsero Aredhel e Maeglin al Cancello Esterno di Gondolin e alla Guardia Scura sotto i monti; e ivi essa fu accolta con gioia e, superati i Sette Cancelli, arrivò con Maeglin al cospetto di Turgon su Amon Gwareth. Il Re stette ad ascoltare meravigliato tutto ciò che Aredhel aveva da riferirgli; e guardò compiaciuto Maeglin, figlio di sua sorella, scorgendo in lui uno che meritava di essere annoverato tra i principi dei Noldor._
> 
> _«Mi rallegro davvero che Ar-Feiniel sia tornata in Gondolin,» disse «e adesso la mia città sembrerà certo più bella che non nei giorni in cui davo mia sorella per perduta. E a Maeglin saranno riservati i sommi onori del mio reame»._
> 
> _Allora Maeglin si inchinò fino a terra e accolse Turgon per signore e re, pronto a fare secondo la sua volontà; poi, però, rimase silenzioso e attento, perché la bellezza e lo splendore di Gondolin sorpassavano tutto quanto s’era immaginato dai racconti della madre, ed era sbalordito dalla potenza della città e dalle folle dei suoi abitanti, nonché dalle molte cose singolari e attraenti che vedeva. Ma soprattutto i suoi occhi erano attratti da Idril, la figlia del Re che gli sedeva accanto, ed era dorata come i Vanyar, la stirpe di sua madre, e gli sembrava tale e quale il sole da cui proveniva la luce che inondava la sala del Re._

 

«Vedi quei due alberi?» disse Turno a Lómion, tenendogli una mano sulla spalla mentre con l’altra indicava fuori dalla finestra della torre.

Lómion si sporse dalla finestra ed esclamò.

«Sono Glingal e Belthil» continuò Turno. «Avrei voluto farli splendenti e maestosi quanto lo erano gli Alberi del Reame Beato, ma c’è solo la memoria di chi li ha visti a replicarne la bellezza».

«Forse è quella memoria a rendere Glingal e Belthil meno di quello che sono ai tuoi occhi, zio» disse Lómion e, senza essere vista, Írissë sorrise. «Quello che vedo è un albero dorato e uno argentato, che brillano sotto la luce del sole. Mi fanno pensare a quella che doveva essere la gloria del Reame Beato, come se potessi vederne uno scorcio in questa piazza».

Turno scoppiò a ridere e strinse a sé Lómion, complimentandosi per l’arguzia, e Írissë cercò di imprimersi nella mente quella scena, per ricordarla quando fosse tornata a Nan Elmoth. Le bastava sapere che suo figlio era ben accetto da suo fratello e i suoi cugini – Tyelko, almeno, perché Curvo non si era fatto vedere – per metterle il cuore in pace. Era questo che aveva agognato, quando aveva pensato a Ondolindë: voleva che la sua famiglia potesse vedere e apprezzare Lómion come faceva lei.

Forse era sciocca a cercare l’approvazione della sua famiglia, dopotutto era stata una sua scelta quella di sposare Eöl e di mettere al mondo Lómion. Forse voleva solo la certezza di non essere una Golodh con le mani sporche di sangue e che il frutto del suo ventre fosse… buono.

Itarillinkë la prese braccetto e le sorrise.

«Sono felice di rivederti dopo tutto questo tempo, zia» disse. «Stavamo male per la preoccupazione, soprattutto papà. Ora sembra rinato». Itarillinkë ridacchiò. «Guarda com’è contento di avere un nipote da tormentare!»

Írissë mise una mano su quella che Itarillinkë aveva sul suo braccio. «Non prenderlo in giro, era così anche con te, quando eri bambina».

«Ricordo molto bene». Itarillinkë rivolse lo sguardo a Turno e si strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti. «Mi chiedo se papà avrebbe mai voluto– sai, se le cose fossero andate in maniera diversa». Itarillinkë chiuse gli occhi e Írissë poggiò la testa contro la sua.

Turno avrebbe voluto altri figli, se fosse stato possibile? Di sicuro, ne aveva parlato più volte con Elenwë. Írissë lo ricordava con i bambini di Tirion, sempre pronto a giocare con loro e a portare Elenwë con sé quando lo faceva. Itarillinkë, di certo, ricordava i pomeriggi passati nella Grande Piazza a correre e saltare con i figli di chiunque altro. Turno avrebbe voluto avere anche molti bambini suoi.

Ma, se fosse stato in Aman, li avrebbe avuti. Se fosse rimasto, Elenwë sarebbe stata ancora viva. Non c’erano altre possibilità nella Endorë, solo aspettare di tornare ad Aman per mare e col perdono dei Valar oppure attraverso le Aule di Mandos.

Non erano pensieri su cui Írissë volesse soffermarsi in quel momento. Le facevano male, per suo fratello e quei suoi desideri irrealizzabili.

«Non indugiare sui se, Itarillinkë, le cose sono andate come sarebbero dovute andare. Di certo, non è il tuo dovere, né è in tuo potere, fare qualcosa per realizzare quei se».

Itarillinkë guardò Írissë e sollevò appena gli angoli della bocca, gli occhi luminosi e pieni di affetto. «Zia, mi sei mancata».

Írissë le baciò la fronte e tornò seguire con lo sguardo Turno che indicava gli edifici e le fontane di Ondolindë a Lómion.

«Quello che vedi tra i palazzi è il grande mercato» stava dicendo Turno.

«Ma da dove arriva quello che vendete al mercato?»

Turno rise ancora e si lanciò in una spiegazione sui campi intorno alla città e sugli artigiani e le miniere tra i monti, come tutto questo arrivasse al mercato e alla fine non fosse poi tanto necessario scambiare i loro prodotti con l’esterno.

«Lo rifaresti?» chiese Itarillinkë.

Írissë sapeva cosa intendeva sua nipote. Non sapeva, però, perché esitò a risponderle.

_Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia raccontato tua madre, non sono altro che le parole di una di loro, una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue._

Quelle parole echeggiavano nelle sue orecchie e, per un attimo, Írissë fu così debole da rimettere in discussione tutto. Aveva creduto di amarlo e di essere amata. Lo amava ancora, o non si sarebbe sentita così ferita da quelle accuse.

_Una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue._

Pure lui, a modo suo, doveva averla amata. Le aveva permesso di conoscere una parte di lui che nessun altro aveva conosciuto e che, a sua detta, non aveva avuto intenzione di far conoscere a nessuno. Non era un uomo di tante parole, Eöl, ma Írissë era sempre riuscita a capire quel che cercava di dirle con quelle sue frasi all’apparenza così prive di sentimento. E ogni volta che avevano parlato la sera, nell’intimità della loro camera da letto, Eöl non faceva che dirle – tra le righe – che se non fosse arrivata lei, lui non avrebbe voluto avere nessun altro. Che, nonostante le loro differenze, Írissë lo capiva.

Lei aveva creduto che anche lui la capisse. Che vedesse oltre il suo odio, che vedesse Írissë – _Iritta!_ – e non tutta la schiera dei Noldor.

E si era sbagliata.

Come aveva potuto dire quelle parole a Lómion? Lei non aveva mai detto nulla contro Eöl o sul suo passato a loro figlio, nella speranza che fosse Eöl a raccontargli di lui e legarlo a sé come Írissë aveva fatto.

_Una Golodh dalle mani sporche di sangue._

Invece, _quello_ aveva detto di lei. Senza nemmeno spiegare a Lómion perché pensava questo di lei e della sua stirpe. Di certo, non credeva di essere ascoltato. Ma era quello a fare più male. Aveva detto quelle parole alle sue spalle, sapendo che lei non ci sarebbe stata per difendersi o ribattere. Aveva detto quelle parole per distogliere la mente di Lómion dai suoi parenti Noldorin.

Però ora Írissë si chiedeva se, tutti quegli anni, Eöl non l’avesse disprezzata oltre che amata. Perché, sì, Írissë sapeva di avere le mani sporche di sangue. Non lo aveva versato lei di persona, ma non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo, e questo la dannava quanto i suoi cugini.

Ma aveva sperato che Eöl, almeno lui, la vedesse innocente o, almeno, non così colpevole.

Speranza vana.

La domanda di Itarillinkë, però, era ancora lì, che aleggiava nell’aria, e Írissë non le aveva ancora dato una risposta.

Come riassumere tutto quello che provava in un sì o un no?

«Sono stata libera, Itarillinkë» le disse. «Sono stata felice».

Esclusa quell’ultima, terribile sera a Nan Elmoth, Írissë sapeva che per tutti quegli anni era stato _vero_.

 

> _Eöl però, seguendo le tracce di Aredhel, trovò il Fiume Secco e il sentiero segreto e, strisciando, giunse alla Guardia, dove fu preso e interrogato. E quando le scolte seppero che egli reclamava Aredhel come moglie, ne furono sorprese e inviarono un rapido messaggero alla Città; e il messaggero entrò nella sala del Re._
> 
> _«Signore,» egli gridò «i guardiani hanno catturato uno che è giunto di nascosto fino alla Guardia Scura. Eöl, dice di chiamarsi, ed è un Elfo alto, fosco e tetro, della stirpe dei Sindar; pure, proclama che la Signora Aredhel è sua moglie, e chiede di essere condotto al tuo cospetto. Grande è la sua collera e difficile è tenerlo a freno; noi però non lo abbiamo ucciso, come pure comanda la tua legge»._
> 
> _Allora Aredhel esclamò: «Ahimè, Eöl ci ha seguiti, proprio come io temevo. Ma in grande segretezza l’ha fatto, tant’è che non abbiamo visto né udito nessuno che ci stesse alle calcagna, mentre ci mettevamo per la Via Nascosta». Poi, rivolta al messaggero: «Colui dice il vero. Egli è Eöl e io sono sua moglie, ed egli è il padre di mio figlio. Non uccidetelo, ma conducetelo qui, per essere giudicato dal Re, se il Re lo vuole»._
> 
> _Così fu fatto; ed Eöl fu condotto nella sala di Turgon e stette davanti all’alto seggio di questi, fiero e imbronciato. Sebbene fosse sbalordito non meno di suo figlio da tutto ciò che vedeva, il suo cuore era tanto più traboccante di collera e odio per i Noldor. Turgon però lo trattò onorevolmente, si alzò e gli porse la mano dicendogli: «Benvenuto, cugino, che tale io ti considero. Qui potrai dimorare a tuo piacimento, salvo che devi restarci senza più dipartirti dal mio regno, essendo mia legge che nessuno, il quale trovi la strada per venirci, possa poi andarsene»._
> 
> _Eöl però ignorò la mano che gli veniva porta. «Io non riconosco la tua legge» replicò. «Né tu né nessuno della tua stirpe in questa terra avete il diritto di impadronirvi di regni o di stabilire confini, ovunque siano. Questa terra appartiene ai Teleri, ai quali voi arrecate guerra e turbamento, comportandovi in maniera offensiva e ingiusta. Non mi curo affatto dei tuoi segreti, né sono venuto per spiarti, ma soltanto per reclamare ciò che è mio: mia moglie e mio figlio. Pure, se nei confronti di Aredhel tua sorella tu vanti diritti, ebbene, che essa qui resti: lasciamo che l’uccello rientri nella gabbia, dove ben presto tornerà a immalinconirsi, come è già accaduto. Non altrettanto vale per Maeglin. Non mi strapperai mio figlio. Vieni, Maeglin, figlio di Eöl! È tuo padre che te lo ordina. Abbandona la casa dei nemici di tuo padre, degli uccisori di quelli del tuo sangue, o che tu sia maledetto!» Ma Maeglin rimase in silenzio._
> 
> _Turgon allora tornò a sedersi sul suo alto seggio, in mano lo scettro, e con voce severa disse: «Non intendo discutere con te, Elfo Scuro. Le spade dei Noldor costituiscono l’unica difesa dei tuoi boschi senza sole. La libertà di aggirartici a tuo piacimento la devi alla mia stirpe; e, non fosse per essa, già da un pezzo ti troveresti a faticare ridotto in servaggio nelle voragini di Angband. E qui io sono Re. E, che tu lo voglia o meno, il mio giudizio è legge. Quest’unica scelta ti è concessa: di vivere qui, o di morire qui; e lo stesso vale per tuo figlio»._
> 
> _Eöl allora affissò lo sguardo negli occhi di Re Turgon, e non era affatto intimorito, ma rimase a lungo immobile e muto, mentre un pesante silenzio scendeva nella sala; e Aredhel ne fu spaventata, perché lo sapeva pericoloso. All’improvviso, ratto come una serpe, Eöl diede di piglio a un giavellotto che teneva nascosto sotto il mantello e lo scagliò contro Maeglin, gridando: «La seconda opzione valga anche per mio figlio! Non ti terrai ciò che è mio!»_
> 
> _Aredhel, però, si gettò a far da scudo al dardo che la colpì alla spalla; ed Eöl fu afferrato da molti e posto in ceppi, e via condotto mentre altri medicavano Aredhel. Maeglin però seguì con lo sguardo il padre, e restò muto._
> 
> _Fu deciso che Eöl il giorno dopo sarebbe stato giudicato dal Re; e Aredhel e Idril indussero Turgon a fargli grazia._

 

* * *

 

> _La sera, però, Aredhel si sentì male, per quanto la ferita fosse sembrata lieve, e piombò nel buio, e durante la notte morì; che la punta del giavellotto era avvelenata, ma nessuno se n’era reso conto se non quand’era ormai troppo tardi._

 

Il viso di Írissë aveva perso tutto il rosa che le tingeva sempre le guance e le labbra, tutta la vitalità che l’aveva caratterizzata da che Itarillë la ricordava. La sua pelle aveva assunto una tinta grigiastra, le palpebre erano calate sugli occhi senza impedirle di vedere attraverso le ciglia. Non che Itarillë fosse certa che la zia vedesse qualcosa, quel poco che si intravedeva delle sue iridi era smorto e la pupilla era appena visibile, tanto era piccola.

Era così difficile riconoscerla. Itarillë si tormentò le dita delle mani. Se non altro, era riuscita ad allontanare papà dal capezzale della zia. Era stato il minimo che potesse fare, pur di non obbligarlo di nuovo a veder morire qualcuno della sua famiglia.

«Andava sempre in giro con un giavellotto intinto in non so quale veleno», aveva spiegato il figlio della zia, quando erano comparsi i guaritori. «Non usciva mai da Nan Elmoth senza veleno. Gliel’ho visto usare un paio di volte, non c’è nulla da fare».

Itarillë avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché aveva lasciato che sua madre si parasse davanti a lui, se aveva saputo del veleno e del giavellotto. Se lei avesse potuto prendere un po’ del gelo che si era portato via sua madre, lo avrebbe fatto. Ma le era bastato guardare papà per dimenticare qualsiasi obiezione alle parole del figlio della zia.

«Ci sono affari che richiedono la tua attenzione e che nessun altro può svolgere, papà», gli aveva detto, posandogli una mano sul braccio. «Non c’è niente che tu possa fare per la zia che non stiano già facendo i guaritori. Resterò io qui».

L’espressione di papà era stata fin troppo straziante. Itarillë temeva cosa sarebbe seguito, perché i guaritori non avevano potuto fare molto, se non constatare che si trattava di veleno.

«Mandos non ci permetterà di far nulla, mia signora», aveva detto il capo guaritore, con un sospiro. «Dama Írissë è legata al suo corpo solo dalla volontà di non lasciarlo ancora. Ma non durerà a lungo».

Il figlio della zia – il nuovo cugino di Itarillë, _Maeglin_ – era seduto vicino al letto, le mani intorno a quella di Írissë. Lei gli stava sussurrando qualcosa, a cui lui rispondeva con mormorii che Itarillë non provò ad ascoltare. Erano conversazioni private, se la zia avesse voluto dirle qualcosa, glielo avrebbe fatto sapere.

Ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa gli stesse dicendo. Stava chiedendo perdono per Eöl così come aveva fatto davanti a papà? O lo stava maledicendo? In qualche modo, a Itarillë riusciva difficile pensare che la zia potesse maledire l’uomo che aveva sposato.

_Sono stata libera, Itarillinkë. Sono stata felice._

Lo avrebbe rifatto, così come si sarebbe rimessa tra suo figlio e quel giavellotto. Quella era una certezza.

Eppure Eöl aveva cercato di uccidere suo figlio. Forse era stato solo pazzo, forse aveva avuto delle buone ragioni. Itarillë non sapeva che pensare, era tutto così strano. Mai aveva visto un padre tentare di uccidere il proprio figlio, la cosa la turbava. Eöl era sembrato terrorizzato all’idea che suo figlio rimanesse tra loro, come rubato, e non aveva avuto la minima intenzione di passare del tempo a Ondolindë. Papà era stato troppo definitivo, ma un giorno, quando la zia avesse deciso che era stanca di quell’isolamento, se ne sarebbero andati e papà non si sarebbe imposto come la prima volta.

Però Eöl non aveva neppure considerato la possibilità. Aveva avuto solo parole di disprezzo verso di loro, sibilate in quel suo strano accento.

In tutto questo, Maeglin non aveva mostrato alcun sentimento sul suo viso, era rimasto a guardare il padre e poi la madre ferita senza lasciar trapelare _nulla_.

Itarillë non sapeva cosa pensare. E a turbarla più di tutto c’erano le parole di Eöl rivolte a zia Írissë.

_Lascia che l’uccellino rientri in gabbia, dove presto starà di nuovo male, come è già stata male prima._

Quelle parole le facevano riaffiorare alla memoria altre parole, sentite poco tempo prima.

_Sono stata libera, Itarillinkë._

Era stata davvero libera con lui? Non lo era mai stata durante gli anni passati a Ondolindë? Le era pesato così tanto l’isolamento e Itarillë non se n’era mai resa conto? Aveva sottovalutato a quel punto la voglia di libertà che aveva avuto la zia?

Era un pensiero terribile. Ancora più terribile in _quel_ momento.

La voce della zia era impercettibile, ormai, e Maeglin si era chinato vicino alla sua bocca per sentirla.

L’aria nella stanza cambiò.

E Itarillë capì, senza dubbio alcuno, cosa era successo.

Si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò al letto. Il viso della zia era immobile e bianco come le vesti che aveva sempre indossato. No, quel bianco era stato luminoso, quello della pelle di Írissë era spento. Morto. Questo era l’aspetto che aveva dovuto avere mamma, ma nessuno le aveva concesso di vederla, tutti le avevano coperto gli occhi, l’avevano tenuta lontana, l’avevano distratta.

Ora non c’era nessuno a proteggerla.

Ora nessuno poteva tingere di acquerelli la cruda realtà.

Un singhiozzo le scosse il petto e Itarillë premette una mano alla bocca. Almeno questa volta le era concesso di affrontare la morte. Faceva male, ed era il ricordo della vita che c’era stata nel corpo della zia a fare male più della sua dipartita.

Questa volta, poteva anche provare davvero quello che avevano cercato di non farle provare per sua madre.

«Ora è libera da quell’uomo» disse Maeglin, alzandosi dalla sedia. «E presto sarò libero anch’io».

Itarillë non lo guardò, gli occhi fissi sul viso immobile della zia. Cosa credeva quel giovane? Che sua madre fosse stata prigioniera di Eöl? Lo credeva nonostante lei per prima fosse corsa a chiedere pietà per lui a papà? Possibile che non fosse distrutto per la morte della madre? Era solo in una città di sconosciuti!

Se Itarillë avesse pensato che la zia fosse stata infelice, se non fosse stata convinta dalle sue parole, non si sarebbe unita alla richiesta. Non avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincere papà dell’inutilità di quella morte.

Non si era pentita di quella richiesta neppure quando la zia era crollata per il veleno.

E sapeva che Írissë non aveva provato rimorso nemmeno per un attimo.

_Sono stata libera._

Quelle erano state le esatte parole della zia. E, per quanto le facesse male pensare che prima di allora Írissë non lo fosse stata, Itarillë lo doveva accettare, lo aveva accettato. Per la zia la libertà era fare quel che aveva scelto di fare.

Ma ora la zia non era più libera.

E nessun altro l’avrebbe chiamata più _Itarillinkë_.

 

* * *

 

La cella era più simile a un ripostiglio liberato in fretta e furia, non c’era nemmeno una finestra e la porta aveva una piccola apertura, senza sbarre di ferro, che in quel momento era chiusa. Non che Eöl fosse interessato al mondo fuori da quella cella.

Nel suo petto si era aperta una voragine.

Iritta era morta.

Il veleno, in cui lui aveva intinto il giavellotto prima di addentrarsi lungo il rivo secco e che aveva inteso per se stesso o per quell’erbaccia di Maeglin, aveva fatto effetto.

Quando aveva scagliato il giavellotto, Eöl aveva saputo di essere condannato a morte. Anche quando aveva colpito Iritta, invece di Maeglin, e lei si era rialzata affrettandosi a dire che stava bene. Eöl sarebbe stato condannato a morte in qualsiasi caso, nessun potere avevano le preghiere di Iritta e di quella Golodh bionda e scalza che era sempre stata al suo fianco. Dopotutto, non c’era scampo a quel veleno e lui non aveva portato l’unico antidoto.

E dire che aveva pensato di usarlo con lei, quando l’aveva vista la prima volta.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Almeno ora non avrebbe avuto in petto un vuoto intangibile e impossibile da colmare.

Iritta era morta e Maeglin continuava a vivere.

Era felice ora, felice di averli separati per sempre? Aveva ottenuto quello che voleva dai parenti di sua madre?

Era stato difficile ignorare l’aria soddisfatta con cui Maeglin era stato in piedi al fianco del re dei Golodhrim. Eöl strinse i pugni, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. Non gli era bastato affiancarlo nella fucina? Imparare arti ricercate dai Naugrim e nemmeno immaginate dai Golodhrim?

No, era evidente che non gli era bastato. E lui lo aveva sempre saputo, perché quella luce ambiziosa che gli si accendeva negli occhi non avrebbe mai portato a nulla di buono. Anche se Iritta non gli aveva dato la risposta che lui cercava, Eöl sapeva che quello era lo stesso sguardo che aveva portato i parenti di lei alla pazzia del fratricidio e delle guerre nel Beleriand.

Maeglin era un frutto avvelenato e chissà quando il suo veleno avrebbe fatto effetto in questa città nascosta. Per avvelenare Eöl e Iritta non ci aveva impiegato molto, questa volta quanto tempo sarebbe passato?

Dei rumori fuori dalla porta lo obbligarono a prestare attenzione. Ma aveva la risposta alla sua domanda.

La finestrella in alto nella porta si aprì ed Eöl vide solo gli occhi di una guardia.

«Elfo Scuro» disse la guardia. «Il re ha decretato che, domani, quando il sole sarà sorto dalle montagne, sarai giustiziato».

Eöl non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, perché la finestrella si richiuse.

Come aveva previsto, non sarebbe stato lì a vedere quanto ci avesse messo Maeglin a distruggere la sicurezza di questa città nascosta. E allora, questi Golodhrim che si erano tanto premurati di proteggerlo, si sarebbero accorti del frutto marcio che si era nascosto tra loro.

Ma intanto Eöl avrebbe visto come ultima cosa una di quelle lampade dei Golodhrim e le loro brutte facce di assassini.

Un sorriso gli tirò le labbra.

Che morte indegna.

A un certo punto della notte, la porta della cella fu aperta e una donna incappucciata entrò. Una ciocca di capelli si intravedeva sotto il cappuccio e le dita dei piedi spuntavano da sotto l’orlo del vestito. Era indiscutibile che fosse la principessa dorata che era stata a fianco al re e a Iritta nella sala del trono.

La donna tirò indietro il cappuccio e confermò il suo sospetto.

Ma Eöl non parlò, si limitò a fissarla. Che rendesse note le sue intenzioni e si levasse dai piedi una buona volta. Non importava che avesse parlato al re dei Golodhrim con Iritta, era pur sempre una di _loro_.

«Tua moglie, mia zia, è morta» disse la principessa, con voce ferma.

Eöl non distolse lo sguardo.

«E non avete potuto fare nulla per salvarla? Credevo che i vostri Belain vi avessero resi abbastanza superiori da saper contrastare del veleno fatto da Morbin».

«Tuo figlio ci ha detto che nulla può contrastare il tuo veleno e i nostri guaritori lo hanno confermato».

Eöl inarcò un sopracciglio.

La principessa si guardò intorno e mosse un paio di passi lontano dalla porta, mettendosi di fronte a lui, dall’altro lato della cella.

«Se ti pentissi di quello che hai fatto, potrei riuscire a convincere mio padre a non ucciderti».

Eöl tirò le labbra in quella che sperò fosse una smorfia abbastanza brutta, da dissuaderla da qualsiasi proposito di salvargli la vita.

«Non uccidermi e poi? Rinchiudermi in questa città con voi per il resto della vita? La mia risposta non è cambiata».

Non ci sarebbe neppure stata Iritta.

Tutto grazie a loro figlio.

«Dov’è mio figlio? Sta chiedendo la mia morte al vostro re, agitando il cadavere di sua madre?»

Dovette darle atto di una cosa, alla principessa. Sapeva assumere un’espressione impenetrabile e con quei suoi capelli dorati, come la lampada del giorno, era una vista terrificante. La notte di Iritta era più familiare e confortevole di quella luce, che era _troppo_ persino nella penombra della cella.

«Non vuoi aver salva la vita?»

«Al costo della mia libertà? Mai».

Ci fu il guizzo di qualcosa negli occhi della principessa. Poi annuì.

«La zia non ti voleva morto, non sarà felice di rincontrarti così presto nelle Aule d’Attesa».

La principessa andò alla porta e colpì il legno tre volte, dopo di che, inghiottita dalla luce, se ne andò. Forse era più tranquilla al pensiero che lui e _la zia_ si sarebbero rivisti in queste Aule d’Attesa, di cui anche Iritta gli aveva parlato.

Peccato che per lui non ci fosse nessuna Aula in cui aspettare.

Solo la notte eterna.

 

* * *

 

> _Per tale motivo, quando Eöl fu tratto davanti a Turgon, non gli fu concessa mercede; e lo condussero al Caragdûr, un abisso di nera roccia sul versante settentrionale del colle di Gondolin, con l’intento di precipitarvelo dalle mura scoscese della città._

 

Il sole era dietro le montagne e tingeva il cielo e la neve di rosa. Itarillë si strinse nel mantello, contro il vento del mattino, e arricciò le dita dei piedi sulla pietra. Al suo fianco, il figlio della zia era silenzioso, come lo era spesso quando nessuno gli rivolgeva l’attenzione. E in quel momento, papà era altrettanto silenzioso e per nulla propenso a fare altro se non guardare le montagne.

«Non puoi ucciderlo», gli aveva detto Itarillë, quella notte. «Non è stato versato abbastanza sangue? Ondolindë doveva essere un posto privo di morte, vuoi davvero essere tu stesso a macchiarti le mani questa volta?»

L’espressione di papà era stata gelida, quasi irriconoscibile, e aveva guardato il figlio della zia. «Non sono stato io il primo a far entrare la morte in Ondolindë, Itarillë», le aveva risposto papà. «Morto l’Elfo Scuro, torneranno la pace e la vita in questa città».

Era stato impossibile parlargli oltre, perché papà si era chiuso nelle sue stanze e non ne era uscito fino a quella mattina. Il figlio della zia, Maeglin, si era ritirato chissà dove, a Itarillë non importava. C’era qualcosa di sgradevole in quel ragazzo e vederlo al capezzale della zia non le aveva fatto l’effetto che avrebbe voluto. Non aveva provato la vicinanza e la pietà che avrebbe dovuto provare nel vedere qualcuno vivere quello che aveva vissuto anche lei.

Una piccola folla silenziosa si era radunata per assistere all’esecuzione, più per avere la conferma che fosse stata fatta giustizia per la Dama Bianca dei Noldor, che per il desiderio di vedere altra morte. La maggior parte erano Noldor e Itarillë sapeva che erano stanchi quanto lei del sangue.

Sulle mura, indossavano tutti il grigio del lutto, eccetto Maeglin che era in nero come lo era stato suo padre.

Quello stesso padre che lo avrebbe ucciso, piuttosto che lasciarlo tra loro.

_Golodhrim_ , li aveva chiamati. Aveva sputato disprezzo verso tutti loro e aveva usato quella parola orribile.

Eppure, zia Írissë si era sentita libera con lui. Itarillë non riusciva a dimenticare le parole che le aveva detto e qualsiasi cosa avesse detto Maeglin dopo la morte di Írissë non importava.

_Sono stata libera, Itarillinkë. Sono stata felice._

Due guardie, circondate da altre quattro, portarono Eöl sulle mura, tenendolo per le braccia, mentre lui avanzava a testa alta, lo sguardo puntato su Maeglin. La zia aveva amato quest’uomo. Si era sentita libera e felice con lui. Itarillë si strinse una mano nell’altra.

Papà non rivolse uno sguardo a Eöl, quando le guardie si fermarono davanti a lui.

«Gente di Gondolin», disse papà, rivolgendosi alla piccola folla, «il qui presente Elfo Scuro ha tolto la vita a una principessa della nostra gente, con mezzi ignobili. Sia ora annunciata la pena da scontare».

Lo stesso araldo che il giorno prima aveva annunciato il ritorno della Bianca Dama, la sorella del Re, a Ondolindë, batté lo scettro sulla pietra delle mura e sollevò il mento.

«Il qui presente Elfo Scuro sarà gettato dalle mura, che possa incontrare la morte al fondo del Caragdûr» disse l’araldo.

La folla parve trasalire a quell’annuncio, o forse lo fece Itarillë, per quanto fosse già a conoscenza della punizione. Cosa avrebbe pensato di loro la zia quando avesse saputo, dalle Aule di Mandos, quel che avevano fatto all’uomo che l’aveva resa libera?

O forse non lo aveva perdonato del tutto per aver attentato alla vita di loro figlio?

Itarillë trovava difficile arrivare a una conclusione. Non aveva mai visto la zia guardare qualcuno come aveva guardato Eöl arrivato nella sala del trono. C’era stata preoccupazione sì, nel suo sguardo, ma Itarillë non era certa che fosse preoccupata da Eöl, quanto più per lui. E in seguito, pur avendo la spalla ferita dal giavellotto di suo marito, lo aveva difeso davanti a papà.

«È spaventato, Turno, teme che gli portiamo via suo figlio, ti prego», aveva detto la zia, mormorando in Quenya.

E dopo, solo per l’orecchio di Itarillë, aveva aggiunto: «Ci crede degli assassini, Itarillinkë. Non possiamo confermare queste sue idee condannandolo a morte».

Forse la zia aveva sperato di riavvicinarlo a loro, di mostrargli che non erano assassini. E invece ecco ora la condanna e il viso di Eöl non aveva mutato espressione. Era quello che si aspettava. Era quello che sperava.

_Non vuoi aver salva la vita?_

_Al costo della mia libertà? Mai._

Itarillë guardò Maeglin, ma non poté leggere nulla sul suo viso. Come quando la zia era stata colpita.

Il suono dei tamburi si levò sulle mura e le guardie voltarono Eöl verso l’esterno della città, dove il dirupo del Caragdûr lo aspettava.

Sotto le piante dei piedi, la pietra di cui erano coperti i camminamenti delle mura era più fredda che mai, quasi il sole che stava sorgendo le stesse strappando tutto il calore. Itarillë non poteva fare _nulla_. Se condannare a morte Eöl avrebbe restituito a papà un po’ di pace, poteva sacrificare quella pace per quella della sua coscienza? Zia Írissë avrebbe capito.

Eöl salì sul cordolo delle mura, senza lasciarsi trascinare dalle guardie e si voltò per lanciare uno sguardo in direzione di Itarillë. Non era lei che guardava, ma suo figlio di fianco a lei.

«Così abbandoni tuo padre e la sua stirpe» gridò Eöl. «Che falliscano qui tutte le tue speranze, e che possa tu morire qui, della mia stessa morte!»

Qualcuno tra la folla emise un verso strozzato e, prima che Eöl potesse voltarsi a guardare davanti a sé, le guardie lo spinsero giù dalle mura. Il silenzio calò mentre il primo raggio di sole illuminava Ondolindë.

Un suono lontano provenne dai piedi delle mura e Maeglin si avvicinò al cordolo. Anche papà gli si avvicinò e Itarillë lo seguì.

Nel Caragdûr, tra le rocce, una figura scomposta giaceva sul terreno spoglio e che non avrebbe visto mai piante nascere. Come avrebbe potuto sorgere vita dalla morte che avevano appena seminato?

Papà poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Maeglin e lo strinse contro il suo fianco.

«Mi dispiace» disse papà.

«Dispiace anche a me. Mia madre non ha potuto vivere abbastanza a lungo per questo» fu la risposta di Maeglin. «Sarebbe stata libera da quell’uomo».

«Devono essere stati anni terribili» disse Itarillë, guardando Maeglin.

Lui le rivolse lo sguardo e qualcosa cambiò nei suoi occhi freddi e penetranti. Se prima l’aveva sempre guardata con l’ammirazione di un Noldo qualsiasi davanti a un gioiello, ora c’era qualcosa in quello sguardo che doveva essere lo stesso che c’era stato nello sguardo di Fëanáro Curufinwë quando i Silmarilli avevano ottenebrato del tutto il suo senno.

Maeglin annuì.

«Ma ora sono finiti» disse papà. «Vieni, andiamo via da questo posto».

Papà e Maeglin si allontanarono sulle mura, seguiti dalle guardie e la folla, ma Itarillë rimase là a guardare il sole levarsi dalle montagne, là dove era stato gettato Eöl. Il marito della zia.

Che Maeglin dicesse quello che voleva sugli anni passati da zia Írissë a Nan Elmoth.

La zia aveva confidato in lei e Itarillë non avrebbe mai dimenticato le sue parole. Le avrebbe custodite nel cuore e le avrebbe tenute sempre a mente ogni volta che avesse sentito qualcuno parlare di lei e della sua vita a Nan Elmoth.

_Sono stata libera, Itarillinkë. Sono stata felice._

 

 

**Fine.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così finisce questo esperimento.
> 
> Non sono ancora sicurissima di come mi sento a riguardo, è stato faticoso e difficile e più di una volta mi son chiesta chi me l’ha fatto fare, soprattutto quando i dubbi mi assalivano ed ero impietrita davanti allo schermo e il foglio bianco.  
> Spero che il cerchio si sia chiuso bene e di essere riuscita a creare un’alternativa al capitolo originale: la fine sarà sempre tragica, ma volevo un po’ dimostrarmi che era possibile arrivare agli stessi risultati senza plot devices come un matrimonio forzato e con Írissë parte attiva di quello che succede.  
> E dovrebbe essere anche più chiaro perché ho inserito le citazioni sin dall’inizio. Questo capitolo senza i frammenti di Silmarillion sarebbe un insieme di missing moment e difficile da seguire (credo).
> 
> Tra l’altro, Maeglin che non fa una piega quando la madre viene medicata mi ha creepata di brutto nel capitolo canonico.  
> Però, quel che mi ha più influenzata del canon è la frase che dice Eöl sul lasciar tornare in gabbia Aredhel: ha fatto partire tutti gli “e se...?” che hanno fatto da prima spora per una diversa versione di questa storia. Se nel capitolo originario Eöl ha chiaramente un’opinione troppo alta e nobile di se stesso, c’è comunque un certo che di verità nell’immagine dell’uccellino in gabbia, suona così Aredhel che per me è stata un’immagine impossibile da dimenticare.
> 
> Un appunto: Celegorm dava il suo aiuto in una delle versioni precedenti (quella che si trova nell’HoME XI), mentre nel Silmarillion pubblicato non si sa bene se i cugini si siano rincontrati. Mi è piaciuto far sì che si rincontrassero e nel mentre Curufin si è autoinvitato come POV. Ci teneva a dire la sua, ecco.
> 
> Passo direttamente ai ringraziamenti, che è meglio!
> 
> Prima di tutto, grazie a Chià (kiaealterego) per il betaggio e per aver assistito ai miei deliri e paturnie con la placidità che la caratterizza e che fa di lei la mia alfa-beta perfetta.
> 
> Grazie a melianar e tyelemmaiwe per le chiacchierate e per i nomi dei personaggi originali, senza di loro sarei ancora qui a tirarmi le guance perché volevo proprio dei nomi in Primitive Quendian e dei nomi Sindarin che non fossero tutti uguali. E poi Capron sarà sempre nei nostri cuori ♥
> 
> Grazie a feanoriel, leila91, milla984 e xingchan per aver seguito questa storia con più o meno remore, ma di sicuro tanto entusiasmo e parole spesso deliranti (e graditissime)!
> 
> Grazie a Ghevurah, per aver letto nonostante le perplessità e i problemi con la vicenda originale (ed Eöl!), e per gli scambi di opinioni molto interessanti che abbiamo iniziato ad avere proprio grazie a quelle perplessità.
> 
> Infine, grazie a chi ha letto e seguito in silenzio, spero che la lettura sia stata almeno gradevole!
> 
> Volevo anche segnalare due fan art che mi hanno fatto da santini mentre scrivevo: [enmeshed in Nan Elmoth di liga-marta](http://liga-marta.deviantart.com/art/enmeshed-in-Nan-Elmoth-302092329) (anche cover della storia per il Camp NaNoWriMo) e [Destiny di EKukanova](http://ekukanova.deviantart.com/art/Destiny-437720392).
> 
> Direi che durante novembre prendo una pausa dal postaggio, perché... NaNoWriMo! Quindi scriverò come una dannata in ogni momento libero e i miei premi per il raggiungimento per la quota di parole giornaliera sarà un po’ di socializzazione. Perciò se non mi faccio viva è perché sono indietrissimo con la tabella di marcia, ma spero di no.
> 
> A dicembre con una caterva di racconti di tutti i tipi!
> 
> Kan


End file.
